二人の約束:The Promise Between the Two of Us
by Alasse aka KiraLacus Forever
Summary: What happens when Roxas did not have dreams about Sora's adventures, instead, he meets face to face to the Keyblade wielder in his dreams. What will happened to them aftermaths? Will they be together? RoxasXSora !Season Two Updated!
1. Our Meeting

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**My first KH fic! I have been writing other fic like Gundam Seed etc…**

**So, suddenly have an idea of writing a fic of my most favorite game! So fun! Completed it for 5 or more times, both jap and eng version. Hehe…**

**This story will be Sora X Roxas pairing, my two most favorite characters!**

**So is shounen-ai! Boy love!**

**If you don't like the idea, don't read!**

**If you are interested, GO ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Where...am I?_

**_A far-off memory…_**

_Hello?_

**_That's like a scattered dream…_**

_Who's there?_

_**A scattered dream…**_

_Who are you?_

**_That's like a far-off memory…_**

_I am Roxas. And you?_

**_I want to line the pieces up…_**

_I am..._

**_Yours and mine…_**

_Sora._

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 1:**

**Our Meeting**

"Roxas! ROXAS!"

"What?" Roxas startled as he looked up at his friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The 15 years old blond haired teen grins nervously as he faced Hayner's frowning face. "Sorry, guys. I was thinking about something. What were you all saying?"

"We were talking about Seifer who spreads rumors around that we stolen something." Pence, a chubby boy around the same age as Roxas said.

"Now everyone thinks that we are the thieves! That's what gets on my nerves! That Seifer!" Hayner, the hot headed blond hit his hands together.

"What should we do?" Olette, the only girl in the group spoke up.

Roxas stood up and looked at them. "Let's find the real thief. Then we can prove to everyone in the town that we were innocent."

"That's a good idea! I'll go take my camera!"

All of them stood up while waiting for Pence went to take his camera. The others were discussing where to start the search when they heard Pence shouted out.

"It's gone! Our is ... gone! Eh? What…?" Pence hold his throat.

"You mean our ... is gone? What? Why can't I…?" Hayner too has the same problem.

"What is this? Why can't we say the word '...'?" Olette tried too.

Roxas thought for a while. "I know! It's not only the ... were stolen! Even the word '...' is stolen too!"

"What kind of thief could do this?"

"Well, we'll just have to investigate around the town." All of them nodded as they proceed out of their usual hideout.

Roxas was about to follow behind them when he starts to feel giddy and wobbly, as he fells on the ground, into darkness.

_His heart is returning. _

_Doubtless, he'll awaken very soon._

Roxas stirs as he gets up from the floor, rubbing his temple. "What was that?"

Olette came back in. "Roxas, what are you doing? Come on!"

"Y-Yeah! Coming!"

**Twilight Town**

Roxas and gang went around the town to collect information when they reached the sandlot.

"Hey, look. Is the bunch of thieves. What are you guys doing huh? Trying to steal something again?"

The gang glare at Seifer, and his lackeys, Raijin, Fujin and Vivi. Seifer laughed out loud as he went forth to Roxas.

"What are you staring at? Wanna fight?"

Roxas remained silent. Seifer smirks. "Too scared to talk? Or are you guilty for stolen the ... ?"

"Why you…!" Hayner was about to punch Seifer when Roxas stops him. "Roxas!"

"Don't, Hayner. It will make things worst if you did that."

"Yeah, you better listen to your little friend there. Things will really get worst." Seifer smirks.

Roxas turns back to Seifer. "Well? Can we go now?"

"Hmm…Well, about that. I will, if, you kneel down in front of me."

Hayner and the others were shocked, while Seifer and gang laughed. Roxas step forth and kneels down in front of Seifer.

"Roxas!"

"That's a good boy." As Seifer looks back at his gang, he did not notice Roxas grabs a bat that was lying on the ground, giving it a swing, knocking Seifer's legs, causing him to fell and sprawled out on the ground.

Roxas swings the bat over his shoulder and grins. "How you like that? Mr Seifer."

"Why you…!" Seifer growled while trying to get up.

"Roxas, look over here!" Roxas turns around as Pence takes a photo of him, when flash of sliver and white came out of nowhere and steals the camera. The weird looking creature jumps from building to building as it proceeds down to the woods. Roxas ran after it immediately.

Passing through the woods at the back of a hole of the concrete wall, Roxas arrived at the secret mansion. The white-silver creature was at the front gate. It turns towards Roxas.

_We have come for you, my liege._

"What?"

The zipper at the head of the creature opens up, revealing a hidden face. Grabbing hold of the bat, Roxas charged towards it as he tries to tackle the mysterious creature. But all the attacks does not seem to be working.

"It's not working at all!" Suddenly he heard a sound as he looks to the bat as it transforms into a key like blade. "What?" The blade seems to be moving on its own will as it pointed at the creature. "What is happening here?"

The creature jumped up and came diving down at Roxas, as he swings the blade in his hand, countering the attack.

'**What is this feeling I'm getting? My body seems to react to all of this well. It almost seems…familiar?'**

The mysterious creature came attacking again, Roxas dodges the attacks as he give the enemy a continuous swings of attack. The creature vanish at the last assault, at the same time, photos appear out of nowhere. Roxas was about to step forth when he notice the blade disappears too.

"I wonder what all this could mean?"

He picks up all the photos as he went back to the usual place.

**Usual Place**

"You did not manage to catch the thief?"

"Yeah, but I manage to get back all these." Roxas handles the photos to Pence.

"Our photos! Eh?"

"We can say the word 'photo' already!"

"Hey, now I know why people will think that we were the one who steal the photos. Look, they are all related to Roxas."

"What?" They look at all the photos that are stolen. True that they notice every photo has Roxas in it.

"Maybe, the thief want to steal Roxas or something."

Hayner step forth. "Who would want a bonehead guy like Roxas?"

"Thanks a LOT!"

All of them starts to laugh as the evening sun starts to set, and everyone went back home.

**Roxas's bedroom**

Roxas changes into his casual t-shirt and shorts as he sprawls out on the bed.

"So many things have happened today. I wonder what those things are."

The tiredness starts to take over him as he drifts into sleep.

**Somewhere in a lab**

A man dressed in red and black cloak was sitting at the chair with computers around him. His face was covered by red bandages, only revealing his mouth and a pair of golden eyes.

"Namine, you better hurry."

_**In Roxas's dream**_

_Opening his eyes, Roxas noticed that he was in a dimension and he was back in the white and black clothing he always wore._

_He could see nothing...but darkness..._

"_Where am I?"_

"_**Who's there?"**_

"_Huh?" Roxas turns around trying to locate the voice. "I..I'm Roxas. Who are you and where are you?"_

_Suddenly there was a flash of light and the dimension changed into an island. Roxas was standing at the shore as the sea water hits the surface._

"_This is..."_

"_**This is Destiny Island. My home."**_

_Roxas turns around and meets a boy around his age, with brown spiky hair and sapphire eyes that look just like his. The boy step forth and grins._

"_**Yousaid your name isRoxas, right?"**_

"_Yes, I am...You are?"_

"_**Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora. Nice to meet you, Roxas."**_

_Restoration at 12 percent_

**Well! That's all for first chapter!**

**Another reason why I wrote this fanfic because I don't seem to find any fic about this pairing! Wwuuu…**

**But if there is, please tell me!**

**Pls RnR! Thank you.**


	2. Sora

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Hmm…looks like I'm not the only one that love this pairing:D**

**I really hope that I can see more lovers of this pairing reading the fic!**

**You guys may have some confusion on the first few chapter.**

**Well, who doesn't? The truth if always hidden unless you continue to look through. Like playing the game.**

**Well, on with the story!**

**Note:**

"……" – Normal conversation

'……' – Thoughts

"……" – Sora talking (for now)

_italics _– Talking in the background.

**_Italics bold _**–Flashbacks

"_**You said your name is Roxas right?"**_

"_Yes, I did...You are?"_

"_**Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sora. Nice to meet you, Roxas."**_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sora**

Roxas looks at the boy in front of him, who was grinning happily at him with his hands behind his head. The boy was wearing a red clothing with a black and white jacket (the one he wore in KH I), but it definitely seems a bit small on him.

'**Where am I? Is this really a dream? It all feels so real…'**

"**Hey there!"**

Roxas breaks his thoughts when Sora calls out to him, it was then he notice their faces were so close that makes him blushes and steps back a little. Sora chuckles as he grins at him.

"**How did you come here anyway?"**

"I..I don't know…I was lying on my bed, after that I was in a dark dimension…When I heard you calling, I arrived here."

"**You mean…you were dreaming? And I'm in it?"**

"I'm not sure…"

Sora tilts his head and think for a while. **"Well…actually, I'm not sure why I'm here either. So we are in the same situation."**

"Eh? I thought you said that this is your home?"

Sora places his hands to his sides as he faces towards the sea. **"Yeah…But, I don't seem to remember anything…I only know this is my homeland and its name. Other than this two…I don't remember anything else…"**

"You lost your memories?"

"**I don't know…"**

Roxas starts to feel sympathy for the teen. He went forth and pats Sora's shoulder, which he turns around. "Let's not talk about this. Why don't you show me around the island?"

"**Sure!"**

Sora grabs Roxas's hand as they went around the island. Until they reached a hidden path by the waterfall, they went and follow the path as they reached a hidden cavern. Huge roots of trees clenches onto the surface of the rocks, at the very end, there is a weird looking door-like wall. Roxas went forth and examine it.

"I wonder what this is? Sora, do you…Sora?"

Sora was clenching his head and his face was in pain. Roxas gets worried as he went to him. "What's wrong?"

"**When I came in here, I seem to remember something. But when I tried to recall it, my head starts to ache…"**

"You want to go out?"

"**No…I feel better now…It's quite a nice place."**

"Yeah…"

"**Hey, I know! Roxas, let's make a memento!"**

"Eh?"

Sora went around the cavern and came back to Roxas with two rocks, which was pointed at the tip. He handles one to Roxas.

"**I don't know whether I have any friends or family…But now, you are my very first friend. So let's craved some things to symbolize our first meeting and friendship!"**

Roxas was surprised at his words and Sora notices it. **"Um…Sorry that I make such a selfish decision, assuming that we are friends…If you don't want to…I..er…"**

Roxas smiles at the innocent feeling Sora displays. He grabs Sora's hand and brings him to a small corner of the cavern. He sits on the ground, leaving Sora standing by his side in confusion.

"**Roxas?" **

"Come on, sit beside me. I thought you want to make a memento?"

Sora blushes a bit as he grins widely and sits beside Roxas. The two of them starts to crave on the surface of the rock wall. Both of them craved a face of each other, by the side, they craved their names. They grin at each other of their work as they went out of the cavern, and back to the shore. They sat by the shore as Roxas tells Sora about Twilight Town and about the mysterious creature he encountered.

It was when Roxas mentioned about the weapon he used to defeat the creature, he notices Sora's reaction. He was clenching his head again.

"**My head! It hurts! It hurts!"**

Seeing the other boy in pain, Roxas could do nothing but brings Sora into his arms, embracing him tightly. "It's alright now, Sora. Don't think about it! Sora! It's alright now!"

Feeling the warmth around him, Sora starts to relax. Roxas let go of him and places his hands on Sora's shoulders. "Sora?"

The teen looks up as he smiles, **"Thank you, Roxas. I'm feeling better now…"**

"Thank goodness…"

_Roxas!_

"What?"

"**Roxas! Your body…!"**

Roxas looks down and was shock as his body is slowly disappearing. Sora tries to grab hold of him but instead, he passes through him.

"Sora! We will meet again! I'll find a way!"

"**Promise!"**

Everything starts to disappear in a flash.

**Roxas's bedroom**

Roxas jerks up from his bed as he looks around. He thought back about the dream he had about Sora.

"Is that all…just a dream?"

"_Sora! We will meet again! I'll find a way!"_

"_**Promise!"**_

"Yes, Sora…I promise."

**Usual Place**

"Hey Roxas, you're late!"

"Sorry, Hayner. So, what are we going to do today?"

"Hayner suggested that we go to the beach today." Pence came over and handles a ice cream to Roxas.

"What? Hayner, have you forgotten that we're broke?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm smart? Come on."

**Tram Street**

They reached a corner when they stopped in front of a poster, showing the annual competition "Struggle Tournament".

Hayner turns to Roxas, "By the way, about this upcoming tournament, we both will participate in it. Both of us will must make into the finals. Either of us will win, and we can split the prize among the four of us. Deal?"

"Go for it guys! Olette and I will cheer for you two!"

Roxas looks at the poster and back to Hayner. "Alright."

"It's a promise then!"

The word 'promise' triggers Roxas's thought about the promise he made with Sora.

"Roxas?"

"It's nothing…Hey, what about going to the beach?"

"Oh yeah! The four of us will now go and find our own part time jobs to earn enough money for our own tickets. We will meet again at the station!"

All of them nodded as they spread out to find their own jobs. Roxas was going for the poster pasting job, when he bang onto someone around a corner. He looks up and saw a tall person dressed in a long black cloak.

"Umm…I'm sorry!"

The person did not say anything and walks off the opposite direction.

After half an hour of working, Roxas earned 1200 munnies. "This should be enough." He went up to the train station.

**Train Station**

When Roxas arrived at the station, all the others were already there. They handle all their money to Olette, who counts and places it into a hand-made pouch.

"Good job, guys! Altogether we earned 5000 munnies."

"Yeah! Let's go, Roxas, you keep the munnies."

Olette handles the pouch to him, as the three of them ran off to the entrance first. Roxas was about to follow, when something hit his legs, making him fell flat to the ground.

"Ouch…What the…?"

He was about to stand when someone pulls him up by the arm. It was the black cloaked person. He seems to be whispering something.

"What?"

"Roxas! What are you doing? The train is leaving!"

"C-Coming! Huh?" He notices the guy had already disappeared. Ignoring it, Roxas proceed to the station.

**In the station**

"Roxas, the munnies!"

Roxas reaches into his pocket only to find that the pouch is gone. "Eh? It's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?"

Roxas recalls about the person in black cloak. "Is that guy! He must have stolen it!" He was just about to run out of the station when Hayner stops him. "Hayner?"

"Where are you going?"

"What? To chase that guy, you remember? When I fall down, he was the one who pick me up! He must have stolen the munny porch at that time."

Hayner looks towards Pence and Olette and back at Roxas. "There was no one there."

"What?"

"I said! There was no one there when you fall. We only saw you!"

"But…!"

The alarm for the departure of train sounded. Hayner sighs, "Well, there goes our train. Let's go, guys."

The others walk past Roxas as they headed to the top of the station tower. Roxas sighs as he follows them.

On the tower, all of them sat near the edge eating ice creams. Roxas thought back about what just happened.

**Flashback**

_**He was about to stand when someone pulls him up by the arm. It was the black cloaked person.**_

"_**Can you feel Sora?"**_

"_**What?"**_

**Flashback Ends**

Roxas looks from his ice cream to the sunset. "Can…you feel Sora…?" **'Is he related to Sora?'**

**In the computer room**

"Hey, Diz, what am I going to do with this?"

The man bandaged in red named Diz turns around, looking at the same black cloaked man who Roxas see. In his hand is the munny porch.

"Well, we can buy some sea-salt ice creams with that. Hahaha…" He turns back to the computers. "That thing belong to that Twilight Town, not the real world, so we'll just have delete it."

_Restoration at 28 percent_

"Namine, hurry!"

**Roxas's room**

Roxas lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

'**All the things happened these few days were so weird…Man, I better stop thinking about it and go to sleep. Maybe I will be able to meet Sora again.'**

With that, his eye lids closes as he drift into sleep.

**Dream**

Roxas arrived at the dark dimension again. He looks around, trying to find Sora.

"Sora? Are you there?"

_Roxas..._

"Eh?" He turns around and saw a girl, around his age, dressed in a white sleeveless dress. She has long light blond hair and purplish blue eyes. She smiles at him. "You are…?"

The girl stops him by placing a finger on her lips, signal him not to speak.

_Please hurry...to realize the truth..._

"What do you mean?"

_Or else you and Sora will..._

"What will happen to us?"

_You will know when the time arrived..._

The girl fades into the darkness, followed by a bright light which changes the dimension into Destiny Island. Roxas looks around the island, only when he notices that Sora was lying on the shore.

Roxas rushes forward and picks up Sora in his arms, shaking him. "Sora? Sora! Wake up!"

The boy twitches a little as dull sapphire meets the bright. "So…ra?"

"**The door…to darkness…"**

"Door?"

"**The chosen wielder… The Keyblade…"**

**End of Chapter 2!**

**I hope that I'll get more reviews! And readers!**


	3. Our Promise

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Thanks for the support!**

**I thank for the reviews you gave!**

**I really hope there will be more SR lovers reading**

**If you happens to know anyone who adore this pairing, mind trying to ask them to read?**

**Thank you very much!**

**Well, on with the story!**

"_**The door…to darkness…"**_

"_Door?"_

"_**The chosen wielder… The Keyblade…"**_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 3:**

**Our Promise**

"Keyblade?"

Roxas recalls back about the key-like blade he wielded when fighting against the creature. He shakes off the thoughts when he felt Sora slumped into his arms. "Sora? Sora!"

Sora stirs as he opens his eyes slowly to Roxas, he gives a weak smile. **"Hey, there…Roxas…"**

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked in worried, by noticing the once cheerful teen so weak.

"**Yeah…it's nothing…"** Sora stands up slowly, but his legs wobble as he fell backwards. Roxas manages to catch hold of him. "Sora!"

"**Sorry…don't know why…I feel so tired…"** He mumbles as his eye lids were half closed, like he is going to fall asleep.

"You need to rest." Roxas looks around as he notices a spot where there is a tree slanted in a way where people could sit on it. (The one Riku always sits on, if you got play the game, you will know.) He places Sora's arms over his shoulders as he piggybacks him to the spot.

Reached the spot, he gently lowered Sora from his back and let him down on the ground, while his back leaning against the slanted tree. Roxas settles down besides him as he glanced at the sun set, which reminds him of the view from the station tower.

"It's beautiful."

"**It really is…"**

Roxas turns to his side as Sora was glancing at the scenery too. "You're alright now? Don't you need more rest?"

"**I'm feeling a bit better now, by looking at this sight makes me better I think…" **Sora tilts his head a little to face Roxas, **"Umm…Roxas?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Can…Can I lend your shoulder?" **Sora asked nervously, with a faint blush on his cheeks. Roxas too, blushes a little, but smiles at him. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Sora smiles as Roxas moves closer, allowing Sora to rest his head on the shoulder. Roxas blushes when he smells the scent of Sora's hair and how he nuzzles against his shoulder. He like this feeling, it is not like with Hayner and the others. He did not know how to phrase this feelings into words, just that he enjoys being like this with Sora.

"How I wish, that I will never wake up…" He said his thoughts out loud, without noticing he did.

"**Roxas?"**

"Because if I'm awake that means it's time for me to go…And…I don't know if I will be able to see you again…"

Sora shifts his body a little so that he was facing Roxas fully; he then cupped Roxas's face with both of his hands. Roxas blushes at his touch and the smile he is displaying.

"**Someone once told me, although I don't remember who…that even though we were separated, we won't forget about each other. As long as the thoughts and beliefs were there, we will sure to meet each other again, someday…"**

"As long as the thoughts and beliefs…"

"**Roxas, even if we were really separated, for whatever reason, if we continues to remember each other, I know that someday…we will meet again."**

Roxas smiles as he places his hand on top of Sora's. "Yeah, and if not…I will go look for you. I will."

"**I as well. No matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for you."**

Grabbing his hands, Roxas pulls Sora into his arms, giving him a tight yet gentle embrace. He breathes in Sora's scent as he whispers into his ear. "That's a promise then…"

Sora buries his face into Roxas's shirt while having his arms around Roxas's waist. **"Yeah…a promise between the two of us…"**

The two remain in this position as they drift into sleep.

Roxas opens his eyes and finds that he was back in the dark dimension. "What? Why am I…? Sora! Sora, are you there?"

_Roxas._

Turning around, Roxas saw the same mysterious girl standing a distance from him. "Who are you? Where's Sora?"

_Sora is safe and sound._

_You will see him later._

_I called you here to show you something._

She raises her hand and everything starts to light up. Flashes of Sora's memories starts to flash by, his journey, his destiny, his comrades and other friends, the end of the fight. The flashbacks ended, Roxas clenches his head to a sudden pain in his head. When he looks up, the girl was just in front of him, making him jerks back a little.

"Why? Why you showing all me all of this! What is the meaning of this? You have connection to Sora?"

_I...I'm the one who erased his memories_

"What!" He gets into a defensive position. "Why did you do that?"

_Someone orders me to..._

_For a certain goal._

_But now...I'm trying to put all the pieces back..._

"What's the sudden change of mind?"

_It is to..._

Her words were cut off when Diz appears in front of her, grabbing her by the arm. "I didn't know that you were doing all this here."

_But if I don't tell Roxas, he and Sora will...!_

"No, you are coming with now!"

"Hey! Let go of her." Roxas ran forward and was about to hit Diz when they disappear into the darkness. Follow by that, a strong force pushes Roxas out of nowhere.

_**ROXAS!**_

"Whoa!" Roxas jerks up from his place, he pants as cold sweat ran down his neck and forehead.

"**Roxas?"**

Roxas notices Sora was kneeling beside him, looking worriedly at him. Roxas smiles and brushes Sora's face with his hand. "I'm alright…Sorry to make you worry."

"**You were stirring in your sleep, I got worried…so…"**

"It's alright now…"

"**What happened?"**

Roxas looks from the night sky and to Sora. "Sora…I think…I know about your past…"

"**Eh?"**

Roxas was about to open his mouth to talk, when he had this sudden jerk of pain in his head. He clenches at the sides of his head and tries to fight off the pain.

"**Roxas? Roxas, what's wrong?" **Sora kneels there helplessly.

"Sora…I…"

Suddenly, a ray of bright lights shines at them causing them to lose sight of each other.

**Roxas's Room**

"SORA!"

Roxas had returned back to his room as he looks around. He slams his fist against the wall. "Damn, why is this always happening?"

It was when he noticed the time on his clock, it was the time he and the others would gather at the Usual Place. He quickly gets up from the bed and get dressed as he rushes out.

**Usual Place**

Roxas arrived at the Usual Place, but no one was there. "Where's everyone?"

It was when he went outside; he noticed the poster about the "Struggle Tournament". To his disbelief, the tournament is today! He quickly fastens his pace to the sandlot.

**Sandlot**

Most of the town folks have already gathered at the sandlot. Cheering loudly at the tournament. It was then Pence and Olette came to him.

"Roxas! What are you doing, coming here so late? You are next!"

"What? Who's my opponent?"

"Me." They turn to Hayner who grins at Roxas. "Let's have a good fight, Roxas."

"Yeah, you bet!"

"**Next round! Is the match between Roxas and Hayner! Let's see who will win in this friendship burning match! Ready, contestants? 1! 2! 3…BATTLE!"**

Hayner dashed forward for the first strike but Roxas dodges and giving a hard swing of his bat at the back of Hayner, sending him flying to the other edge of the court. The crowd cheers at his fast moves. Hayner was trying to get up, while Roxas was amazed by his speed and reaction.

'**What is all this? Why am I…?'**

Breaking from his thought, he saw Hayner charging towards him again. He dodges the attack by doing a back flip, the moment he landed on the ground, he charges forth and giving Hayner a hard hit on the stomach. The orbs carried by Hayner drops out everywhere. But the match was done as Hayner had lost his conscious at the last hit.

"**The winner is…ROXAS!"**

Roxas rushes towards Hayner as he picks him up with the help from Pence as they bring him to a corner to rest. On their way, Seifer was going for the next round against Vivi.

When they reached the benches, they lay Hayner down. He starts to stir and opens his eyes. "Gee…It hurts…What happened?"

"Roxas defeated you. You were knocked out cold."

Hayner looks at Roxas, "Since when have you become so good? That last one really hurts…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't be like that! Well, but if you are feeling sorry, win the tournament for us! Okay?"

"Yeah, I will."

Suddenly, the crowd gasped. Roxas and group turns around and notice that Seifer was sprawled out of the court, while Vivi was left there standing.

"**And the winner is…VIVI!"**

"What? Seifer lost the match, and to Vivi!" Hayner gasped as he looks at Seifer who was help up by Raijin and Fujin.

"**Next round, is Roxas VS Vivi! Both contestants please get ready!"**

"You up, Roxas! Be careful."

Roxas nods his head as he went up to the court. Standing a distance from him, is Vivi. But somehow, it gives him a feeling that it is not the Vivi they knew. Shaking of his thoughts, he gets into his fighting position.

"**Ready, contestants? 1! 2! 3…BATTLE!"**

The moment the start of the battle is announced, Vivi dashed forth and gives Roxas a hard swing at the side, but hr managed to guard it. Vivi do a few back flips and landed on the ground.

'**When did Vivi become so good?'**

Suddenly, Vivi's bat seems to become bigger as he jumps towards Roxas and hits him at his shoulder.

"AH!"

Vivi continues his assault, as Roxas tries to guard all the attacks. He got his chance when Vivi do his back flips again, as he dashes forth and give him a rapid combo. After the last hit, Roxas jumps backwards as Vivi regains his stand. All of the sudden, the whole crowd went quiet, but looking carefully, the time seems to stop.

"What is happening here?"

He looks at Vivi who starts to glow and transforms into the white creature again. Two more of them appear as they surround him.

"Again?" His bat changes into the keyblade. "The key…blade… Darn it!" He gets into his position as he wipes out all the creatures.

When the coast is clear, he heard someone clapping. Turing around, a guy dressed in black coat was standing at a corner. "Nice move, Roxas. As good as old." The person starts to move closer.

"What…?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you? It's me." The person pulls down his hood and a guy with spiky long red hair was revealed. "Axel. Remember?"

"Axel..?"

"Looks like you really do…"

"Who are you? And what is happening down here!"

"This town is that guy's creation right? That means we have no time for Q & A. After I take you back, conscious or not, I'll tell you the whole story then."

Axel stretches out his hands as flames circles around his arms, and forms into two round wheel-like weapon with spikes around it. Suddenly, the surrounding starts changed a little.

"Oh no!" Axel looks at the surrounding and starts to panic. "Come on, Roxas!"

Roxas looks from him to the keyblade. Gripping the handle, he tossed it forward, landing hard on the ground. "What the hell is happening here?" But to his surprise, the keyblade reappears in his hand.

"Number 13, Roxas. The chosen wielder of the Keyblade." Axel said he gets into position.

Roxas looks at the keyblade and glares at Axel. "Fine! If a fight is what you want, I'll give you one!"

Before they can start, Diz appears in between them. "Stop this foolishness at once!"

"So, it really is you!" Axel shouted as he tosses his weapons at Diz, but was deflected by an invisible shield. Diz turns towards Roxas. "Roxas, do not heed what this man is talking."

"Roxas! Don't get fooled by him!" Axel shouted.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

Roxas covers his ears, trying not to listen to either one of them. "Hayner…Pence…Olette…" He looks up as he shouted out, "HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!"

Time unfreezes as everything was back to normal, instead of Diz and Axel were there, it was back to Vivi who was lying on the ground. Roxas looks around, noticed that he had returned to the time and the keyblade had changed into his bat. Everyone was amazed at what had happened to Vivi, but Roxas was announced as the winner of the match.

As he walks to his friends who were cheering for him, he thought back about what just happened. Hayner pats his back, "Hey, Roxas, are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm alright…"

"Come on, you're up!"

Roxas walks up to the court and stood in front of the champion, Setzer. In his mind, he is still frustrated on the previous matter, he do not even notice that the match had already started.

"Hey, kid, you shouldn't daydream in a match!" Setzer smirks as he swings his bat at Roxas, who looks up and glares at him. Dodging the swing, Roxas let out his frustration on Setzer by doing a rapid combo with a final critical hit. Setzer was sent flying to a corner, everyone gasped a little at Roxas's outburst.

"**Eh..It looks like this year's champion is…Roxas! Please come and receive your…Hey!"**

Roxas did not bother about the prize as he walks off to the station tower. Hayner and group take the prize as they chase after Roxas.

**Station Tower**

Roxas stares down at his hands and sighs.

"Hey, you worried us just now."

Roxas looks back as Hayner and group came over to join him. Hayner gives Roxas the Struggle Trophy, "Here, it's yours."

"We promised to spilt the prize right?" Roxas said a he plugs out the crystal balls on the trophy one by one, and toss to his friends. He himself gets the blue crystal ball as he holds out it in front of him, letting the sunlight shines on it. **'It shines like Sora's eyes…How I wished he would be here to see this…"**

"Hey guys, I got gifts too. Tada!" Olette cheers as she takes out four sea-salt ice creams.

Roxas stands up to reach for it when one of his feet slips off the edge. "Huh?"

And he fells…

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Well! I like this story so much! Becose of Roxas and Sora! I also drew a lot of pics about this fic.**

**I maybe putting it up on my blog, you can get the link at my profile page.**

**Well stay tuned!**

**RnR! **


	4. Last Moment Together

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**Wuuu…I'm very sorry if my grammar is bad…**

**But! I'll continue to work hard!**

**And my exam is almost over! I can finally concentrate on the story!**

**So please continue to support this story!! **

"_Hey guys, I got gifts too. Tada!" Olette cheers as she takes out four sea-salt ice creams._

_Roxas stands up to reach for it when one of his feet slips off the edge. "Huh?"_

_And he fells…_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 4:**

**Last Moment Together**

**Roxas's Room**

"Whoa!" Roxas jerks up from his bed as he checks his surrounding, placing a hand on his chest as he lets out a sigh. "Just a dream…but which one was it?"

He looks out from his window. "I wonder how's Sora doing…"

He sighs again as he gets up and changes his clothing.

**Usual Place**

Roxas was staring into space when Olette suddenly shout. "GUYS!!" Making all three boys turn to her.

"It's almost the end of our summer vacation! We still haven't finish our independent studies project!" She pouts as she places her hands on her hips.

"Awe, come on, Olette, there's still two more days to go! Don't…"

"Don't interrupt!" Olette cuts Hayner's words. "We must start the work! And I mean RIGHT NOW!"

All the boys sweatdrop as they agree to start their project work. They were supposed to investigate all the strange rumors happening around Twilight Town, about "The Seven Wonders". After planning, they set off to Sunset Station.

**Sunset Station**

After arriving at the station, they went to investigate the wonders in pairs. Through the 5 wonders Roxas had solved, he could not helped to think whether these things have anything connected to the white creatures that he had encountered so far. But Pence and the others just think that it were just some pranks.

"Hey, let's head to the hill. The 6th wonder is over there." Olette said as all of them headed up to the hill.

"What is the 6th wonder about?"

"It is about a ghost train that came from the direction of the sea. If it's true, it should be coming here soon." Hayner explains as he sits at the edge, while others join in.

Pence turns to them, "They say that there was no one controlling the train and there's no passengers as well."

"What are you lamers doing here?"

They turn around to see Seifer smirking at them. "We are waiting for the ghost train." Pence answers.

"We are waiting for the ghost train." Seifer mimics Pence's words and laughs out loud. Roxas stood up as they glare at each other. "Why do I always feel agitated when I see your face?"

Roxas smirks, "I don't know. Maybe it's our fate."

"Fate, huh? Haha, I don't believe in such things. I only believe in myself!" Saying that, Seifer walks off.

It was then Roxas heard the sound of the incoming train from the direction of the sea. He quickly looks out to see a purple yellow train passing under the hill tunnel. "It is true! There's no one controlling it!" He turns to the others. "Did you all see that? Come on, let's head to the station!"

Arriving at the sunset station, the same train that Roxas saw is stationed there. "Come on, let's explore it." He was about to step forth when Hayner grab hold of his wrist. "What?"

"You…You will get hurt."

"Huh?" Roxas turns back to the train, only to find that it was gone. "What the…?"

"_The next train will be arriving in a few second."_

The next train arrived as the passengers start to alight. Roxas is still stun about the train's disappearance. "But it is there just a second ago, you guys saw it right?" All them look at him in worried, until Hayner growls and pushes Roxas into the train while other two follows.

**Train Station**

They were walking back to the usual place when Roxas halts in his step. "There's one more wonder, isn't it?"

"Enough with those things already!!" Hayner shouted without looking back.

Ignoring him, Roxas turns to Pence. "I'm going to see it, where is it and what is it about?"

Hayner clenches his fist as he stomps off with Olette chasing up to him. Pence sighs, "It's the Haunted Mansion. The rumor said that you can see a girl living on the second floor."

"Alright, thanks." Roxas head out to the mansion alone.

**Haunted Mansion**

Roxas stood in front of the gate to the mansion. "This is where I met those creatures for the first time."

He recalled that time as he looks up, scanning the mansion. He then lays his sight at the window of the second level, noticing a shadow behind the curtains.

"Huh?!" His head starts to ache as darkness slowly overcome his vision.

When he reopens his eyes, he realizes that he was in a white room. Walking around, he looks at the drawings pasted on the wall. One of the drawings is showing him and Axel.

"This is me? And the one beside…is Axel?"

"_He is your best friend after all."_

"Namine? Is that you?"

"_Yes. Do you remember Axel?"_

"No, I have no idea."

"_Don't you want to know about yourself?"_

"I think I know that the best."

"_Of course..."_

Roxas proceed to view other drawings. He arrived at one showing Sora and two other person, Goofy and Donald.

"Sora…"

"_You want to see him, don't you?"_

"I wish to…But I can't, right? I can only see him in my dreams, I can't control my dreams!"

"_I can."_

"What?"

"_I'm the one who let you meet Sora in your dream, actually...his as well."_

Everything went white suddenly. Roxas notice that his position had changed to sit on a chair, while across the table is Namine.

"Namine, tell me. Who are you anyway?"

"I'm a witch who controls the memories of Sora and of those people who are related to him."

"A witch?"

"That's what Diz called me. I didn't know why I had this power and how should I use it…"

Roxas chuckled, causing Namine to look up. "Funny?"

"No, it's just that…all these strange things happening lately…really makes me wonder about myself…Namine, what is it that you know about me, that I don't?"

"You…" She hesitated. "You are not supposed to exist, Roxas."

"What…? How…How could you say that?"

"I'm sorry. Maybe something is better to be left unknown…" Namine stands up from the chair and move towards Roxas. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she smiles. "Tonight, I'll let you meet Sora in your dream again. This is the last time I'm doing this, Diz had already found out about this but I will try."

"This is going to be my last time meeting him?"

Namine remain silent as she smiles at him. "Namine?" Everything went white again.

"Huh?" Roxas opens his eyes to find that he was lying on the ground, in front of the gate. He gets on his feet, as he scans the second floor. Nothing.

"_Tonight, I'll let you meet Sora in your dream again. This is the last time I'm doing this..."_

"The last time…"

**Roxas's room**

Roxas looks out at the night view as he thought about what Namine had told him.

"I shouldn't think too much about it. Got to sleep now to meet Sora."

With that, Roxas starts to drift into sleep.

**Dream**

Back to the same dark dimension, Roxas scans around to find Sora when Namine appears. "Namine…"

She smiles and points to a door at a few distance away. Roxas looks from the door to Namine, only to find that she had disappeared. He proceeds towards the door and he opens it as bright white light starts to engulf him.

The familiar sound of the waves sounded as Roxas opens his eyes, to find him standing on the beach of Destiny Island again. He walks around searching for the other boy.

"**Roxas! Over here!"**

Roxas looks up to see Sora clinging onto a coconut tree, grinning widely. "Sora! What are you doing up there? Come on down, it's dangerous!"

"**It's okay! I just want to pluck some coconuts, so that we could eat it later! Just a little further…"** Sora tries to reach for the coconut when one of his legs slips, causing him to fall.

"SORA!!!"

Thump!!

"**Ouch…it hurts…"**

"Are you…alright, Sora?"

Looking down, Sora notices that he was leaning on top of Roxas. He blushes hard due to the distance between his face and Roxas's.

"Sora? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Roxas asks in worried.

"**N-No...! I'm alright! I'm sorry, I'll get up now!" **He was about to do so when Roxas puts his arms around his waist, and pulls him into his embrace. Sora was shock as he lays still. **"Roxas?"**

"Can we just stay like this…for a little longer?" He tightens his hold a little that makes Sora blushes even more, but it also makes him feel safe.

They stay like this for a moment while listening to the sea waves and enjoying the breeze. After a while, Sora starts to get worry. **"Roxas, are you alright? Is something bothering you?"**

They get up from their position as they sit side to side. Roxas places his hand on top of Sora's, as he looks at him. "This…might be…no, this is the last time I will be meeting you, Sora."

Sora was startled by the words. "**What…Why? Are you going somewhere? Why, Roxas?**"

"Do you still remember about the girl Namine I told you?" Sora nods his head. "She's the one let us meet in the dream, but she was found out. She told me that this will be the last time she let me see you."

Roxas felt a tug on his sleeve, he turns to Sora to see him leaning his head on his shoulder. **"Does…Does that mean…we will not be able to see each other again?"**

Roxas could not help but notice the trembling in the boy's tone. "Sora." He cupped Sora's face with his hands. "Sora, look at me. Sora." Sora slowly raise his head, tears were flowing down his cheek. Roxas wipes off some tears with his tumb, as he slowly close the gap between their lips.

Roxas breaks off as he smiles at Sora, whose tears instantly froze and his eyes widen at the contact.** "E..Eh?"**

"Weird?"

"**N-No…Just that…I'm surprised…and…"**

"And?"

Sora blushes more and touches his lips. **"I feel…kinda happy…"**

Roxas holds Sora's hand in his. "You just feel so special to me, Sora. Not as friend…but something more…more important."

"**Roxas…"**

"Remember what you told me? That even though we were separated, we won't forget about each other. As long as the thoughts and beliefs were there, we will sure to meet each other again, someday. And I also promised you that I'll find you for sure, no matter how long it will take."

Without saying anything, Sora launches into Roxas's embrace which the blond returns it.

_ROXAS!_

"Namine?"

"**Who's that?" **Sora looks up to the sky then to Roxas.

"It's Namine, the girl who arranged our meeting. What's wrong, Namine?"

_Diz is trying to stop me, you must return now!_

"But…!" Roxas looks at Sora, who was clenching onto his clothes. **"You are leaving, right?"**

"Sora, I…" His words were cut off when Sora launches onto his lips, which he slowly melts into it. They break off, Sora blushes as he leans his forehead on Roxas's.

"**We will meet again. Even if we don't, I will go and find you. That's what we have promised each other, right? I won't forget about it…" **More tears start to flow from Sora's eyes as he clinches onto Roxas like a lifeline.

_Roxas, I can't hold much longer!_

Slowly, Roxas notices that his body is vanishing like before. Both teen tried to reach out to each other but failed. Tears were dwelling in Roxas's eyes as well as he cried out. "Sora!"

"**Just remember our promise! No matter where we are, do not forget about it!"**

"I won't! I will not!"

Everything starts to vanish in a white light.

**Roxas's Room**

Staring wide at the ceiling, Roxas pants hard realizing that he is back from the dream. Tears were still flowing as he cups his face with his hand.

"Damn it…Damn it…"

"_**Just remember our promise! No matter where we are, do not forget about it!"**_

**TBC...**

**Hahax, End of this chapter!!**

**A lot of fluff and OOC in this chapter, but I just love it when the two were like this! Hahax!**

**Next chapter sneak:**

Clenching his fist, Roxas looks at Namine. "Will Sora forget everything about me…when he awakens?"

The room went silent as he waits anxiously for the answer.

"Yes."

**Alright! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!**

**Please review!!**


	5. The Awaken and The Forgotten

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Woho! I'm back with another chapter!**

**The journey will begin here!**

_Tears were still flowing as he cups his face with his hand._

"_Damn it…Damn it…"_

"_**Just remember our promise! No matter where we are, do not forget about it!"**_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Awaken and The Forgotten**

**Roxas's Room**

Dressed in his usual clothes, Roxas sits on his bed thinking about all the events that have happened.

"_You are not supposed to exist, Roxas."_

"What did she mean by that? I think I'll go and find her at the mansion." He stands up and was about to leave. "Oh yes, I need to meet up with Hayner and the others first."

**Usual Place**

When he arrived, Hayner and the others were chatting among themselves. Noticing that they did not sense his presence, Roxas tries to get their notice by patting Hayner on the shoulder, when instead his hand goes through the body.

"Huh?"

The others turn around to his direction and run pass him. Roxas was left alone, astonished about what just happened. He then notices a photo lying on a crater. It was a photo that he once took with Hayner and the other, but he did not appear in it.

"Why is this…happening? Am I…really not suppose to exist?"

Slowly, he starts to walk out of the usual place when three white creatures appear and block his way.

"You know?" Axel appears behind him which makes him jumps back. "They have ordered me to eliminate you if you still don't remember anything…"

"Axel…We…We are friends, right?"

"Yah, you know, turning you into a Dusk or…Hey, what did you just said? You've remembered?"

"Ye..Yeah."

"Oh! Oh, just to make sure." Axel paused for a while. "What's our boss's name?"

Roxas hesitates and shakes his head. Axel frowns at the response. "Oh, well…I guess, I have no choice then…" With that, the white creatures suddenly launches forth to attack. Noticing a wooden stick on the ground, Roxas makes a back flip to dodge the attacks and at the same time grabbing the stick. Giving it a swing, it changes into the Keyblade. In a instant, he manages to defeat all the creatures.

'Did my skills improved or something?' Roxas thought as he turns to Axel, who was already prepared to strike.

Roxas prepares for the impact but nothing happens. Axel just seems to freeze on the spot, not only which, everything seems to be.

_Roxas! Go to the mansion, the time has come!_

Diz's voice sounded in his mind, as Roxas starts to get furious at the situation. "What the hell is happening here? Hayner! Pence! Olette!" None of them reply to him, this leaves him no choice but to head to the mansion.

On the way, he encounters lots of various new white creatures, "Where do all these guys come from anyway?" Arriving at the mansion, he notices that gate was locked. "Don't tell me to come here and lock me out! Damn it!" Turning around, the white creatures have surrounded him.

It was then a vision came across his mind, showing Sora using his Keyblade to unlock doors. "Sora?" Looking at the Keyblade and the lock on the gate, Roxas points the Keyblade to the hole as a light beam shoots out from the brim of the blade. A loud 'click' sounded as the gate opens. It closes the moment Roxas gets in.

**Inside the mansion**

Roxas steps into the mansion as he scans around, the moment he reaches the centre of the hall, more white creatures appears. He dodges the attacks as he manages to strike back. He quickly dashes to the second floor and went into the room on the left hand corner.

"Huh?" It is then he notices that it was the white room he had been before. He paces around the room and stops when he saw a picture. It shows a boy like him, wearing a black cloak and was running in a town with tall buildings. "Is this…me? Ouch! AHH!!" His head starts to ache suddenly as vision starts to form in his mind.

_**Vision**_

_The scenery changes to a night town, with tall buildings all around and it was raining. At the centre of the town, a black coated person was standing in the middle, surrounded by a swamp of black and weird looking creatures. The person gives his hands a swing as two Keyblade appears in each. He clears off the creatures one by one, when he notices someone looking at him from above._

_On top of the tall building in front of him, another guy was standing there. Dressed in the same black coat, has long silver hair and his eyes blindfolded with a black cloth. The person who was fighting the creatures leaps up and dashes up the building as he tosses up one of his Keyblade, while the silver-haired guy jumps down and catch hold of the Keyblade._

_Scene Change_

_After all the creatures had been defeated, the two of them fight against each other. The silver-haired guy was knock back, as he looks up at the other person._

"_Why? Why did you have the Keyblade?" He shouted as the other person looks at his Keyblade and turns to him. "How the hell do I know!" He lifts up his Keyblade and was striking when, the silver-haired guy blocks his attack and strikes him across the chest._

_Scene Change_

_This time it shows a lab with Roxas, dressed in a black coat sitting on a device, unconscious. Diz was standing in front of him, while another person dressed in the same cloak behind him. "What are you going to do with him, Diz?"_

"_He is the source for Sora's awaken. For now, I will put him in a virtual world while Namine is fixing Sora's memories."_

"_What will happen to him?"_

"_Roxas will disappear once Sora awakens."_

"_Poor thing..."_

"_That's the fate of the Nobody."_

_**More visions appear and end**_

Feeling the aching is gone, Roxas slowly looks up and pants. He then saw a picture of him and Sora, involuntarily, his hand raises up to touch it. "Sora…I'm your…"

"You have recalled everything, don't you?"

Still looking at the picture, Roxas replies. "Yeah…I was once with the Organization XIII. Number XIII. The Keyblade's Chosen One. And...I'm a Nobody."

"………"

"Namine…I want to ask you something." Turning around, Roxas faces Namine, who was sitting across the table. "Yes?"

"You're fixing Sora's memories now right?"

"Yes. It has completed. Only left with you, Roxas. You are half of Sora, Sora needs you to be whole again."

"I knew that…that is my fate. But…" He looks down at the floor, thinking about the times he was with Sora.

"But?"

Clenching his fist, Roxas looks at Namine. "Will Sora forget everything about me…when he awakens?"

The room went silent as he waits anxiously for the answer.

"Yes."

The reply almost knocks him back as he bits his lips. "Is…Is that so…"

"Roxas…"

Suddenly Diz appears beside Namine and grabs her wrist. "Your duty is done long ago! I shall not allow you to continue this foolish act!" He cups her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Wait! Let her go, Diz!"

"You don't need to worry about her, you should go to Sora now. It is time."

"Sora…Sora is here?"

A guy in black coat appears beside Diz, "Diz, we do not have much time. There's too much Nobodies!"

Namine, who was struggling in Diz's grip, manages to take his hand off her mouth. "Roxas, just don't forget about the promise you have made with Sora. The promise between the two of you. Just remember that and believe in it!"

"Namine!" Roxas tries to reach for her but they disappear into darkness. He is left standing alone in the white room, after a while, he makes up his mind.

He runs out of the room as he makes his ways through the creatures, and reaches the other room on the other side. He pants as he notices the table in the centre of the room has an uncompleted symbol. A yellow crayon and a drawing was lying at the side, as he takes the crayon to complete the symbol by following the drawing.

As soon as he completes it, the floor starts to glow. Roxas runs to the far end as the floor disappears showing a second level. He proceeds down and goes through a door, as he reaches the lab where Diz had put him into the virtual world. Memories start to flow into him again as he use his Keyblade to destroy the machine.

Suddenly, a door at the far end slides open. Roxas steps into it to see more white creatures, but he defeats them within just a few moves.

"You are still as good as usual." Axel appears and walks across the room.

"Axel…"

"So you finally remembered, huh? But…" Suddenly a wall of flame shoots up around them, "IT IS TOO LATE!!!"

Roxas looks at him as two Keyblades appear in his hand, the Oblivion and Oath Keeper. Axel was surprise by the Keyblades as he takes out his own weapons.

Axel begins the fight as Roxas did a back filp to dodge it. Axel causes the floor to become a bed of cinders, which gradually sap Roxas's energy. Roxas dashes ahead and start hitting him with the Keyblades and knock Axel into the ground, clearing away the embers and stunning him. Roxas keep the pressure on Axel until he backs up behind the wall of fire. He suddenly comes flying out at Roxas but, he manages to hit him and knock him out.

The flame vanishes as Axel stands up, wobbling and panting. "You are…really strong…" His body starts to vanish. "We will meet again…sometimes later…"

"Yeah, we will…"

Axel vanishes into the darkness as Roxas proceed towards another door which is a corridor with a few weird looking egg-liked capsules. He moves forth to have a closer look when he notices two familiar figures in it. "Donald? And Goofy?"

He turns around to notice another door. He feels something calling out to him, something in there. "Sora?" He hesitates as the door slides open to reveal a large white room with a larger capsule in the centre. He moves forth as Diz appears in front of him. "You…!"

"Welcome, Roxas. The half of Sora…"

"Tell me, who are you and why are you doing this?"

"I am the servant of the world, and my business has nothing to do with you. Haha, and if I'm the servant, you are nothing more but a tool."

"Is that…is that supposed to be a joke? 'Cause I'm not laughing!!" Roxas dashes with his Keyblade to strike Diz, when the blade goes through his body.

"Sorry, this is only a data." Diz smirks through his bandages. Roxas lets out a raging cry as he did countless strikes at Diz, but the attacks were all in vain. He stops as he pants hard. "What's wrong? Tired already?"

"I…" Roxas glares at Diz. "I hate you…SO MUCH!!"

"You should share that hatred with Sora."

"I won't! Sora had nothing to do with this!" Roxas gives a last strike, but Diz vanishes. At the same time, the large capsule opens up, cold mist were coming out from it. Roxas turns towards it as he looks up.

"Sora…"

In the capsule was Sora, still in his slumber while floating. Roxas feels his hearts ache, if he has one. He feels the urge to touch Sora, to have him in his arms again. But he knew that if he touches him, he will…

"Sora…I…" Tears were threatening to fall. "I wish that I could I can spend longer time with you but…Sigh…It looks like…my summer vacation is…over…" Roxas smiles as tears tickle down his cheek.

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**II**

Darkness…

_**Where am I…?**_

_Sora._

_**Huh?**_

_Wake up._

_**Who are you?**_

_I'm always with you..._

"SORA!!"

Opening his eyes, Sora notices his vision was blur but he could still manage to see Donald and Goofy standing in front of him. Slowly the capsule opens, shivers a little from the cold air, Sora yawns and stretches his arms. This action causes the other two giggle, which Sora pouts as he leaps forth, catching hold onto his two comrades.

"DONALD! GOOFY!!"

They laugh as they jump around in circles. Jiminy hops onto Sora's shoulder as he yawns. "That's one good nap."

"We were sleeping?" Sora asks as Jiminy leaps onto the ground. "From this feeling, it seems to be."

"Gwarsh, how did we end up here anyway?"

Sora folds his arms across his chest. "Hmm…we defeated Ansem…"

"Yes" The others reply.

"And we met the King and Riku…"

"Uh huh…"

"Then we were searching for them to return to the island where Kairi was!"

"And after that?"

"Hmmm…I can't remember…" Sora scratches his head. Goofy looks at Jiminy, "Jiminy, did you record?"

Jiminy flips through his journal. "Strange…There's only one phrase. "Thanks, Namine." Who's Namine?" At the mention of the name, Sora felt a sudden ache on his head. "Ouch!"

"Gwarsh, are you alright, Sora?"

"Yeah…just a little headache…" Sora grins at them. Donald glares at Jiminy. "Some journal you are…"

"Umm…why don't we head outside?"

"Yeah, let's go."

**Outside the Usual Place**

As they were walking around, they ended up in the alley that leads to the usual place. Sora halts in his steps, scanning around as a familiar feeling starts to overwhelm him. 'Why does it feel so familiar? It feels like I've been here before…'

"Hey, Sora! Watz are youz doingz?" Donald half-shouted.

"Ah…! N-No…it's nothing…" He runs up to them as they go into the Usual Place, where Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting on the craters talking. The same feelings start to go through his body again. Familiar? And sadness?

"Who are you? This is our territory." Hayner raises an eyebrow.

"Umm…Sorry, but we were kinda lost here. I'm Sora. And this is Donald and Goofy."

Hayner jumps off the crater. "I'm Hayner. But sorry, I'm busy now." With that, he walks off as Pence and Olette come forth. "Sorry, he's having his usual mood swing. I'm Olette and here's Pence." All of them nod.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy…We just saw someone looking for the three of you."

"For us?"

"Yes, he seems to be in a hurry. He wore a black coat, and has this big round ears."

Sora and the others thought for a while, when a person comes into thoughts. "It's the king! Where did you see him?"

"At the station."

"The station? Thanks!"

The three quickly head out to the station.

**The Train Station**

As they reached the centre of the court in front of the station, a few white creatures appear. Holding out their weapons, Sora looks at the symbol on the creatures' forehead. 'I…seemed to see them before…What is all this feelings?'

"Sora! Stop dreaming and fightz!!" Donald shouted.

After a while, more and more creatures start to appear. Donald and Goofy were already down, as Sora wobbles in his steps. "My body feels so weak…" He fells next to Goofy as the creatures slowly circle around them. Without warning, one of them leaps towards Sora.

_SORA!!_

"Huh?" Without his control, Sora's arm suddenly rises on its own and guards the attack with the Kingdom Key. His arm gives the key a swing, hitting the creature back. Sora is startled by all these. 'My body…is moving on its own? And whose voice is that?"

"Sora!" His comrades shout as he notices more were launching their attacks at him. But a flash of black appears before him, as it defeats all the creatures. Looking closely, they realized the person is holding onto a Keyblade. It is the King!

"Your Majesty!"

"Shhh…Go and take the train in the station. It will know the way. Here, take this." Mickey takes a few leaps back and handles an orange pouch to Sora. "Your Majesty!" Mickey runs off in the other direction.

"Is that…really the King?"

"Yeah, it definitely is!"

"But the King was left behind at the door of Darkness, right? If the King is here…that means Riku is alright as well!"

"It must be!"

"Alright, I'm going to search for him. What are you two going to do?" Sora looks at Donald and Goofy.

"Well…guess that we will stay with you for a little longer, Sora." Goofy hangs his arms around Sora's shoulder. "Alright, let's go on another journey again! Three of us, together! And…where should we start?"

"We must board the train."

"Yeah, that's it!"

Donald lets out a sigh at Sora's dumbness, as they proceed into the station.

**In the Station**

"Hey Sora!"

They turn around to see Hayner and the others running to them. "Hey there, what's up?"

"No, it's just that we got this feeling that we want to see you off for your trip."

"Oh, thanks."

The bell rings for the departing of the train. "You better hurry to purchase the tickets."

Sora went to the ticket booth to purchase the ticket, when he takes out the pouch, Olette gasps as she takes out the similar pouch from her pocket. Sora looks at his in confuse as he takes the tickets. They head to a purple-yellow train as Donald and Goofy go in first, while Sora was talking to the others.

"Thanks for seeing us off."

"Nah, Sora. Is this really our first meeting?" Hayner asks.

"I don't know but…it seems to be…What's wrong?"

Hayner smiles as he shakes his head. "Just a feeling."

Sora grins but stops when he notices tears were trickling down his cheek. "Huh?" There is a pain in a corner of his heart, and he wonders why. He only just met these people.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm surprised myself."

"Hang in there, dude."

Sora smiles as he board the train. "See ya then!" The door slides close as it moves out of the station.

**On the Train**

Donald and Goofy were looking out at the scenery, while Sora is still standing at the door side. He looks at the pouch in his hand as he notices there is something hard inside. Opening it up, he finds a blue crystal ball as he holds it up, letting the sunlight reflects on it.

'Why do all these feels so familiar? What's wrong with me?'

"Sora? What's wrong?" The other two look worried at him.

"No…It's just that…I feel…kinda sad…"

Donald and Goofy look at each other and back at Sora. "We will come back." "That's right, we will come and visit Hayner and the others again!"

Sora nods his head as he sits down on the seat. The scenery changes from the sunset to a dimension lighten up by the aurora.

'But…I can't shake off this feeling…That…I have forgotten something important…"

**TBC…**

**Tada! End! Hahax!**

**Quite long… Hiaz…But worth the work!**

**Guys! MORE REVIEWS!!!**


	6. The New Journey Begins

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Guys!! I'm back!!**

**Hehex, really thanks for all the support!!**

**Well, get on with it!**

_The scenery changes from the sunset to a dimension lighten up by the aurora._

'_But…I can't shake off this feeling…That…I have forgotten something important…"_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 6:**

**The New Journey Begins**

_Sora._

_**Who's calling me?**_

_Sora..._

_**Who are you?**_

_Looks like you really forgot everything..._

_**Forgot? What have I forgotten?**_

_Soon...Sora..._

_**Huh?**_

_Soon...we shall meet again..._

_**WAIT!!**_

**On the train**

"SORA!!"

"WHOA!!!" Sora fells from the seat as he covers his ears and winces in pain.

"Gwarsh, Donald…I think you have over done it…Are you alright, Sora?" Goofy looks from Donald to the brunette on the floor.

Sora jumps onto his feet as he stares at Donald. "You don't have to yell so loud at me, you know?! Ouch…"

"We saw you tossing and turning in your sleep, murmuring something, so we tried to wake you up when Donald…"

"Yeah, yeah! It's my fault, okay? But least he's awaken now!" Donald snouts as he crosses his arm.

Sora looks out at the window, they seem to have traveled for a time being by now. He thinks back about the dream. 'What was that dream about? Who's that person? And why does he say that I've forgotten something? What…have I forgotten?'

His thoughts were break off when Goofy points out, "Guys! I think we have reached our destination!"

As soon as he said that, the train comes to a stop. The door slides open as they step out from it, the moment all of them were out, the train disappears into thin air. Looking around, they seem to be standing on a floating land with a weird looking tower in the middle. It is then they notice a person peeping through the front door of the tower. Looking at one another, Sora and the others move forth behind the suspicious person.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

The figure starts to laugh, still not turning around to them. "I gonna make the strong magician living in this tower to be my bodyguard! I have just sent in a squad of Heartless into the tower to turn him into one."

"Heartless?!"

"Yeah, didn't you all know? They are creatures that are born out from the darkness from the people's heart. And Maleficent is the one who controls them, together the two of us will rule the world!! Argh, why am I talking to you all anyway? Shoosh! Go and do your own things!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy looks at one another as they turn back to him. "I think you better throw away that thought."

"WHY YOU…!!" The figure turns around turns out to be a person with a large dog like face. "YOU…YOU GUYS!!!"

"PETE?!" Both Donald and Goofy gasp.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Pete shouted as Donald stomps his feet. "That is our question!"

Sora looks at Goofy, "You knew this guy?"

"Yeah, Pete always creates lots of trouble in our kingdom. So, your majesty locked him up in another dimension. I wonder how he escaped from it."

"Haha, that's right! Maleficent saved me from that dimension. We planned to rule over your world…no, no…all the worlds, along with the Heartless! So you better watch out!!!"

"Maleficent…huh…" All three of them start to laugh, which pisses Pete off. "What are you all laughing about? Maleficent is very…"

"She's toasted."

"What? You…You all are the ones who did it right?!"

Sora crosses his arms over his head and grins, "Yeah…She's kinda in our way, you know?"

Pete growls as he shouts, "Heartless squad!! Come out!!!"

The small, familiar Shadows start to rise from the ground as they surround Sora's group. "Long time no see, little guys!" Sora grins as the Keyblade appears in his Hand. The Shadows were defeated in just a one minute. Swing the Keyblade over his shoulder, Sora looks at Pete.

"Say there, Mr Pete. Who lives in this tower anyway?"

"W..What? You don't know about it? It's that old geezer, Yen Sid."

"Master Yen Sid is here?!" Donald gasps as he dashes into the tower, while Sora turns to Goofy. "Who is he?"

"Master Yen Sid is the King's master!"

"Whoa, sounds awesome!" With that, they both run after Donald into the tower, totally ignore the presence of Pete.

**In the Tower**

When they enter the tower, they were amazed by its structure as they explore around. Looking back at the other two, Sora points to the stairs. "Guys, I think we should proceed up the stairs."

They agree and proceed. Along the way up the second level, they encounter more Shadows and Soldier Shadows. After defeating them, they reached a door to the second level as they step into the room. It was empty with another door leading to the staircase to the third level. Before they could proceed, more Heartless appear, using magic and moves like 'Cyclone', they easily defeat the enemies.

The road to the third level is the same to the second level. After the defeating of enemies in the room at third level, Donald stomps his feet. "Heartless! Heartless! HEARTLESS!! Nothing has changed at all!!"

"You mean…the world did not gain peace?" Sora looks at the other two as they shake their heads. "Let's just continue up to meet Master Yen Sid."

**Into the top level**

As they reach the top room, Donald and Goofy pace forth and salute at a old man sitting in the middle. "It's good to see you again, Master Yen Sid."

Sora, not know how he should react in this situation, just simply. "Hey there." This gesture makes Donald yells at him, "Sora! You're rude!"

"Now, now, it's alright." Yen Sid looks at each of them. "I bet that you have seen the King, haven't you?"

"Yes, Master Yen Sid. But we didn't get the chance to talk." Goofy explains.

"Yes, he is quite busy. It is up to me to instruct you of your upcoming journey."

"Journey?!" Sora realizes his sudden outburst, as he mumbles a small apology as he continues. "Umm…I thought our journey was over. I'm supposed to find my friend, Riku and returns to my island."

"Yes, I know. But Sora, you are the key that connects everything. Your choice will decide whether you are able to return to your island with your friend. Or the island will disappear."

Sora looks down, "I'm the…key?" Raising his hand, the Keyblade appears. Yen Sid looks at the Keyblade to Sora. "The one chosen by the Keyblade. You are the key to everything, this is your destiny. Here." He gives his hand a wave as a book appears on the table. "Read this, it will help you in your upcoming journey."

Sora steps forth as he opens the book and starts reading.

**"The Beginning"**

**Each journey gives rise**

**to chance encounters,**

**and each encounter brings**

**forth a farewell.**

**When a farewell leads to**

**a journey, the worlds open**

**their hearts.**

**Those chosen by the light,**

**or ensnared by darkness.**

**Friends who share the**

**same bonds, though their**

**paths may differ.**

**When you doubt the path trod**

**thus far, when the hand you**

**held is lost to you, gaze anew**

**at the heart that once was...**

**For all the answers are within.**

**"Interlude"**

**A long dream.**

**A sad farewell, hanging in the air**

**in that "world between."**

**What is reality? What is illusion?**

**The path chosen by the young boy**

**leads to his memories.**

**When caught in the stream of**

**the days and nights going past,**

**gaze anew at your steps...**

**For there all confusion will end.**

**"The Future Story"**

**Will the day come when this battle, born**

**of confusion, will end?**

**It is different things to different people.**

**Can the reality be that which is hidden?**

**The reason is mere existence.**

**Still, memories can be believed.**

**Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the**

**soothing waves of your memories.**

**By and by, your fleeting rest will be over...**

**And everything will begin.**

Finishing reading the book, Sora looks at Yen Sid. "Um…I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Why is there still Heartless running about? I thought we have sealed the Door to Darkness?"

"It is true that your past journey stopped a lot of Heartless from invading. But Heartless were born due to the darkness in the hearts. You won't be able to eliminate them unless there's no darkness in one's heart."

All the three of them shrug their shoulders. "What are those hard works that we have done so far for?"

"Now then, I must tell you about your new enemies." Yen Sid gives his hand a wave as a replica of Donald appears beside them. It glows and changes into a Heartless. "If Donald's heart is stolen, he will become a heartless. All of you should know that, right?"

They nod. "In your upcoming journey, stronger enemies will appear." He gives his hand another wave as the Heartless disappears, while the white creature they have fought before appears. "This is the Nobody."

At the mention of the name, Sora's heart aches suddenly, making him wonders why. "The…Nobody?"

"When a person with a strong will and heart changed into a Heartless, the empty body they left behind starts to move on its own conscious and will. That is the Nobody. And this type of Nobody is the basic type, called Dusk." He gives his hand a wave again as the Dusk vanishes, only to be replace by a person dresses in a black coat.

"Black…coat…AHH!!" Sora clenches his head as he fells to his knees and winces in pain. Not only has his head hurts, his heart as well.

"Gwarsh! Sora, are you alright? You have been acting strange ever since we left the basement at Twilight Town."

Sora pants as he looks at them, "I…I don't know why I'm acting like this either…"

"Master Yen Sid, do you know what's going on with Sora?" Donald turns to Yen Sid, who just remains silent. Sora stands up with the help of his two friends as he looks from the black coat person to Yen Sid. "Who is this person?"

"They are the stronger Nobodies who controls over the other Nobodies. They formed an organization called the Organization XIII, consists of 13 powerful Nobodies, each is attributed a power and a certain type of Nobody. But what their true intention is, I do not know."

"Organization…XIII…" Sora mumbles as he eyes the person.

"They don't really exist. They don't have hearts. But, they pretend to have one, and pretend to have feelings. So, don't be fooled by them on your journey!"

Placing his hand on his chest, Sora looks down, "They…don't exist…don't have a heart…Why am I feeling…so sad?" Suddenly a view vision sweeps past before him.

"_You are not supposed to exist..."_

"_And I'm a Nobody."_

"_Sora needs you to be whole again."_

"SORA!!" Donald and Goofy shouted making Sora snaps back from the vision. "What..What?"

"We are supposed to ask you that! What's wrong? You suddenly zoned out."

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Sora rubs his head as he tries to recall what the visions are, he does not seem to remember it already.

Yen Sid stands up from his chair as he points to the door at the far end of the room. "Go through that door to get your clothes change, Sora. There will be three fairies there to help you. Don't you think that your clothes were too small for you?"

All three of them look at Sora, as they realized that it is true the old shirt looks small and tight on him. Sora's face flushes as he grins in embarrassment, as they go towards the door.

**Inside the room**

In the room, they saw three fairies chit-chatting among themselves. Sora looks back at his two comrades. "The Nodies, the Organization XIII. I don't know what's happening but…I know that we will manage everything if we stick together."

They nod in agreement as Sora moves towards the fairies. "Excuse me, ladies…"

All the fairies turn around as the red one speaks first. "Oh, hello there Sora. The three of us will hereby grant you new clothing for your upcoming journey. Well, let's begin."

The blue and green fairies get Sora into position as the green fairy casts her spell on Sora's clothes, changing it into green. The blue fairy complains as she changes it into blue, while the red fairy did the same aftermaths. While they are fighting, a crow is at a opening of the tower, looks down on them casting magic and then flies off.

Sora could not stand it any longer. "Argh!! Could you all just make up your minds?!"

The fairies gasp as they smile to one another. "Alright then ladies, we will do it together." They wave their wands at the same time, sending blue, green and red beams onto Sora, as his clothes changes into a black, mix with blue, red and yellow. Sora was fascinated by his new outfit as he grins widely, and takes out his Keyblade to make a few pose.

"That's no ordinary clothes, dear. Here, take the orb." A yellow orb appears floating before him, as he reaches out to touch it. Waves of new power and energy start to flow through his body as his clothes flash a bright light, and it changes into an all red-black version. Not only that, he notices another Keyblade was on his other hand. "Whoa…"

"The journey will be hard from now, so you will need new powers. The other powers of that clothe must be discovered by yourself. Master Yen Sid had something else to give to you all as well."

"Alright! Thanks a lot!" The clothe changed back to the black one as they exit the room.

**Back to Yen Sid**

Yen Sid was standing by the window as he beckons Sora and the others to go to him. As soon as they reach him, the saw their old Gummi Ship floating outside the tower.

"It's the Gummi Ship!! Oh boy!!"

"Well, then…" Sora looks at the other two, as they jump back in line and was about to salute when Yen Sid stops them. "Wait!" They shrug.

"Due to the sealing of Kingdom Hearts, the paths to the worlds were close, do you all know that?"

They nod.

"But somehow, the darkness manages to find their way into the worlds again."

"Eh?! That's unfair."

"Now, now. Do not worry. As new paths can be opened by unlocking special gates in each world. And about the gates, your Keyblade will signal you where it was. Alright then, that's all I can say now, my duty is over. Go forth, Sora, Donald, Goofy."

They smile to one another as the three salute Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid, thank you for everything." The moment they went off, Yen Sid disappears into thin air.

**While with the fairies**

"W..What is this?!"

They look at the crow that in front of them, standing on of a black-purple robe.

"This robe looks like…"

"I know! It's Malefi…" She covers her mouth immediately.

"Stop! We mustn't think about it! Oh no…the memories were starting to return." The robe starts to move as the three of them panic. "We must inform Master Yen Sid!!" Two of the fairies disappear as the robe starts to take shape.

"Ma..Maleficent!!" The last fairy gasps as she left the room as well.

Looking around, Maleficent starts to laugh as her laughter echoes through the tower.

**On the Gummi Ship**

All of a sudden, Sora feels a shiver down his spine. "What was that about…?"

It is then two familiar voice sound through the receiver. It is the Gummi Engineers, Chip and Dale.

"Hi there, Sora! The both of us will be at your service again!"

"Thanks a lot, Chip and Dale! Let me see, what's the next destination." He looks at the map, only to notice one world that was link to them. "Only one?"

"But it looks like some place we know."

"Well, then…" Sora tighten his seat belts as he puts his hands on the wheel. "Let's go then!"

**TBC…**

**Hahax, end!!**

**Wait for the next chapter and review more!!**


	7. The XIII Organization

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys!! I'm back!!**

**Sorry for the delay, lots of things happened lately!**

**Well, on with it.**

"_Well, then…" Sora tightens his seat belts as he puts his hands on the wheel. _

"_Let's go then!"_

**二人の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 7:**

**The XIII Organization**

Stepping out from the Gummi Ship, Sora and accompanies look around the place. It was a small town, stationed on a cliff. Seeing the structure that used to be the Hollow Bastion Castle, Sora looks at his comrades.

"This is Hollow Bastion, right? It seems better than before."

"Wonder how's Leon and the others were doing."

"AH!" Donald quackes as he points to one of the rooftop, where three Soldier Shadows were lurking around and disappear.

"Looks like we got more work to do. Come on, guys."

**Hollow Bastion**

The three of them chase the Heartless as they ended up in Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, as if scanning for something.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"That's the town's defense mechanism!"

They turn to the source of the voice, to see a familiar face standing on a high ground grinning down at them.

"Yuffie!"

The ninja girl was about to answer back when she notices shadows start to appear around the trio. "Look out!"

Sora's Keyblade flashes into his hands as some Dusk and Heartless swoop in to hit him. They are quickly surrounded by the enemies. After a while, they manage to dispose off them, and they notice the defense mechanism also helps them.

"Hey, you guys!" Jumping down from the top, Yuffie lands in front of Sora trio, grinning widely. "I see that you're still in top form."

Sora pats his chest and grins, "What do you expect? Looks like you are doing fine too, Yuffie."

"What do YOU expect?" Said Yuffie as she mimicks his words.

"How are the others?" Donald comes forth. "Great!" Came the answer.

"Hey, Yuffie! Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asks but Yuffie replys with a straight "Nope!", making him frown. "But I had a feeling that I will see you guys again!"

Hearing this, Sora holds up his hand in front of his face and with a deep voice, he imitates Leon's words. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" The trio starts to laugh.

"Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie runs around the corner as the others follow her. They enter Merlin's House, to see Cid working on a computer, while Aerith and Leon watch.

Yuffie turns to the trio behind her. "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

Hearing the noise, Leon and the others turn around. "It's been a while!" Aerith smiles at them. "Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid smirks, while Leon did it as well. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Sora asked as they procced into the house.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

"You...remembered?" Sora thought for a while. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!?"

"Thanks!" Donald quacks.

"So where've you guys been all this time?"

Goofy scratches his head. "We were sleepin'."

"Where? In cold storage?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy act nervously as Aerith smiles at the trio. "It doesn't matter. This is great. Everyone's together again!"

"So, um...we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen them?"

All of them shake their head as Sora slumps in disappointment.

"Sorry. But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?" Hearing the pink-dress girl's worried voice, Sora smiles back at her. "Okay. Thanks."

Cid suddenly came in front of Sora while rubbing his hands together. "Now, now, don't go thanking us just yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem."

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?"

"That's right!"

Sora grins at he places his hands at his hips. "Sounds like you could use our help."

Leon smirks at this. "Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora pats his chest proudly. "Like we're gonna say, no?"

"...I forgot who I'm dealing with."

Donald stomps his feet. "Hey...what do you mean by that?" Aerith giggles. "Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon compliment'."

Leon went past them and opens the door. "Follow me to the bailey, there's something you need to see."

The moment he leaves, Merlin appears. "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"It's Merlin! Long time no see!"

Yuffie looks at the old wizard. "Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!"

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" The trio nod their heads. "Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin turns to Aerith.

"Oh!" She takes out three cards from her pocket and hands it each to the trio. "Here...they're presents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them."

Sora takes the card and flips it so he can read it. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member!"

"It's a membership card!" Donald holds his card high up.

"A-hyuk! Kinda cool, huh?"

"Hey, thanks, Leahhh...huh?" Sora turns around to the door and sees that Leon is already gone, it was then he remembers. "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment, Sora. What about your magic?"

"Huh? Oh, that's right..." Sora crosses his arms, trying to recall.

Yuffie chuckles. "Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!"

Merlin sighs and smiles at the blushing boy in front of him. "Now, what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you a few spells. But be careful with them!"

"Thanks, Merlin!"

Donald pats Sora. "To the bailey, and fast!"

**Bailey**

Sora and company reach the bailey, as they see Leon looking over the edge at the dark castle far ahead in the distance.

"Look at that." Sora looks at where he was pointing and gasps. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything. Except...for that..."

He points to the castle,"...and that." Then points to two Dusks walking in the direction of the castle

"We'll handle them!"

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora, do you know what's going on, then?"

Sora crosses his arm. "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But he's not even smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

Goofy joins in. "And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!"

_**"You called?"**_

All four of them look around and see no one taht the source of voice came from. Sora runs out into an open area.

_**"You're doing well."**_

Sora unleashes his Keyblade "Who's that!?"

_**"This calls for a celebration..."**_

Several Dusks appear. Leon readies his Gunblade while Sora chases the Dusks through the bailey. They closes the gate that leads into the town, preventing the Nobodies from entering. Sora and gang fights against the enemies as they defend the gate.

_**"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable **__**hands..."**_

Sora runs back to the open area. "Show yourselves!"

Six cloaked figures appear on top of the building.

"Organization XIII!"

Sora tighten his grip on his keyblade. "Good! Now we can settle this!"

_**"What a shame... And here I thought we could be friends."**_

They disappear in a laugh. "Stop!" Donald shouted as he was about to run to a set of stairs, a single cloaked man appears before them. "What's the big idea!?"

The man starts to laugh. "Oopsy-daisy!"

"Move!"

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

Sora starts to glare. "I said get outta the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing. If I were just any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing "any old" about me."

Sora stands up straight. "Ha! Tough talk for someone who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!"

The hooded man wags a finger at Sora "Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?"

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?"

Sora: Remind me?

The man starts to laugh out out suddenly. "That's RIGHT, he used to give me that same exact look."

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!

"Gee... I just don't know. You might have just forget about it, about...the other you..."

The moment the phrase was said, Sora has a sudden blur vision of a blond boy looking him, follows by a pain in the chest and head, as he drops his key blade and clenches hard onto both of the areas. Donald and Goofy rushes to his side as Leon points his Gunblade at the hooded man. "What have you done?"

The man spreads his arms open as if challenging him to strike him. "I have done nothing, he might be...trying to remember something?" The man eyed Sora, who was currently panting hard. "Be a good boy now!"

"Wait!" He disappears as Donald tries to jump on him. "Nuts! He got away!"

"Gawrsh...Sora, are you alright?"

Sora slowly sits back up as the pains start to ease down slowly. "Yeah...I think so..."

"You have been acting strange lately, Sora...Are you really okay?" Donald looks at him while the teenage grins. "I'm alright, guys. Thanks. I wonder what he meant by those words..."

"Y'know, I think he was just trying to confuse ya."

"Yeah, you're right..." Sora tries to stand up by the previous pain made his legs weak. He was about to fell back when Leon catch hold of his arm. "Thanks, Leon."

When Sora gets back on his stance, he takes out his membership card and reads it out proudly. "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member..."

The card suddenly begins to glow. Sora gasps and lets go of it, as it floats in the air to everyone's amazement. The Keyblade glows as well.

"Huh?" Looking down at his keyblade to the card.

Leon looks from the items to them. "What's this?"

"Gawrsh, ya think...?"

The card flashes a light that reveals a Keyhole, while a crown symbol appears on the ground beneath Sora. Pointing the keyblade towards the keyhole as a light beamed from the tip of the blade into the large keyhole, a locked sound was heard after that.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Oh boy!"

Sora turns to Leon. "Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling."

Leon nods, "Organization XIII... They look tough. Be careful out there."

"See ya soon."

Leon gives them a wave as the group reboards the Gummi Ship and notices that their map has changed. The Twilight Town had disappeared from the map while a few new worlds appear. Sora was about to pilot the ship when Donald and Goofy stop him.

"Sora, you should go and take a rest, leave it to me and Goofy to pilot the ship."

"But..."

"A-hyuk, Donald's right, Sora. We will handle the ship."

Smiling at their concern, Sora gives the two a hug while moving to the back of the ship. Sitting on the back seat, Sora starts to recall the previous incident.

'What was that all about? Why am I having all this pain? Who...Who is that person in my vision...? Hmm...I...feel so...tired...'

Slowly, Sora drifts into sleep.

**In Sora's dream**

Opening his eyes, Sora realises he was standing on the beach of Destiny Island, as the familiar sound of the sea waves fills his mind.

"How I miss the island...Riku...Kairi...and..." Sora paused. 'And who? Why am I having a feeling like...there's someone else I miss other then Riku and Kairi?' Sora winces as he felt the similar pain coming back to him, as he sits on the sandy ground. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

_**"Are you alright?"**_

Sora looks up slowly to see a boy around his age, wearing a milky white shirt and pants in front of him. He has blond spiky hair and the similar pair of sapphire eyes as Sora's. For some reasons, Sora starts to feel his face getting hot when the blond smiles at him.

_**"You have finally came, Sora. I have been waiting for you..."**_

**The end of this chappy!! Hahax:P Sorry that I now then post up the new chapter! But please RnR!! I won't post until the reviews get past 55!!**


	8. Forgotten

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**HI, guys!! Lolx, thanks for the reviews.**

**Here goes your next chapter!**

_For some reasons, Sora starts to feel his face getting hot when the blond smiles at him._

_**"You have finally came, Sora. I have been waiting for you..."**_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 8:**

**Forgotten**

**Still in Sora's dream**

Sora looks at the blond in front of him. "Who is he? And...what is this feeling I'm having? My heart is beating so fast!"

"**Sora? Are you alright?" **The boy taps the brunette's shoulder, causing him to jerk slightly due to the contact. **"S..Sorry! Did I scare you or something?"**

Sora shakes his head hard, "N..No! I'm sorry..."

"**You don't need to apologise. Here, take my hand." **The blond reaches out his hand to Sora, as he stares at it and back to the blond, who was smiling. He blushes hard as he takes the hand, while the other pulls him up onto his feet. Sora brushes off the sand on his pants as he looks at the blond. "T..Thanks..."

The other smiles at him again as he looks towards the sea. Sora too, follows his action.

Silence...

Silence...

'Man...it's too quiet already! Why am I acting so nervous in front of this guy? Who is he anyway? And why...am I dreaming about him anyway?' Sora takes a side glance at the blond, which the other notices.

"**Looks like...you really have forgotten about everything..."**

"Eh?"

The blond turns to Sora, looking straight into his eyes. Sora starts to feel uneasy but he could not take his eyes off the other boy, like he was attracted to them.

"How...How do you know my name? Have we met before? Why are you in my dreams? What have I forgotten? What...!"

The other boy silence him by placing a finger on his lips, making Sora's face as red as a tomato. **"Now, now, one question at a time, Sora. How do I know your name? Because I knew it. Have we met before? Yes. Why am I in your dreams? Because I am. What have you forgotten? I can't tell you that."**

"That did not answer much of it...wait a sec, were you the one who talked to me when I was asleep and controlling my body back then at Twilight Town? Who are you anyway?" Sora takes a few steps back as he gets into fighting stance. "Answer me!"

The blond looks at him for a while before turning his glance back to the sea again. **"I can't, Sora. I can't tell you anything." **

"Why?"

"**Because...those were your memories. You must remember them yourself, I can't tell you even though I knew it, even though...I wish to..." **

Sensing the sadness in the other's voice, Sora calms himself down. "I'm sorry..."

"**Why are you apologising to me?"**

"Not sure...Just felt that I need to do so. By the way, what's your name?"

"**It's...!" **The blond pause as he looks down at his feet. **"I...I can't tell you that..."**

Sora frowns as he places his hand on his hips. "Is it because of my memories again?" The other boy just stay silent. Sora sighs, "Oh well, but I need to find a name to call you right? Let's see...How about...Roxas?"

The blond widen his eyes, obviously shock. Sora chuckles, "Because you and I look kinda alike. So I sort of change the arrangement of my name and add an 'x' to it. Sounds nice though! Nice to meet you then Roxas!"

Roxas smiles as he takes Sora's reaching hand and shakes it. **'Even though you have forgotten...you still...'**

"Hey, Roxas? What's wrong?" Roxas snaps out of his thoughts. **"Ah...no...it's nothing!"**

Sora turns towards the sea as he breathes in the air. "I sure miss this place...It's been a while now..."

"**It's your homeland. It won't be weird for you to miss it, after so long..." **Sora looks at him, studying the blond's feature. 'He really looks like a mirror image of me, but at the same time he looks different. Unlike me, he looks...a bit more mature...I can't help to have a thought that I've seen him somewhere...'

Realise that Sora was staring at him, Roxas smirks as he gives Sora a flick of his fingers on the forehead, making him snaps out of his thoughts. "HEY!! That hurts!! What did you do that for?!"

"**Still ask me what I did that for? You were staring at me for the past few minutes; anyone would think that you have a crush on me or something." **Hearing this, Sora immediately blushes hard as he turns around and paces off. **"Hey Sora! Where are you going?" **Roxas shouts as he follows Sora towards the secret cavern.

**­****Inside the cavern**

Sora calms himself, trying to make the heat go off from his face. The more he thinks back about what Roxas had said, the more he blushes. 'This is so weird!! Why am I acting like this?! I've only met this guy for the first time, and…and I'm acting all fuzzy about him!!! Am I gay?! No, no! Kairi is still waiting for me!'

"**Hey, Sora!"**

"WOAH!!!" Roxas immediately takes his hand off Sora's shoulder, totally shocked by the brunette's reaction. "E…Er…Sorry, Roxas…I was just…"

"**No…I understand. We just met each other and I'm already starting to act like I knew you for years…I'm sorry…"**

"N…NO!!" Sora shouts as he grabs Roxas's hand, startle the blond again. "Don…Don't say that!! You said that we have met each other before! That means we were friends back then! So it is natural that you were all friendly to me, I should be the one apologising for forgetting all the things!! I…!"

His words were cut off as Roxas leans forth to embrace him, making him dumbfound. But the warmth that came from Roxas makes Sora feels safe in it. All kinds of feeling were express in the embrace. Nostalgic. Care. Sad? Sora returns the hug by placing his arms around the blond's waist, as the hold around him tightens, yet remains gentle.

"**How I wish…that you haven't forgotten about the promise…" **Roxas whispers as it makes the hairs on the back of Sora's neck stand. "I'm sorry…"

Roxas let go of him and smiles at him. **"Hey, it's not your fault that you forget about it…or you could say…it is my fault…"**

"Huh?"

"**No. It's nothing. By the way, why did you run into this cavern at the very place?"**

Sora looks around the cavern. "I…erm…Just wanna look around here, it's been a while since I was here." He turns his back towards Roxas to hide his blush, as he thought back the reason why he ran into the cavern at the first place. Sora snaps out of his thoughts when he saw the craving he and Kairi did at the very corner of the rock wall. He bents down and touch it. "Kairi…"

"**You miss her a lot, don't you?"**

Sora nods his head as he reaches to his pocket and takes out the charm that Kairi made for him. "Yeah…I wonder how she is doing right now…"

"**She's waiting for you of course. You did promise her after all."**

Sora stands up and face Roxas. "How did you know about that?" Roxas just smiles and shrugs his shoulder, as he scans the wall. Sora too, walks around to look at all the old craving. He stops at one of it; the craving was showing Sora and someone else, the other person's drawing was too blurry to recognise. There are also words craved below the picture.

"_First Friend"_

"First friend? When did I ever carve this picture anyway? Hey, Roxas…!" He looks towards Roxas, only to find his back facing him with hands inside his pocket. "Roxas?"

Roxas turns around to him, which Sora could not help to notice a glimpse of sadness in those sapphire eyes of his. But it was soon replace by a smile on Roxas's face. **"Yeah? What was it, Sora?"**

"Ermm… no…it's nothing…Come on, let's go outside." Roxas nods his head as he follows Sora out to where the slanted tree is. They sit on it as they look out to the sea. "Say, Roxas…Why are you in my dreams anyway?"

"**Do I really have to answer that question again? Just like I answered you just now. 'Because I am', Sora." **

"But…how can it be? You can't just BE in my dreams."

"**Am I a nuisance to you?"**

"No…No!! That's not what I meant! Sorry…"

"**The fifth time…"**

"Huh?"

Roxas turns to him, **"That's the fifth time you said 'Sorry' to me. Please don't be so polite, just treat me like a normal friend, okay?"**

"Sor…" Roxas silence Sora by placing his finger on his lips. **"No, Sora. That's not what I want to hear, Sora."**

Sora blushes, "Okay." Roxas takes his finger back as they two continue to enjoy the view. Suddenly, Roxas feels a pressure on his shoulder; he tilts his head slightly to see Sora leaning his head on his shoulder, with his eyes close. **"Sora?"**

Sora's eyes snap open as he quickly sits back up, face blushing madly. "I…I!!! Roxas…I…I'm sorry!! I didn't know what came to me!! I…I…!!"

"**It's alright, Sora." **Roxas laugh a little at Sora's reaction. **'Although he had lost the memories, his heart still remembers it.'**

"Roxas?" Roxas looks at him. **"Yes?"**

Sora looks down at his hands, trying to hide the blush. "Can I…can I do that again?"

Roxas kept silent, while Sora was nervously waiting for the reply. **"Of course you can, Sora." **Sora raises his head, grinning. Slowly he lean back onto Roxas's shoulder, what he did not expect was that, Roxas places his arm around him to pull him closer. But Sora don't mind it at all, in fact, he seems to like it. Being with Roxas seems to make everything feels right and safe; the feeling is unlike being with Donald, Goofy…Even with Riku or Kairi.

_SORA!!_

"Whoa..WHAT?!" Sora jerks up which happens to knock onto Roxas's jaw line. "Roxas! I'm sorry!!"

Roxas rubs his jaw line, **"It's okay. It seems that your friends were calling you to wake up now."**

"Will…Will I get to see you again?"

Roxas stands up and pats his shoulder. **"You will always get to see me here, in your dreams."**

Sora reaches out his pinky finger. "Promise?" Roxas smiles at him as he raises his hand and hooks his pinky finger with Sora's. **"Yeah, it's a promise."**

"Eh…How to I go wake up anyway?" Roxas sighs, **"Close your eyes and relax yourself." **Sora did as what he was told, his body starts to fade off as he disappear in small particles of light. Roxas looks from the place where Sora stood to his pinky finger. **"We have made another promise again…Sora…"**

**On the Gummi Ship**

"Sora!!"

"Hmmm…Okay, okay, I'm awake now! Yawn…" Sora stretches his arms as he stands up to walk around. He looks at his finger and grins.

"A-hyuk, Sora, you seem happy? Have a nice dream?"

"Eh! Erm…well…never mind about this, what's our next destination?" Sora blushes as he looks at the world map.

"The next stop seems like a castle." Donald looks from the map to Sora, "We will be landing soon."

"Alright then! Let's go on for another adventure!"

**That's the end of this chapter!! Stay tuned for more!! Lolx, currently playing KH2 Final Mix+!!**


	9. Beast’s Castle

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**HI, guys!! Lolx, thanks for the reviews.**

**Looks like all of you like the previous chapter**

**Here goes your next one.**

"_The next stop seems like a castle." Donald looks from the map to Sora, "We will be landing soon."_

"_Alright then! Let's go on for another adventure!"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 9:**

**Beast's Castle**

After going through the Stardust Sweep to an enchanted castle in the midst of a dark forest. The three enter through large doors into a dimly lit and empty hallway.

Sora looks around the castle. "Hey, what is this place? It's huge!" Goofy nods in agreement. "And sorta gloomy, don't ya think? I wonder who lives here."

Suddenly, a loud familiar roar rings through the castle which startle the trio. Goofy turns to the other two. "Hey, does anybody else recognize that?"

Another growl was heard as Sora thinks for a while. "Hey! That's the Beast!"

"Maybe we should check up on him."

Sora was about to proceed when he notice a Shadow Heartless sneaks across the floor into the Parlor. "Come on, guys!"

**Beast's Castle**

The three rushes to the room as Donald peeks around the doorframe, there is no sign of the Heartless they just saw. "Where did it go?"

They step into the room when Donald notices a mysterious glowing rose, under a glass case sitting on a table in the corner of the room. He walks over to it when the Shadow pops out of the ground suddenly, snapping Donald from his trance

"Found it!"

Many more spring up and surround them as Sora gets out his Keyblade. They try to fight them off, but more just keep coming, until they are cornered. Sora looks at the number. "Aw, come on! Enough already!"

"Somebody help us!"

The doors slam open all of a sudden and the Beast walks in with an angry scowl on his face. He knocks away all the Heartless that attack him and growls. He was walking towards them as Sora greets him.

"Just in time!"

Instead of greeting back, the Beast walks over to the rose, by knocking the trio away. He clenches onto the rose glass, almost fondling it, and walks out of the room. Sora and gang watch him leave.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?"

Sora folds his arms. "With this many Heartless around, something must be up."

Donald stomps his feet, while rubbing his face. "Why'd he have to do that?"

The three leave the room, but Donald stops in midway. "What is it, Donald?"

"I just thought I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." They look up to the long staircase branching to the east and west.

"Well... If the Beast is here in the castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?"

"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too. Come on! Let's go find her!"

The trio runs up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turns around and puts a finger to his lips to signal the other two to silence themselves. Goofy clasps his hands over his mouth as they sneak closer to the door. They can hear a voice coming from the room.

"What am I going to do?"

Sora points to the door quietly while Donald and Goofy nod. Donald steps back from the door and gets ready to run.

"Donald! Wait…!" Sora tries to stop the duck but he already blasts through the doors, and lands flat on his face.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" They look up to see Belle standing there, smiling at them as she bents down to hug Donald. "Donald!" She then notices the other two at the door. "Sora! Goofy!"

"Hiya!"

Donald struggles in Belle's arm. "Hey!! Put me down! Put me down!" She finally realizes and sets the dizzy Donald down.

"Where's the Beast?"

At the mention of the Beast, Belle immediately frowns. "Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?"

Donald and Goofy look to Sora, who shrugs, "Not exactly. But we can still help! Since we're here and all."

Donald looks up at Belle "The Beast won't talk to you?"

Belle lets out a sigh. "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

"Wait a second. Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants." The trio is puzzled "But why?"

"That's what I don't know."

Sora folds his arms and think. "Hmm. Where's this dungeon?"

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there."

"West hall. Got it. Let's go, guys."

"Be careful!"

Sora gives her a thumbs up as they leave, and enter the west hall, passing rows of armor. "There should be a way into the undercroft around here..." It was then, Sora notices a wardrobe down the hall that seems to be blocking something, so he tries to move it. Behind, he sees a door. "Here it is!"

To their surprise, the wardrobe starts to move as it faces Sora. "Do you MIND!?"

The wardrobe moves back again, blocking the door. Sora again pushes the wardrobe slowly so as not to wake her. Once he finally moves her completely out of the way, she wakes up.

"And I was just starting to get comfortable... May I help you?"

Sora looks from his group to the wardrobe. "Huh? What? Oh, right---Belle needs us to go to the dungeon."

"Oh goodness! You're here to help my friends? Well, why didn't you say so?"

Sora scratches his cheek. "Erm..."

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast."

The trio is shock at this new information. "The prince is the Beast!?"

"That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time."

"What's this about a...spell?"

Wardrobe takes a deep breathe. "Well, it was a cold winter's night..." The three nods, interested to hear more. "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to."

"Aww..."

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!" The trio looks at each other in confuse. "A clock?" Wardrobe just smiles at them. "You'll find out soon enough."

Sora nods. "All right then. Let's get going."

They enter the door to the undercroft and find a strange door with two stone creatures on it. "This must be it."

Donald walks over to the door and places an ear against it. The eyes of the creatures glow suddenly, Donald backs away from the door as the creatures come alive and grab the keyhole of the door.

"Uh-oh!" Donald runs before one of the Heartless creatures slams a fist down on top of him. The creatures slam their fists together. After a while, Sora and gang defeats the door and an odd dark spiked ball floats out of it. They watch it hover into the room and disappear. The door becomes unlocked.

Donald looks at the door. "You think the dungeon's past this door?"

"A-hyuk! It should be. C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!!"

Sora nods. "He's right. Let's go."

They enter the door and find a small room with a few objects inside. "There's nobody here."

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" The trio sighs in disappointment.

"Did someone say "rescue"?" They are startle by the sudden voice, as they look around trying to find the source of it. But only to hear more of it.

"Shhh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM."

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me."

Goofy moves forth into the room a bit. "We are nice. We're your friends."

Sora joins him. "Yeah. Belle sent us to find you."

It was then, a clock, a candlestick, a teapot, and a teacup hop off their chairs and join Sora's group, who bend down to their level. The trio looks at the object in amazement when Sora starts to introduce themselves. "I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy."

Sora motions to them as he says their names, when Donald suddenly reaches out to grab Cogsworth, scaring the rest of the servants, along with Sora and Goofy. Donald picks up Cogsworth and holds it in front of him.

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, sir!"

Donald inspects the clock, who is waving about, while Donald shakes him. Sora turns to Lumiere, the candlestick. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It is we who are overjoyed to see you!"

Donald tickles Cogsworth's foot and pulls on his arm.

"Gwarsh…Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?"

Cogsworth, who was still struggling, reply. "Yes, that's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress."

Lumiere sighs. "It seems so long ago...It was a cold winter's night... An old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter. But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince...

Donald opens up Cogsworth's window and plays with his pendulum. "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Cogsworth shuts his window, and Donald places him on top of a box. Cogsworth dusts off and clears his throat. "The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meager appearance."

"That's awful!"

Lumiere looks at them. "Oui. He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...how shall I say...cruel."

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth shouts at him.

Mrs. Potts, the teapot continues the story. "The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances... Still, he would not take her in. Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. She turned the Prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart. And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too."

Sora folds his arms and looks at them. "Wow... That's quite a story. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald shouts.

"Oh no, we already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..."

"He sure is acting weird."

The servants sigh. "It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others. You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are shock at this. "Heartless!? If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here. Let's go find the Beast!"

"Splendid!" Lumiere hops down and reaches the door. "Follow me, messieurs. I know a shortcut." They continue into the undercroft. On the upper level, two suits of armor guarding a door. Cogsworth raises an arm of his. "Allow our guests to pass!" The suits step aside and the doors open. Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Lumiere proceed in first, while Cogsworth turns to Sora and gang. "After you."

They enter the tunnel. When Lumiere turns to them. "I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption."

"What kind of contraption?"

"Observe." Cogsworth jumps onto a crank that is nearby, which lowers a dark flaming lantern.

"The lantern came down!"

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open..."

Mrs. Potts continues. "But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning---with an enchanted flame. You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly."

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?"

Mrs. Potts sighs. "I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light..."

"Hmm... How about I try using the Keyblade?" Sora calls out his Keyblade and it at the lantern. The enchanted flame dies down and Lumiere lights the lantern normally. "Bravo! Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!"

Sora grins. "Piece of cake!"

"Again, it is not quite so simple, mon ami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?"

Cogsworth looks at them. "What? Why? Lumiere! You…!"

Lumiere continues his explanation. "If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again. Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you."

Sora nods. "Alright! Let's give it a shot!" Sora, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumiere repeat this on each of the other lanterns to open the passageway. After the last lamp was lighten up, Sora turns to the servants. "Are we all set?"

"Oui. The secret door should open now."

Goofy looks around. "But I don't see any secret door."

Cogsworth moves towards the wall, which has one of the block sticking out of it. "No need to worry. Just push that block over there---the one that's sticking out."

"Got it." Sora pushes the block into the wall and it reveals a set of stairs. Lumiere looks back at them. "Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." Mrs. Potts and Chip too, follow Lumiere.

Sora shouts to them. "Watch out for the Heartless!"

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you." Cogsworth proceed into the West Wing first, follow by Sora, as they reach The Beast's Room.

Inside the room, the Beast is talking with a hooded visitor in front of the enchanted rose.

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose. And then…your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong."

Beast looks at the rose. "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want…"

"What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?"

The Beast turns around and roars angrily, when the hooded man notices Sora, Donald, and Goofy's entrance. "See? She has accomplices." The man forms a barrier protecting the area of the room with the rose, and he vanishes. The four walk over to the Beast.

"Hey, Prince!"

The Beast roars, stopping them in their tracks. "Oh dear! Master!" The Beast angrily slashes and growls at Sora and Donald, who leap out of the way. The Beast lets out another loud roar, and the fight ensues. During the fight, Cogsworth keeps on calling out to his master. "Please, Master! Please! Compose yourself!"

After a short fight, the Beast regains his sense as he shakes his head and looks at Cogsworth. "Cogsworth...what happened?"

"Well, Master...ah, you see...that is... How shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..."

Donald steps in. "Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!"

"I did what?" The Beast looks at the floor, saying nothing.

Sora steps forth. "Who was that guy you were talking to? The one in black?"

Beast raises up and looks back at the place where the hooded man stood. "Xaldin...! That's his name. He came from the darkness... He...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain…and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do... I could no longer see the truth."

"A-hyuk! That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?"

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?"

The group smiles at him. "Sure. We know you're good inside."

"They're right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to…"

"Belle!" Beast was about to rush to the lady, but he suddenly shrugs and sighs. "I've mistreated her... I've mistreated her and been so selfish."

"She didn't say anything about that."

Beast looks from Sora then back to the floor. "She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty... She's too good."

Cogsworth whisper to Sora. "You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly."

Sora sighs at this. "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"But..."

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." The group proceeds to Belle's Room in the East Wing, but only to find the wardrobe in it. "Master! Wonderful! All of you are safe!"

"Where is Belle?"

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this...man in black."

Beast growls loudly. "WHAT!? Why doesn't she do as she's told?" The wardrobe turns her back to him. "Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special."

"We'd better go find her!" All of them nod as they race to the Entrance Hall. It was then they hear Belle's voice. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Belle! Where are you?"

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Sora and crew enter the ballroom to see Belle running across the ballroom floor. "Belle!"

"I'm all right!"

Belle runs to the balcony door and closes it before a large spiked ball in chains floats down in front of it, trying to go after her. It turns around and changes targets to Sora and crew. It floats up to the large candelabra and drops down into the floor. Waves of darkness emanate through the ballroom, poisoning it. The chained ball jumps back out of the floor as the dark pool climbs up the ballroom pillars. It covers the intricate painting on the ceiling and mutates the chandelier. After a short battle while the group thought they have win, the ball spasms and covers itself in dark webs. The webs burst, revealing a large violet creature with pink throbbing fins attached to its head. It roars and Sora moves into action. After a grueling battle with the monster, it roars and is obliterated. The ballroom returns to normal.

"We did it!"

"So you think."

The three look over at the door to the Entrance Hall and see Xaldin, still hooded. Sora feels the same ache in his chest when he met the hooded men back at Hollow Bastion. "Organization XIII!"

"Xaldin!" Beast roars as he run over to Xaldin, who disappears in a dark wave. "Farewell."

Beast growls. "What does he want here?"

Sora looks at him. "He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies. Oh yeah, maybe they were trying to make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

"Everyone! You're alright!!" Belle walks back in from the balcony doors.

"Belle!" The Beast runs over to her, while Belle turns away from him. Lumiere and crew happen to walk in.

"Belle... I-I'm sorry…I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me."

Belle smiles at him. "I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit." She wags a finger at Beast, who looks sheepish. "I wish you could start trusting me."

Lumiere crosses his 'arms'. "Oh, I am afraid time is running short."

Sora looks at them. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the rose from Master's room? You see, if the master can learn to love, and earn love in return, before the last petal falls...the spell will be broken."

Donald looks at the couple and crosses his arm. "Really? You think he's gonna make it?"

"We think so."

Sora smiles at them when his Keyblade suddenly appears, indicating a keyhole was found. Back at Beast's room, the rose floats into the air. The Keyblade emits a bright light as Sora opens another gateway. Beast moves to them. "What happened?"

"The gate is open!"

Sora looks from Beast and Belle, to the servant. "I sure he will make it. People do all kind of stuff when they are in love."

"_**No matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for you."**_

"Huh? What the…?" Sora clenches to his head that is aching. Donald and Goofy notice this and start to get worry for the brunette. Belle notices it too, "Are you alright, Sora?"

Sora grins as he rubs his temple. "I'm alright. Just a small headache. We got to get going now."

"You're welcome here anytime."

"Oh! If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization…anything at all…let us know!"

Belle and Beast nods.

"Okay, gotta go! See ya!" The trio leaves Beast's Castle and returns to the Gummi Ship.

**On the Gummi Ship**

Sora fells onto the seat as he clenches onto his head. 'Man, what is that all about? All the headaches…and the voice just now…it sounds like…Roxas?'

"Hey, Sora…"

"What's wrong, Donald?" Sora looks at his two teammates who are hesitating to talk, "Come on, guys, what is it?"

They look at each other. "Erm…you have the headache every time, so…we were worried for you…"

"Oh…Actually I didn't understand about it myself. Every time when the Organization XIII appears, I will have this headache and my chest will ache as well…"

"Gwarsh…maybe it's because of the Organization…"

Sora looks at them as he places his hand on his chest. "I don't know…But if we continue our journey, I bet that I can find the cause of it!"

The other nods as they get onto their seats, while Sora turns around to pilot the ship.

**End of this chapter!! Lolx, sorry that there's not much from this chapter, mostly a recap of the game, only the last part though! **

**The exciting part will only starts when Sora and crew returns to Twilight town again. Oops! Spoilers.**

**By the way, guys, I won't update the next chapter until I get 80 reviews!!**

**See you next time!**


	10. Guilt

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**HI, guys!! Lolx, I know that all of you are anxious about the chapter when Sora and crew arrived at Twilight Town.**

**So I'll do my best to update the story fast!! But I have a request!**

**MORE REVIEWS PLS!!! lolx**

**Reviews from you guy are like rewards to me and encouragement!!**

**So pls!! I need more of it!!**

**Well now, enough with the talking, go on ahead!! **

_Sora looks at them as he places his hand on his chest. "I don't know…But if we continue our journey, I bet that I can find the cause of it!"_

_The other nods as they get onto their seats, while Sora turns around to pilot the ship._

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 10:**

**Guilt**

Sora pilots the Gummi Ship through the Asteroid Sweep to a world called, the Land of Dragons.

**I****n a Bamboo grove**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are walking though the grove, when Goofy spots something and stops. "What's wrong Goofy?" Goofy looks from them as he points towards a soldier who was hiding in the grove. Beside him, there is a shadow of a large dragon surrounded by red smoke on a large rock. They become suspicious about it.

"A Heartless?"

Sora thinks for a while. "Let's get the jump on him!"

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap." Goofy tries to stop them, but Sora and Donald have already dash out.

The soldier gasps as they run in, while a small red dragon jumps from behind the rock into his arms. It is definitely not a large dragon though.

"Is that Mushu?"

The red dragon pops out from behind the soldier. "That's right, I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

Sora smiles at the familiar face. "Hey, Mushu! We missed you!"

"Yeah, well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're---you're..." Mushu stops halfway as he looks closer. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! It's you guys!!"

The soldier turns to Mushu. "Do you know them?" Mushu hops to the ground. "Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?"

Sora grins at this. "Something like that. And...you are?" He looks at the soldier. "I'm Mulan. Um, no, I-I mean..."

"Ping!" Mushu shouts. "Sora, this young man here is Ping!"

"Y…Yes! Just...Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou."

Sora looks from Mushu to Ping. "You know Mushu?" Ping nods."Mushu's one of my family's guardians."

"We didn't know we were borrowing somebody as important as a family guardian."

Mushu pops up as he scurries back up onto Ping's shoulders. "Now you know! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!"

Sora crosses his arms. "Hmm, sounds fair."

"You see, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp."

Ping smiles at them. "Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you."

"What do you mean, "fit in"?"

Mushu cups his claws on Ping's mouth. "Well, um, uh, don't---don't worry about that."

"A-hyuk! You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?"

Sora and Donald jump in surprise. "You're a...girl?"

Ping starts to play with her fingers, as she smiles sheepishly at them. "You didn't notice?" Both of them shake their heads as Ping turns to Mushu. "I think it's working."

Mushu sighs. "I don't know…those two would fall for anything."

"Hey!" All of them laugh. "Anyway, why is there a camp anyway? You all having a war or something? Plus, you're a girl right? Why do you want to join the war?"

Ping sighs, "It is because of the Hun armies and their leader Shang-Yu. They have been invading our lands and were trying to take the throne. So, every male were summoned to join the army to defend the country. My father is aging now, he also have difficulty in walking due to an old injury he got in the previous battle. That's why…I can't just sit back and do nothing. Thus, I stole my father's armor and sneaks out of my house."

"So…you did all this to help your father…Well, for that of course, we will help you out!!"

"Thank you so much! Alright then, let's go to the camp."

They proceed into the encampment.

**The Land of Dragons**

Stepping into the camp, they notice the soldiers were lining up. Sora and crew moves forth to join them before being pushed from his spot by a short soldier in red.

"About time we got some grub."

Two more of his accomplices come to join. "Hey, Yao, are you that hungry? Haha!"

"Hey, no cutting!" Yao punches Sora in the face. Donald looks from Sora to Yao and pounces on the soldier, as the two exchange punches. Soon, Sora and Yao's friend joins in the fight.

Goofy and Ping just stand there not really knowing what to do,, when Ping could not stand in any longer. "Please!" They all stop fighting and turn to look at her.

Ling, on of Yao's friend tries to mimic her voice. "Please? What a girl!"

Ping realizes it as she changes her tone. "Uh...knock it off!"

More argument starts to stir when a voice sounds through the camp. "Soldiers! Get back in line!"

"It's the Captain!"

They all quickly regain the line formation. Donald peeks out for a second, then straights back up. The captain walks down the line staring at each of them. After he leaves, a few Shadow Heartless appear as Sora readies his Keyblade.

"What are they?" Ping asks as she too gets into fighting stance.

"Heartless! Ping, I hope you're ready!"

They successfully get rid of the Heartless in just a short while and the captain speaks to them. Captain Shang tells Sora and crew that they were welcome to the camp, except for Ping. After thorough talking and completing some mission, Shang thinks about it.

"Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops... But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier."

Sora scowls at this, "Why not?!"

Ping pats Sora's shoulder. "It's all right, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance."

"That's the spirit, Ping. I shall see to it."

Ping salutes. "Sir!"

They enter a small village near the summit. They stand at a hidden corner as Mushu hops out to talk to them. "Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu."

All of them gasp. "Shan-Yu!? That's the Hun leader! We've got to tell the Captain!"

"Waaaait wait-wait-wait WAIT!" Everyone stop and look at him. "Everybody use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's…I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod as Mushu continues. "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars... Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!"

"Okay. Let's go then, where is he, Mushu!"

"Now we're cookin'! Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!"

They nod as they sneaks into the Village Cave and find a small shrine. No one was in sight.

"Dead end. There's nobody here..."

"You're crazy. Check again! I did saw him!"

"Oh, well..." Donald sighs as he starts to leave. "Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy follows Donald out of the cave. Sora shouts to them. "Hey, wait up!"

He and Ping are about to leave with them, when a strange shaking starts to occur. "What? What is it?" A barrier suddenly forms at the entrance blocking Donald and Goofy out. "Sora! Ping!"

Shan-Yu, who was watching the whole thing, laughs and secretly leaves the cave. Several Heartless appear in the room, leaving Sora and Ping to take care of them. Due to the lack of other two members, Sora and Ping have difficulty fighting the numbers of enemies, but they still manage to eliminate them all.

Sora grins at Ping. "Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing." Ping just blushes and smiles.

The barrier vanishes as Donald and Goofy rush in. "You guys okay?"

Mushu looks at them. "C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!

"But Shan-Yu wasn't here."

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of 'em!"

They return to the Village, which make all them gasp in shock and horror. The village has been reduced to smoking ashes, it is then, they notice Li Shang among the rubble, who is clutching his side. "Captain!"

Shang tries to stand, leaning against a blackened wall Sora and crew support him. "Don't overdo it, Captain!"

"It's just a scratch."

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?"

"They went toward the summit..."

Sora looks from him to the others. "We'll stop them! It kinda is our fault…"

Mushu looks down, "You mean MY fault."

"No, Mushu! Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this."

Sora looks back at the ruined village. 'Why did they always have to do such things?!' "Let's go."

The group runs through the Ridge to the Summit, when a hawk flies over them to land on Shan-Yu's shoulder, who is at the top of the summit. Around him, hundreds of Heartless hover over the edge of the cliff. Sora and crew get ready to fight. The hawk flies off Shan-Yu's shoulder as he cleaves the air with his sword.

"Attack!"

The Heartless charge down the mountain toward the group, as Sora tries to fight them off until Shan-Yu speeds down the mountain with the group behind him. It is then Yao, Chien-Po, and Ling enter the summit with a fire cannon.

"Stand back! We'll handle this!"

Yao places the fire cannon on the snow and aims it at Shan-Yu. Pings sees how that's not going to help completely and buts Yao out of the way. "Sorry!" She grabs the fire cannon and runs higher up the mountain. She places the fire cannon on the snow, as she aims it at the peak above.

"Oh, a flint, flint, I need so…huh..." She looks at Mushu. "Me, hey, whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! Ah!" Ping grabs Mushu and stretches him so his fire breath lights the fire cannon. Mushu ends up on the head of the cannon as it explodes, shooting him off to the mountaintop.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!!!!"

The cannon hit the mountain, causing an immense avalanche.

At the same time, Sora notice Shang arrives at the scene too. "Captain?" Ping looks from Shang to the avalanche, then back again. She gets up quickly and runs to the captain. "Look out!"

The snow races down the summit, plowing over the Heartless and Shan-Yu, heading straight for Sora and the others. Ping runs to Shang and grabs him by the hand, pulling him around the rock corner away from the pummeling snow.

"Run for it!"

Sora and the rest of the troops quickly make a run for it around the rock formation as the snow falls off the edge of the summit. After the avalanche had stop, all of them catch their breath.

"Thanks, Ping."

Ping blushes as she stands up, brushing the snow away. "It...was nothing."

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust."

"Thank you, Captain."

Mushu pops out of the snow suddenly in front of them. "First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl."

"Mushu!"

"Huh?" Mushu looks up and sees that Shang is right there, he immediately clasps his hands over his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Shang gasps while Mulan says nothing. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run up to them. "Ping! Captain!"

Shang stares at them. "You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are at a loss for words.

"I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed." Shang turns his back on them.

"But Captain..."

"My debt is repaid. The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" With that, Shang walks back toward the Ridge with the troops, leaving the summit. Ping sighs as Mushu hops onto her shoulder. "Mulan... I blew it."

Sora and crew waits as Ping changes out from her armor, her shoulder length hair is also being let down. She smiles at them. "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble."

Sora grins and waves a hand. "It's no big deal. So Ping... I mean, uh, Mulan...what're you gonna do now?"

Mulan moves forth to pick up her sword. "Go back home." Mushu sits on her shoulder. "You know, your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling."

Mulan sighs again. Seeing this, Sora takes Donald and Goofy into his arms. "Relax, we'll take our share of the blame."

"Thanks. You're all wonderful friends."

They walk back to the Ridge. Unknown to them, the same hawk flies overhead to the Summit, where Shan-Yu bursts out of the snow and roars in anger. It rings throughout the mountain, as the Heartless appear behind him, while the hawk lands on his shoulder. Sora and Mulan gasp when they witness this.

"Shan-Yu! He's alive! Oh no! He's heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!"

They race to the city, where the troops have just entered the palace walls. "Shang!" Shang stops in his path. "Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you this time?"

Sora starts to lose his patient. "But...she's telling you the truth!"

Donald spots the hawk flying high above the palace, as all of them look up. Shang looks around onto several of the towers as Shan-Yu stands triumphantly upon one. He jumps down to get closer to a way in the palace.

Shang raises his hand as he shouts. "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po charge the palace, but the other soldiers remain where they are.

"What are you doing?! That's an order!" The soldiers stop in their tracks and change into Heartless, leaving Shang speechless. Sora and Mulan moves in front of him and take action.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!"

Shang hesitates when Donald turns to him. "That's an order!"

Shang nods and races to the main palace building, as the Heartless surround the remaining group. They quickly decimate the Heartless and run across Imperial Square to the Palace Gate, where Shan-Yu stands with his sword to the Emperor.

"Now you'll bow to me!"

Shan-Yu looks at Sora and crew, when Shang jumps down in the middle of them and knocks Shan-Yu away. He helps the Emperor into the Palace while Chien-Po and Ling quickly close the gate. Shan-Yu gets back up as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan guard the gate, stopping Shan-Yu in his tracks.

"It ends now! Right now!"

The hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder as he glows with dark energy, laughing evilly. After the grueling fight and Sora delivering the last blow, Shan-Yu clutches his side and falls over, losing the grip on his sword. The crew cheers on their victory as Mushu jumps around happily

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute…I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!"

Sora and company stand in reverence to the Emperor, who walks out with Shang, a stern look on his face. There are hundred of people now in Imperial Square. Emperor steps forth and looks at Mulan. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan."

Mulan bows to the Emperor.

"You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, and impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name."

Sora shakes his head. "We get the picture..."

"You're a young woman. And in the end..."

Donald looks hopeless, while Goofy remains in worried.

"...you have saved us all." The Emperor bows to Mulan, looks up and is completely speechless. The crowd in the square cheers as Sora, Donald, and Goofy congratulate Mulan

Mulan bows again. "Yes! Your Excellency!"

Emperor looks at Shang. "Captain Li?" Shang takes Shan-Yu's sword and hands it to Mulan. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China."

Mulan bows once again. "Thank you."

"Mulan." Shang steps forth.

"Yes?"

"Sora. Donald. Goofy. Thank you." He bows to them slightly. The Emperor looks from them to him. "Thank you? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!"

Shang is surprised by this as the Emperor laughs, so does Mulan. Sora pats Muan on the shoulder. "Can I get an autograph?"

"Thanks for everything, Sora."

Mushu hops onto the floor. "Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!"

"But Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian!"

Mushu gasps. "What? Oh, no, no…don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians."

"You tricked us!"

"No, no no no, see I did…I just, uh..." Mushu turns to run away as Sora chases him. All of them laugh when Shan-Yu's sword glows suddenly.

"Gwarsh, Sora, it's another keyhole!"

Sora nods as he gets out the Keyblade and opens another gate. "Okay! Guess it's about time to be moving on."

Emperor smiles at them. "You shall be missed."

Sora looks at them. "Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

Mulan smiles. "Of course! We will look forward to your return." Sora smirks at Mulan and Shang. "You two play nice."

Shang blushes hard. "Whoa... Watch it, soldier!" Mulan blushes as well, Sora waves them goodbye. They walk down the steps of the Imperial Palace and leave the Land of Dragons.

**On the Gummi Ship**

Sora stretches his arms and yawns. "Man, that was tiring!"

"A-hyuk, but it's sure nice to meet Mulan and the others."

"You're right. Yawn…" Sora yawns again as he sits on his pilot seat, when Donald pats him on the shoulder. "Donald?"

"You look tired. Why don't you go take some rest, while Goofy and I take over the controlling?"

"But I can't be always the one who rest! You two did not have any rest from the day we start travelling! And I'm the only one who's getting all the rest. It's unf…!"

Donald hits Sora's head with his staff. "OUCH!! Hey!!" Donald gives another swing but Sora dodges it. "Just shut up and do as I say! Go and rest!"

"Come on, Sora." Goofy holds Sora by the shoulder and leads him to the back of the ship. "A-hyuk, you knew that Donald is just being soft-hearted, right? Just do as he says. We are just worry about your health."

Sora smiles at him. "Thank you, Goofy. Help me thank Donald too."

"A-hyuk, no problem! Have some good sleep now." Goofy passes him a blanket and moves back to Donald.

Sora covers himself with the blanket as he thinks back about the village that was burned down. 'If only…I was there…'

Slowly he drifts into sleep.

**In Sora's dream**

Sora opens his eyes to find himself standing in a dark dimension. He looks around but there was nothing, he was alone.

"Where am I?"

'_If only…you are there…'_

"Who's there?!"

Suddenly a vision of a village in fire appears in front of him. Sora looks in horror as the houses were being burn down, the villagers were burned and killed one by one. Tears start to dwell in Sora's eyes.

"No…No…Stop this!!" Sora shouts as he calls out his keyblade. "Blizzard!!" Blue lights and ice starts to shoot out from the keyblade. But all of it went through the vision. Sora repeats the action over and over again, but all ends up with the same result.

"Please…please stop…stop this…" Sora fells to his knees as he sobs.

_It's all your fault..._

Sora looks up as the villagers are crawling towards him, some are burned badly, some still have fire on them. Sora tries to back away but he could not move. The villagers start to come closer and closer.

_It's all your fault…If you are there at that time...!_

"NO!! PLEASE!!!" Sora cups his ear. "I'm…sorry!!

_**Don't listen to them, Sora!!**_

"Huh?" Sora feels someone grabs him by the waist and takes the keyblade from him. Before he can see who the person is, he fells unconscious.

**Roxas's POV**

Feeling Sora slumps into my arms, I hold him closer to me as I turn towards the visions. "Don't you dare come near him!!"

I give the keyblade a swing towards the vision, as it cuts through it and shatter like a broken mirror. I look around to see that we are back at Destiny Island. The keyblade disappear from my hand the moment I sit on the sand. I look over at Sora.

"I'm…sorry…"

It hurts, to see him in this state. He should be cheerful and smiling always, not like this. I wipe the tears from his cheek with my thumb, while he keeps on apologising in his sleep. I hold him closer as I kiss his forehead.

"**It's not your fault, Sora…It's never your fault…"**

**The End of this chapter.**

**Hehex, okay guys! I want more reviews!!!**


	11. Safe In Your Arms

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hihi! Up with another chapter again.**

**Guys!! More reviews!! I really want more!!**

_I hold him closer as I kiss his forehead._

"_**It's not your fault, Sora…It's never your fault…"**_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 11:**

**Safe In Your Arms**

**On the Gummi Ship**

"S…So…Sora!! Wake up!"

"Hmmm…what…huh?" Sora opens his eyes to see Donald and Goofy hovering over him. "Whoa!! Guys! What are you two doing?!"

"You were trashing around and mumbling in your sleep, so Donald and I start to worry. After a while, you start to calm down."

"Oh…"

"Did you have a bad dream or something?"

The word 'dream' sends a cold shiver down his spine, as Sora clutches onto his chest. He tries to shake off the vision of the burning village, but it keeps coming back to him. Sora is about to break down, when the vision suddenly disappears from his mind.

"**Don't worry. I'll take care of it."**

"Eh?" Sora looks around for the source of the voice. "Ro…xas?"

"Sora, are you alright?" Sora looks over at his buddies and smile weakly at them. "Y..Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry to make you worry." Sora takes the blanket off him, as he stands up. "Where are we now?"

"We have just past the Phantom Storm. It seems like our next world is the Olympus Coliseum." Donald looks at him and back to the map.

"A-hyuk, wonder how's Herc and Phil doing. Right, Sora? Huh? Sora?"

Sora snaps out from his daze. "Huh? What? Oh..right, come on, let's go…" Goofy looks over to Donald, who shrugs his shoulder and grabs the control stick as they land on the next world.

**Olympus Coliseum**

Sora and crew arrives at a dark cave through the save point. "Huh? Are you sure this is the coliseum?"

Donald points to a set of stairs leading upward. "It's that way!"

They are about to move on, when they hear a scream and see a woman running from a bunch of Rabid Dog Heartless. The woman falls and the Heartless are upon her.

"Heartless!" Sora and the others run over, scaring the Heartless away. Sora offers to help her up

"Thanks, but...I'm fine." The lady stands up. And you're supposed to be?"

"I'm Sora, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. We came to see how Hercules is doing."

She looks at each of them in turn. "You know Wonderboy?"

Donald pats his chest. "Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" Goofy snickers beside him. "Ya mean, junior heroes, Donald."

The lady chuckles. "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

"So how's Herc?"

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, "a hero's work is never done" and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news…special deliveries from Hades himself..."

"Hades!?"

Meg sighs. "Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happens to that kid..."

"Gawrsh... Sounds like you're more than just friends!"

Meg blushes. "Oh...uh, I mean..."

Sora crosses his arms. "We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him."

"You really want to do that? Well, it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer. But...let's keep this whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod their heads as they enter the Cave of the Dead. Along the way, they see a cloaked man running through the cave.

"The Organization!"

They continue through the passage into the Inner Chamber to find the cloaked man still running towards them. They get ready for the fight, but the cloaked man run pass them. "Run! Run away!" He eventually fades away, leaving the trio in confusion.

While in the Hades's Chamber, Hades is speaking with Pete.

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez, Louise."

Pete looks at him. "Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only. Say, why don't you just pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?"

Hades gets annoyed at Pete and slams his fists on the edges of his chair. Pete covers his head, while Pain and Panic hide behind him. Hades thinks for a second about the idea.

"Dead... Dead is good! And I know just the warrior."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Valley of the Dead. Donald shivers, along with Goofy. "I'm scared too, Donald."

Sora too, brushes a hand up his arm, trying to rub off the chill the place is giving him. 'If this is the place where people come after their death…those villagers…' Sora shakes off the thoughts as he looks up. "Hades, come out!"

There is no sign of him, so they continue to walk across the bridge and up the stairs. Pete, Hades, Pain, and Panic are looking into Hades's giant swirling vortex.

Pete feels the goose bumps on his arms. "By the by, uh... What's down there?"

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys."

Pete starts to back away from Hades. Pain and Panic have already hidden behind a stone pillar. "You don't say. Well... Maybe I should go."

Hades ignores him as he forms a ball of fire in each hand and tosses them into the abyss. There is a large explosion, causing a pillar of smoke to rise out of the hole. Lightning courses through the red smoke as a figure emerges. Hades laughs. "Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer…no strings…you'll be free as a bird."

The red cloaked man listens as he looks over to Pete, who is against the wall near Pain and Panic. Pete, still afraid and not knowing what else to do, simply waves at the man.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!"

The man smirks as he raises his sword. "This is my story. And you're not part of it."

Hades starts to lose his patience. "Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!"

"Hmph! No wonder no one wants to die."

"That's it!!" Hades growls as he turns red in a blaze. "You are FIRED!" He charges toward the man, who blocks with his sword. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run in, surprise by the situation. "Hades!"

Hades gets distracted and his fire turns blue again. "You again?"

The man knocks Hades back, as he turns to Sora. "Fight!" He strikes Hades, who stops the sword with his hand, and throws the man back. Hades punches him to the ground and conjures two fireballs aiming at the fallen man. Sora runs between them and they dissipate. "Get up!"

Sora calls out his keyblade as they try to fight Hades. But all the attacks seem useless.

"Something's wrong! I feel kinda funny..."

Hades snickers. "That's right! See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes…comes with the territory."

The two fireballs appear again and Hades charges the group. The man slices down with his sword, but Hades teleports in a puff of smoke.

"Go now!"

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!"

Hades blocks his ear with his fingers. "What was that?"

Sora tries to charge, but the man stops him. Hades makes fireballs again as Donald and Goofy run out of the room.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go…now!" The man pulls Sora, who doesn't budge, but eventually runs as Hades throws the fireballs at them. They leave the chamber and run down the stairs. Sora and Goofy close the gates and try to catch their breath.

"Is he gone?"

"Don't count on it."

Hades appears suddenly on the side of the door next to Sora. "Leaving so soon?"

They hurry to the exit, evading Hades and the Heartless he conjures. When they reach the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead, they catch their breath.

"Gwarsh. You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?"

The man shakes his head. "No, I'm no hero... I'm just an...Auron."

The crew looks at one another.

"My name."

"A-hyuk, I'm Goofy! This is Donald, and…huh? Sora, are you alright?"

Sora looks up to Goofy. "Ah…yeah…" Auron looks at the brunette. "You seem troubled." Sora looks at him and back to the ground before he continues walking to the passageway. The others follow in silent after the keybearer.

Back at Hades's room, Hades is frustrated at what just happened. Pete looks at him. "I got Heartless all over the Underworld now. So you can leave those pipsqueaks to me. Look, pal, you just keep working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. Then he'll be all mine.

Hades turns around angrily, turning red. "This is my underworld, you idiot!! I'll handle this MYSELF!" Hades slightly cools down and snaps his fingers, as a giant three-headed dog shows up in the window. "Cerberus, go!"

The dog leaves in a hurry. On the other hand, Sora and crew run to the entrance of the Cave of the Dead, to realize that it is close. They try to push apart the doors, when Donald looks up and sees a keyhole chained to the door. The Keyblade appears in Sora's hand as Auron looks at him.

"Will that open it?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Sora starts to point the Keyblade at the lock, when they hear a roar and look behind them.

"Hurry!" Auron readies his sword. Cerberus jumps into the entranceway. Sora unlocks the door and the keyhole and the chains vanish. Donald and Goofy open the doors as Cerberus runs up to them. Auron stops it by shoving his sword between one of the dog's teeth. He holds them there, until pulling the sword out and knocking them away. Sora runs to the door, but turns around and sees Auron fighting alone.

"Sora wait!" Donald shouts as Sora rushes back beside Auron as they fight Cerberus.

After a tedious fight, Cerberus is taken down and struggling to stand. Using that chance, Sora and Auron run through the gates, which start to close. When it is closed, they let out breathes of relief.

"Huh? What happened to Auron?" They look around to find the man, but he is nowhere to be seen,

Sora looks at them. "He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again." Donald and Goofy nod, as they follows Sora up the stairs to the coliseum.

Back at Hades, he sits in his Chamber with Pete, Pain and Panic watching anxiously. "Let me see if I got this right... That brat's Keyblade works on any lock?"

"That's right."

"Have I ever told you about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool."

Pete smirks. "Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak.

"Problem. Zeus locked it tight. But... All we gotta do is swipe that key...and then reopen the Underdrome!

"Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no pushover.

Hades taps a finger on the arm of his chair. "I think this calls for a woman's touch." He snaps his fingers, and with a puff of smoke, a doll version of Meg appears in his hand.

**At the coliseum**

Sora and crew arrive at the coliseum as they proceed in.

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!"

They walk to the Lobby doors and see a tired Hercules walk out, but straighten up in delight to see the familiar faces. "Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?"

"Hey, Herc!"

Hercules walks down the steps closer to them. Meg appears in the doorway. "You on another adventure?"

Sora smiles at him. "Yeah, tracking down some friends, wiping out some Heartless."

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Sora and Hercules lock hands as they enter the Coliseum Foyer.

Hercules looks at them. "So, did you find those friends of yours?"

Sora sighs at the question. "Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg…meg..mega trouble, I mean! So we had to help somebody out. We tried to go teach Hades a thing or two...but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?"

"Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there."

"Think we could use it?"

Hercules grins. "Sure, why not! I'll go get it for you."

"Thanks! Real nice of you!"

"But Hades is no pushover, even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you... Know what you need? Training! Why don't you go talk to Phil?"

"Good idea!"

"By the way Sora, you alright?"

"Huh?"

"No…it's nothing, maybe it's my mistake. Go on."

"O..Okay…" They enter the Coliseum and see Phil, who's not looking in their direction.

"Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!

Goofy is counting the words on his fingers. The three look at each other and laugh. Phil jumps around, and realizes who's laughing, as he runs over to them. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!"

Sora hugs the old goat. "Looking good, Phil."

"Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your "true hero" wings yet?"

They think it over for a second and remain speechless. Phil sighs. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes. So, what's up?"

They tell him the whole story, when Phil laughs. "Ha ha ha! You three are gonna take on Hades?"

Donald quacks. "What's so funny!?"

"You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know…stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! So you want to train, eh? All right, I'm gonna work you hard!"

Sora and crew go through the training, until Hercules enters the Coliseum. Phil looks at them. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit."

"Where to?"

"None of your beeswax." With that, Phil left.

Hercules walks to them. "Sorry, guys... The Olympus Stone has been stolen."

"What?! By who?"

"I don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices…a bunch of creatures in white."

Donald looks at Goofy, who nods.

"Someone you know?"

"I think so. Hey, if we can get the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?"

"Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around, have you?" They shake their heads as Hercules sighs.

"What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?" Hades appears and places a hand on Hercules's shoulder, who ducks away from the death lord. "You know, I though staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description...you know what I'm saying? I came to share a bit of mildly-interesting news"

Hercules charges towards Hade. "Seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg..." Hades dodges by teleporting behind him. "...went and got herself lost in the Underworld."

Hercules gasps. "You mean you kidnapped her!"

"Well, maybe... But why get caught up in the details?"

Hercules whistles and a brilliant winged horse flies over the Coliseum walls, landing next to Hercules.

"Uh-uh-uh! You can't leave now, okay?"

Hercules is stopped from getting on Pegasus. Hades smirks. "You've got a very important match today, against, um... the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of "accidents" might happen."

"You're just a coward."

"Ah well. Can't all be heroes."

Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke as Hercules crosses his arms, and looks at Sora. "Can you handle this?"

"You got it! We're heroes!"

"Junior heroes, Donald." Donald shakes his head and glares at Goofy. Sora looks at the blond hero. "You take care of the Hydra. We'll handle the rest."

Hercules puts his hands on Sora's shoulders. "I'm counting on you." Sora nods. Pegasus trots over as Hercules pets him. "You gotta find Meg!" The horse nods and flaps his wings. It flies into the air and over the Coliseum walls. Hercules sighs as Sora and crew return to the Underworld Entrance and see Phil on the floor.

"Phil!"

They rush to him as he stands up, wobbling. "Ooh, ohh..."

"What happened?"

Phil rubs the back of his head. "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

"All dressed in black!? He must be the one who stole the Olympus Stone. Where did he run off to?"

Phil points to a door with green veins. "To the Underworld. He's a bad apple, all right. And all I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed to take a break."

Sora chuckles at him, "Go back to the coliseum, we'll handle this."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the Underworld Caverns. On the other side, Hercules had won against the Hydra, as he too, rushes to the Underworld. Back to Sora, they continue into the Atrium, where the find the hooded man, who turns around to face them.

"Huh? Ah! You!" He takes off his hood, revealing a young man with blond hair. "Wait a sec... Roxas?"

"Eh?"

"Roxas?" The man calls out again. "Oh, it's no use."

"Wait! How do you know about Roxas and why are you calling me that?"

The blond did not answer him as he pulls out a note. "Let's see, here... "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..."

"Hey! Answer my question!"

The man takes out the Olympus Stone from his cloak

"He's gotta be the thief!"

"Now that's just plain rude!" He holds the stone up and glows with light. He takes out his sitar and begins playing it. "Dance, water! Dance!" He conjures water creatures but Sora defeats them all. "Not bad, Roxas!"

"Why are you calling me Roxas? Answer me!!"

He vanishes with a smirk. Sora looks at the place where the man stood. "Why… How did he know about Roxas? And why is he calling me…"

"Gwarsh, Sora, don't listen to what the Organization said. They might be trying to fool you."

Sora remains silent while Donald picks up the Olympus Stone that the man had dropped. He gives it to Sora, who holds it up. They glow with light and feel their power return.

Sora shakes off the thoughts. "Let's go! Meg needs our help!"

They enter The Lock, where they see a rock with an outline of Meg and a keyhole imprinted on it. Sora unlocks the gate and the rock vanishes. The pillar of energy behind the rock turns from black to light green. They enter the pillar of light and ends up in the Well of Captivity. Hades is there with a chained up Meg.

"Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Hades vanishes in a puff of smoke as Meg shouts. "Sora, behind you!"

Pete appears behind them with several Heartless. He laughs. "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Ohh, boo-hoo-hoo!" Pete looks to his Heartless and points to Sora's group. "Charge!"

Hook Bat Heartless charge at Sora, who bats them away with his Keyblade.

"There's too many! Let's go!"

Sora breaks Meg's chains with the Keyblade, when Hercules arrives and knocks Pete down. "Sorry I'm late." He whistles. Pegasus flies in and hits Pete on the head as he tries to stand, knocking him over again. Hercules picks Meg up and places her on Pegasus. "Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum."

"What about you?"

Hercules smirks at them. "I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Herc pats Pegasus on the behind and he takes off with Meg. Sora and crew exit from the pillar, when Meg looks back.

"Sora...I won't leave him, even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever."

Sora pats her, "Don't worry, we'll go back him up." He turns to Pegasus. "Get Meg outta here!"

Pegasus flies away. Sora returns to the Underdrome, where Pete has gathered even more Heartless. He and Hercules nod to each other. Fighting Pete is a piece of cake for them.

Pete growls. "This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Pete leaves as the cave begins to collapse and they run for the pillar of light.

The four race to the Underworld Entrance when Hades appears. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time."

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Can it, keyboy!"

Hercules takes a step forward. "Then let me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades."

"Yeah, yeah, Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ." Hades laughs and vanishes in smoke.

"Wait!"

Hades's voice sounds through the area. "Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to."

They quickly run back to the Coliseum Gates, which is badly ruined, there are corpses of the audiences too. Hercules fells to his knees. "This can't be..."

The Hydra roars out the smoke and rubble. Phil, Meg, and Pegasus approach Hercules, as Phil shakes him. "Champ! You're safe!"

"I've failed..."

Hercules looks around to all the destruction. Meg squats beside him. "It's not your fault!"

"I left everyone unprotected." Hercules slams the ground. "Hades was right. I'm just a...a washout."

"Aw, come on, champ! I didn't train you to think like that."

"Wonderboy..."

Sora steps forth. "Phil's right. This is no time to beat yourself up." He looks at the ruin. 'Again…I've failed to protect…'

The Hydra is running rampant. Meg heaves Hercules over her shoulder and carries him away as the Hydra walks over the rubble of the Foyer into the courtyard. Sora and crew get ready of their weapons, as Meg and the others join in too. With their help, Sora manages to defeat the Hydra.

They sit on the ruined rubbles. Hercules's confidence is completely shot. "I let you down. I'm just...no use."

Meg pats him. "It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

Sora places his hand on his hip. "She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest."

"A-hyuk. There won't be any games for a while, anyway."

Meg stands up and smiles at them. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time."

Sora smiles. "Hey, it's no big deal. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up. We'll take care of it."

Donald pats his chest. "Yeah, that's what heroes are for!"

Meg chuckles. "When did you three make hero?"

Sora shrugs his shoulder. "Let's save that for another time... We have to hit the road."

"Okay. Hey, Sora…"

"Yes? What is it, Phil?" The brunette squats down.

"Are you okay, kid? You look terrible, you know? I wanted to ask you but I didn't get the chance."

Sora looks from him to the ground. "Well, it's nothing. Really, I'm fine. Oh, I almost forgot. The Olympus Stone." Sora takes out the stone as Hercules weakly stands up. Before Hercules touches the stone, it glows brightly. With that, Sora uses his Keyblade to open another gateway.

"Okay, bye now." They wave goodbye as they return to the Gummi Ship.

**On the Gummi Ship**

The moment Sora steps into the ship, he fells unconscious, which scares Donald and Goofy. They quickly bring him to a seat as they sit by to wait for him to regain his conscious.

**In Sora's dream**

Sora opens his eyes to realise that he is standing at on the beach of Destiny Island. He sits down, pulling his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around them. He thinks back about the ruined coliseum and the village that is burned.

"It's…all my fault…" He mumbles as he buries his head to his knees. It is then, he feels a presence beside him. He looks up to see Roxas sitting beside him, looking out at the sea.

"Roxas?"

The blond turns to him. **"Yes?"**

Sora hesitates and bites down on his bottom lip. The two remain silent until Roxas breaks it, by placing his arm around Sora's waist and pulls him into his embrace.

"Ro…"

"**It's not your fault. Don't keep blaming yourself."**

"But…But…I was there…I couldn't do anything…I…!"

"**No, Sora. Sora, look at me!" **Roxas pulls Sora from him, as the brunette looks up at him. **"You can't do anything at that time. You won't there when it happen, that's why it's not your fault!"**

"That's it!! Because I'm not there! Because I'm not there to protect them! It suppose to be my job, it's my fault! I…!!"

Sora's words are cut off as Roxas slaps him. **"Will you snap out of it?! How many time must I repeat myself?!" **Sora looks to the side, not wanting to face the other. "**I know that you blame yourself for not able to save them. But do you know that, you have made the people around you to start worrying about you?"**

Sora thinks about Donald and the others. He bites his lips, fighting the tears back.

"**Have you ever spared a thought for them? For me…?"**

Sora looks up at Roxas, who grits his teeth and pulls Sora back into his arms again. **"I hate it! I hate to see you like this! I hate myself even more from not able to help you…Sora, please…stop blaming yourself…" **Roxas buries his face into the brunette's hair as he breathes in his scent.

Sora returns the embrace as tears trickle down his cheek. "Roxas…you're wrong…"

Roxas pulls away and looks at Sora. **"Eh?" **Sora smiles as he raises his hand and touches Roxas's face, making the blond blushes. "You did help me a lot."

"**But…I didn't do anything…"**

Sora shakes his head. "You just did it." Roxas looks at him puzzled, Sora chuckles as he dives back into Roxas's arms. Roxas blushes madly as Sora snuggles against his chest. "Whenever you hug me, I feel safe and warmth. I can't describe this feeling I'm getting but…your hug seems to make me forget about everything, all the sadness, all the pain…You saved me from the vision earlier, didn't you? I just like it here…to be in your arms."

Unknown to Roxas, Sora is blushing real hard now. He tightens the hold on Roxas's waist as he buries his face into the blond's shirt. Roxas smiles as he folds his arm around the teen and lays his head on Sora's. **"Promise me, Sora. That you will not blame yourself for such things again."**

"Okay. Sorry that I've worried you."

"**It's okay." **They remain in the same position until Sora remembers about the Organization guy they met in the Underworld. "Roxas?"

"**Yeah? What is it?"**

"Do you…know about the Organization XIII?"

No reply from Roxas but silence. Sora sits up and looks at the blond, who is looking out to the sea. Roxas turns back to him, smiling. **"Sorry, Sora. I did not hear your question. What is it again?"**

"It's…no…It's nothing, Roxas. I was just blabbing about something." Sora smiles nervously as he moves into Roxas's arms again. 'It couldn't be. Roxas couldn't be one of the Organization. I should not think about it.' Sora thinks as he slowly fells asleep while Roxas runs his hand up and down the teen's back, and strokes his cinnamon hair.

Slowly Sora's body starts to fade off again. Roxas stands up as he touches his face where Sora just touched. **"I'm sorry, Sora…that I've lied to you…"**

**The End of this chapter!!**

**PEOPLE!!! MORE REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Fear

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hihi! Up with another chapter again.**

**Lolx, seems like everyone have the alert problem.**

**I hope your alert thing is working well in the coming next few chappy.**

**Because…hehe, it is getting very interesting.**

**Kk, on with the story.**

_Roxas stands up as he touches his face where Sora just touched._

"_**I'm sorry, Sora…that I've lied to you…"**_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 12:**

**Fear**

**On the Gummi Ship**

Sora blinks his eyes as he sits up in his chair. He looks around to see Donald and Goofy sleeping on the floor around him.

Sora smiles at the sight. 'I'm sorry that I've worried you guys…Thank you.' He places the blanket on them as he moves towards the controlling system. It is been set to auto pilot.

Sora sits back as he thinks about the dreams he just had, he blushes as he hugs himself and chuckles. 'It's weird…Although it is just a dream…Roxas feels so real, so warmth and gentle, as if he really exists. But people from dreams are just illusions or images created by the dreamers themselves, isn't it? But if that's so…why am I dreaming about Roxas? And this feeling…I can't understand it…'

Sora runs his hands through his spiky hair. 'AH!!! Stop thinking about it already! Let's see, what's our next destination?' Sora bents forth as he scans the map. 'Eh? Isn't this place…?'

**Meanwhile in Hollow Bastion**

"And where is everyone else?"

In the dark tower in Hollow Bastion, Maleficent stands looking out past large spinning cogs, while Pete stands behind her.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to deal with."

Maleficent turns around to face him. "Matters? You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?"

"Well, see, there's this Organization XIII that keeps gettin' in the way…"

"Let those fools play their little game!"

"But what about that runt with the Keyblade? He's been a real pain, too."

Maleficent snickers. "Oh, has he? Very well then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence."

**On the Gummi Ship**

Donald and Goofy wake up at the same time, they immediately panic when they find the chair that Sora is sleeping, is empty.

"SORA!!"

"Good morning guys."

"Huh?" The two blinks as they look over to the controlling system to see Sora grinning at them.

"Have a nice sleep? By the way...is…" Sora is cut off when Donald and Goofy pounds onto him. "Whoa!! Guys!! You two are crushing me!!"

"You idiot!! Do you know how worried we are?!" Donald quacks as he wipes off his tears, Goofy do the same thing. Sora smiles at them. "I'm sorry, guys. Sorry for worrying you two, I'm an idiot." Sora sticks out his tongue as they laugh out.

"A-hyuk, you do look more cheerful now, Sora!" Sora blushes a bit at the comment. "Uh..well…haha, I had a nice dream."

"What's our next destination?"

"Oh, about that, I was trying to tell you guys. It seems like we are heading to a castle, I find it familiar though. You two know about it?"

Donald and Goofy look at the map, then at each other and back again. "WHAT????!!!!!!!!!"

Sora covers his ear from the outburst. "H…Huh? What is it?"

"It's the Disney Castle!! Our castle!!"

"A-hyuk!! It's been a while!!"

"Really!! Come on, let's move fast!" Sora turns the system to manual control as they speed up to the castle.

**Disney Castle**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pilot their ship as they dock in the Gummi Hangar of the Disney Castle.

"So…This is your castle... Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..."

Donald and Goofy look around. "Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right..."

Chip hops up onto the launch control ledge and jumps at seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumps up and bumps into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jump in the air, then slide down the slanting ledge to the group.

"You're back! Move it! Let's go!"

"Queen Minnie needs to see you! The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!"

They walk through the exit and up the winding stairs into the courtyard, and enter the door into the colonnade. It is then, a bunch of Heartless appear, surprising all of them. After fighting loads of Heartless down the hall, they arrive in the Library and notice Queen Minnie has her back to them.

Donald steps forth and salutes. "Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!"

Minnie turns around and smiles. "You're here!"

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?"

"Yes."

Sora steps forth too. "Where's the King?" Donald pulls Sora's ear suddenly. "Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora."

"Oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man."

Sora blushes ad he grins. "So, do you know where he is?"

She shakes her head and they sigh. "Your Majesty, what are Heartless doing in your castle?"

"Oh my... So those are the Heartless."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!"

Minnie chuckles. "I know I can count on you, Sora. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

The three salute her, when she suddenly gasps. "Oh no! I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them!"

"The whole castle!?"

"We just gotta split up, Donald."

"I'll make sure that everyone knows what's going on."

"No, Sora, you'll just get lost!"

Sora frowns. "Okay. Then I'll stay with the Queen." Minnie giggles as Donald and Goofy leave the Library.

"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?"

"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way."

They hurry back into the colonnade and reach the immense doors to the audience chamber, which are magically locked. "Just one moment." Minnie holds up her hand as her ring shines. "As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room."

The magical barrier breaks apart and the room is unlocked. A small door appears through the larger one. "Now then...shall we?"

They enter the large audience chamber, which is completely empty, until a horde of Bolt Tower Heartless float down from the ceiling.

"Oh no! Not here, too!"

Sora calls out his keyblade. "I got 'em."

They race across the chamber, dodging the Heartless, as they reach the throne. The Heartless are relentless. "Come on, gimme a break!"

Minnie hurriedly reaches beneath the arm of the throne and presses a button. There is a loud rumbling and the throne starts to move. The throne recedes with a flash of light and the Heartless are gone. The floor contains a set of stairs to a lower room.

"Whoa..."

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone.' Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil...thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." Minnie explains as she moves to the stairs.

"The Cornerstone...of light?"

Sora follows the Queen down into the Hall of the Cornerstone and sees the unbelievable mass of thorns surrounding the walls. A giant ball of swirling light stands in the middle of the room.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns...They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean..."

A burst of green flames appears suddenly before the Queen and an image of Maleficent appears.

"Maleficent! No way!"

Maleficent turns around. "Well, well, well. What have we here...? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holder.All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient."

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent!?"

Maleficent bows. "Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always. I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too "bright" for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

She reaches out to touch the Cornerstone of Light, but it rejects her hand.

Minnie stares at her. "You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!"

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" She disappears as her laughter echoes through the place.

"What a hag."

Minnie looks down. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue."

"Ohhh! We should go ask somebody who knows lots of stuff that ain't in any book!"

"Merlin the Wizard!"

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this mess. Let's ask his advice!"

"Yeah. Let's go!" Sora and crew fly to Hollow Bastion and enter Merlin's House.

"Anybody home? Merlin! The castle's in danger!"

Merlin appears behind them in a puff of white smoke. "What is all that racket? Ho-ho! I thought…oh, it's you!"

"Merlin, we have big trouble! It's Maleficent! She's back!"

Merlin gasps. "Where? Inside the castle!?"

"Yep! And Heartless, too."

Merlin strokes his beard. "Oh, dear..."

"Maleficent wants to take over the whole castle..." As Donald is talking, Merlin transports them all to the Hall of the Cornerstone, where Minnie is waiting. "There's Heartless in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger! What!?" Donald stops and notices he's back in Disney Castle.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin walks over to Minnie and the Cornerstone of Light. "Mm-hmm...interesting..."

"What's happening, Merlin?"

Merlin sighs. "This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid, it's quite serious." The wizard clears his throat, as he waves his arms and a door appears.

"What's that?"

"My boy, that is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

"Then we should go get him!" Sora walks over to the door and places his hand on the handles.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do…lock it with your Keyblade."

Sora nods. "Got it. You can count on us!"

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!"

Sora opens the door after a small struggle and walks in. On the other side, the door jumps around making several honks and whistles, before spitting the three out onto the ground. Goofy shakes his head as he looks up.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!"

Sora walks over to it, and realize the colour of the surrounding. "What's going on? Everything's black and white."

Donald is checking himself too. "Hey, this is kinda like...um...uh..."

"Deja vu?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

Sora looks at them. "Really? Have you been here before?"

Just then, a Pete look-alike walks behind Sora in the direction of the Pier, but stops when he sees the three. "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy all point at him.

"Why I oughta... Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you! So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" He walks off to the Pier.

"Well, there's our villain." Donald and Goofy nod as they enter the Pier. Captain Pete is standing on the dock as they approach him.

"What's with you squirts? You got some kinda bone to pick with me?"

It is then, they hear a boat whistle. Captain Pete starts walking toward Cornerstone Hill, when Sora, Donald, and Goofy block

his way. "Not so fast!"

"What's that for?"

They fight Captain Pete, who ends up beaten badly and sits on the ground. "What's you punks' beef with me anyway? Hmm... Who are ya? You new around here?"

Sora crosses his arm. "Cut the act."

They hear the boat whistle again. "That's my ship Whoa!" He stands up too quickly and his back cracks, causing him to fell over again. "Ooh, ow!"

Sora and crew round up behind Captain Pete. "You know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are you sure you're Pete?"

"Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see?" He waves his fist and his back cracks again. "So hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!"

Goofy whispers to Sora and Donald. "Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake."

"I'm starting to think the same thing. He hasn't even called any Heartless."

They turn to him. "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete."

Captain Pete stands up. "Oh yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat."

"Y-yes sir!"

His back cracks again, as he fells over while the three support him.

**Timeless River**

The three walk back to Cornerstone Hill.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy. Come on. Let's try to find that steamboat. We have a door to find too."

"Look over there!" They look to the direction that Donald points. An odd window with a curtain floats in midair nearby. They walk over to it.

Sora folds his arms. "I can't see a thing..."

"But Donald and I can."

Donald pulls the drawstring on the side and opens the curtains. They see a video of four small doors around the Cornerstone of Light, with a different pair of Heartless in front of each one. The doors open and the Heartless enter, another door bouncing in the background. Sora, Donald and Goofy are thrown out of the bouncing door, landing on the ground. It is a video replaying what just happened. The video ends with a flash and the curtains shutting.

Sora looks at them. "What was that?"

"Heartless goin' out...and us, coming in."

"What does it mean?" Donald pulls the drawstring again, but nothing happens. They see the four doors the Heartless had gone through in the video.

"Let's get rid of those Heartless!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter a door with a construction building symbol on it and arrive at a Building Site. "What're they building?"

"Look out!"

A Hammer Frame Heartless falls from a beam above, when suddenly, Mickey swings down on a rope and knocks the Heartless away.

"The King!" Mickey waves to them from a beam up above and runs off. "Gee, he seems kinda different somehow..."

They see several more Hammer Frame Heartless on the top beams. "Now, let's get those Heartless!" They manage to defeat the Heartless before the scaffolding falls. Mickey ran over to Sora, shook his hand, waved, and ran off.

"Hey, look!"

Another curtain window was hanging on the corner of the scaffolding. Donald pulls the drawstring and they see Maleficent in the dark tower in Hollow Bastion talking to someone.

"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more...you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away. Well, as of now, you're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes!"

She begins to walk away. "Useless imbecile..." She leaves.

The video ends, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to Cornerstone Hill. They check the other three doors, at last they finds out that it was Maleficent's and Pete's doing. And Pete had used the same door that Sora used to get here.

It is then, Donald sees Pete near the sign to the Waterway. Pete laughs, "Now that castle's as good as ours!" With that, he runs to the Waterway.

"Hey! That's the Pete we know!"

"Gwarsh! The Cornerstone's gone! They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!"

Captain Pete runs through Cornerstone Hill in the direction of the Waterway.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Sora shouts.

"No way, small fry! I finally found the pipsqueak what stole my steamboat! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" The Captain saunters to the Waterway.

Sora scratches his head. "Aw, which is it!?"

They follow both Petes into the Waterway, where they're fighting over the steamboat. The Cornerstone of Light is in a cage on the raft it's tugging behind. Pete shoves the Captain away by punching him, who goes flying. Pete jumps onto the cage as the steamboat begins to float down the river, blowing smoke out of its stacks. Pete salutes them and laughs.

"You mugs couldn't follow me if you wanted to!"

Sora readies his Keyblade as Pete sends tons of garbage flying towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora hits the garbage back as they hit Pete causing him to fell off the cage. They manage to break open the cage when the steamboat is back at the bank. Pete surfaces right next to the raft.

"You'll pay for this!"

Pete climbs out of the water and shakes it off. He looks back to the boat, then sighs and runs to the Wharf. They chase after him to the Wharf and find Pete in a fight against Captain Pete. Pete punches the captain, who's knocked to ground, grabbing his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!"

"Then try us!"

Sora and crew joins Captain Pete as they fight against Pete and manage to win against him. Pete huffs away, stops, and holds out his arms. The door appears in the air and falls to the ground.

"The door!"

Pete opens the door to leave. Sora runs to the closed door and locks it with the Keyblade. Captain Pete looks at them. "Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?"

Sora raises an eyebrow, "Hello? That creep was you from the future!" Goofy covers Sora's mouth before the last three words. "Sora, that's a secret!"

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble."

Donald folds his arms. "Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Sora and Goofy chuckle.

"And to show ya my appreciation, I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways."

They board the steamboat as it charges down the Timeless River towing the Cornerstone of Light with Sora at the helm. Donald jumps to blow the whistle, as Mickey lazily taps his foot at the back of the raft. They return the Cornerstone of Light to the Hill.

"Guess we should head back."

"Wait! As long as we're here..."

"Donald!" Both Sora and Goofy shout as they grab him by the arms on each side. "Hey! What's the big idea!? Let me go! Let me GO!" They swing and toss Donald into the doorway back to Disney Castle and walk in themselves.

**At the Disney Castle**

The Hall of the Cornerstone has become white again and the thorns shine with a bright light and vanish.

"The thorns have disappeared!"

"By george! The lads have accomplished their mission."

On the other hand, Donald falls out of the door into the room, followed by Sora and Goofy.

Minnie smiles at them. "Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

Merlin strokes his beard. "Now boys, I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?"

"Of course not!" Donald pats his chest while Sora and Goofy giggle. It is then Donald notice Daisy Duck peeks into the room. "Daisy!"

Daisy walks in as Donald rushes to her. Sora looks at them as he places his hands behind his head. "Who?"

Goofy chuckles. "Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart."

"Oh really..."

Daisy turns to Donald. "Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

"But Daisy...I..."

Daisy places her hand on her hip. "I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while."

Donald looks to Sora and Goofy for help, who just look away. "Sora! Goofy!" Donald looks over at the door, and snickers. But his tail is grab by Daisy, who proceed to hit him. All of them laugh but stop to see that Sora's Keyblade is glowing, as is the Cornerstone of Light. Sora points to it and opens another gate. He walks over to the couple.

"Daisy, we need Donald for just a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Um, well..." Sora looks over at Donald, who turns to Daisy. "I'll be back soon, Daisy!"

"Alright, if you say so."

Goofy salutes to Minnie. "Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return. Please tell the King that we're still looking for him!"

"I will!"

They bid farewell to one another as the trio boards the Gummi Ship.

**On the Gummi Ship**

"Hey, Donald, Goofy! I want to sleep again. You guys handle the piloting!" Sora shouts from his seat.

"Hey, don't be lazy!! Sora…!" Sora has already fallen asleep. "This kid…"

"A-hyuk, since he always wakes up in a happy face. Why don't we just let him sleep?"

"Yeah, you're right."

**In Sora's dream**

Feeling the same old sea breeze, Sora scans around the island for the blond. He explores around but Roxas is nowhere to be found. Fear starts to rise within.

"No…it can't be…He's…gone?" Sora starts to run. "Roxas! Roxas, where are you?!"

After a while, Sora fells to his knees and pants. "No…he's…gone…he's gone…" Tears start to fall as Sora hugs himself. "Roxas…"

"**Sora?"**

Sora turns around immediately at the source of voice, to see Roxas, who is only wearing his pants and he is wet from head to toes. Roxas is shock to see Sora crying. **"What wrong? Why are you crying, Sora?"**

He tries to wipe the tears away when Sora jumps into his arm again, as the brunette cries out on his bare chest. Roxas whispers smoothing words as he pats Sora's back.

"I thought…hiccup…you…hiccup…are gone…that you have disappear…hiccup…I…I… was so scared!!"

"**Shhh…There, there. I'm here, Sora." **Roxas holds him closer.

After a while, Sora starts to calm down and realize that he is still lying on Roxas's BARE chest. He immediately sits right up and turns his back to the blond. Roxas notices this as he chuckles; he leans forth as he blows behind Sora's ear.

"**Why did you turn around?" **Roxas asks in a low and hoarse voice, that sends a shiver down Sora's spine. Roxas rolls back on the sand and laugh out. Sora is blushing mad. "Quit it, Roxas! And put your clothes back on!"

"**What's wrong? You don't wish to see my body?"**

"Yes! Uh…I mean! Just put your clothes back on! Now!"

"**Alright, alright." **Roxas snaps his finger and his clothes are back on. **"Done."**

"Huh? That's fast." Sora turns around, a shade of pink can still be seen on his cheek.

**"Have you forgotten? This is a dream world. I can do anything here."**

"Oh…" Sora looks down ashe jumps into Roxas's arm again. "I thought that…you are gone…"

"**I'm still here, Sora. Don't think about it."**

Sora looks up at him. "You will stay here…always, right?" Roxas remains slient. "Roxas? What…?" His words are cut off when Roxas covers his mouth with his. Roxas pushes him down to the sand as he kisses the brunette fiercely. Sora starts to tremble in fear at Roxas's sudden action, he tries to struggle out of the grip but the blond is much stronger than he thought.

Sora starts to weep as he cries out between breathes. "Stop!! Roxas!! NO!!"

Roxas stops as Sora slides back a distance from him. He is trembling badly and has a hand over his mouth, obviously afraid of what just happened.

"Ro…Roxas…I…" Roxas looks at him, who flinches at the gaze. "I'm sorry…I can't…I…" His hand subconscious reaches to his pocket and grabs it tight. "I…"

It is the place where he keeps Kairi's charm. And Roxas notices it. He stands up and turns his back to Sora, without saying anything and walks off.

Sora looks from him to the sand, as he weeps. 'Why? Why is my heart arching so much? Because Roxas did that to me? Or…because…I've…fallen for him…?"

**In the secret cavern**

Brushing his hand across the craving that has the face of Sora and another person, but the picture is less blur than the last time they seen it.

Roxas leans his forehead against it.

"**Sora…I really wish thatyou will regain your memories…"**

Tears trickle down his cheek. "**But…if you did…I'll…disappear…"**

**End of this chapter!!**

**Sighs…Do not know who to pity in this chapter. Sora or Roxas? Lolx**

**Anyway, here's a little sneak preview of the next chapter:**

Looking at the blue crystal ball in his hand and back to the sunset, trails of tears start to flow from Sora's eyes.

"I…remember it now…I remember all about it…Roxas…Our promise!"

**Lolx, hehex, it is what you guys are waiting for!!!**

**But under one condition!! Give me 90 reviews!! MUWAHAHAHA!!!**


	13. To Find is To Lose

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**YO!!! Thanks for the reviews!! XD**

**Hehe, finally…this is the chapter you all have been waiting for!!**

**From now on!! The story will start to get more interesting!!**

**Go for it!!**

_Tears trickle down his cheek._

_"__**But…if you did…I'll…disappear…"**_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 13:**

**To Find is To Lose**

**Somewhere on an island**

As the waves gently hits the beach, Kairi looks at the Destiny Island. She had moved out from that island to another, which is nearby. Recently she regains the memories of Sora and about their promise two years ago. How can she forget it anyway? But she did.

"Maybe...waiting isn't good enough."

"My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel appears near her suddenly through a dark portal.

Kairi steps back. "Who are you?"

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't we go see him?" Axel holds out his hand to her.

"...Sora?" It is then she heard a dog barks, snapping Kairi back to reality, it is Pluto. The dog bounds over and barks, spinning in circles and wagging his tail. Suddenly, Dusks appear and surround them, as Pluto snarls. They hear a whistle and a portal opens. Pluto leaps towards it, stops, and turns around. He barks at Kairi, like wanting her to follow him.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already."

The Dusks are closing in on her, as she decides to run into the portal. "You're not acting very friendly!"

Kairi and Pluto arrive in a strange abyss with Nobody symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor.

"Hey, what is this place?"

They hear another whistle and see a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto runs inside it. Kairi follows him, she enters and looks back, seeing a cloaked figure. The portal of light closes before she can find out more. The next thing she knows, she wakes up lying on the floor.

"You okay?"

She groans and sits up. She looks around to see two boys and a girl looking at her in worried, Pluto is beside her. She had landed in the usual place where Hayner, Pence and Olette hang out. "What...?"

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!"

**Back on the Gummi Ship**

Sora winces as he sits up from his seat. He is still feeling daze from his dream, when he remembers what happened earlier, snaps him awake.

'Roxas…why did he do that? Is he…?'

Sora sighs as he walks to where Donald and Goofy are. "A-hyuk! Sora, good morning!" Sora only nods in reply. "Ermm…We just received an information from Chip and Dale. They said that we can go to Twilight Town now! Do you want to go visit Hayner and crew?"

"Sure, why not? Let's go Donald."

Donald nods as he pilots the ship towards Twilight Town.

**Twilight Town**

They enter the Tram Common when they see Vivi running past them.

"H-Help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!"

"Gwarsh! Sound like we've got trouble!"

They run to the Sandlot, to see Seifer, Fuu, and Rai lying on the ground surrounded by Dusks. Seifer tries to get up, when Sora stands in front of him, with his keyblade in hands. "We'll take it from here!"

They fight off all the Nobodies when a cloaked figure stands beside them clapping his hands. "Impressive. By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere."

Sora feels the same heart ache again at the mention of the name. He scowls at the man. "Like I care." Sora readies his Keyblade.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest."

"Hmph! Not a very organized Organization..." The man points at Sora warningly. "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless."

Sora places a hand on his hip. "What? He wants my Nobody or what? Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

The man chuckles. "Glad to hear it. Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."

"Hearts? You don't have any hearts!"

"True, we don't have hearts." He takes off his hood, revealing his long blue hair and x-shaped scar on his face. "But we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special. I forget to introduce myself, the name's Saix."

A portal appears behind Saïx.

"Whaddya mean?"

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

Sora whispers to Donald. "Let's jump in after him!"

"How come?"

Sora looks at the portal. "I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world."

Saïx overhear the conversation. "Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?"

"What!?"

Saïx bows out through the portal, which disappears. Sora runs after him but he is too late. "Hey, wait! ...What did he mean, end up like Riku?"

"Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble." They turns around to see Seifer and crew staring at them.

Donald stares back to Seifer. "Have it your way! C'mon, guys."

"Hold it!"

Donald stomps his feet. "Make up your mind!"

Seifer holds up the Four Crystal Trophy. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." Sora points to himself questioningly and shakes his head. "Thanks, but...we don't really need it."

Seifer runs up and thrusts it into Goofy's arms. "Whoa!" He smirks at Sora and leaves, Rai and Fuu following. After they left, Pence runs in from the other direction.

"HHEEYY! Sora!" He pants as he stops in front of the trio. "Um...Pence, right?"

"Do you know a girl named Kairi?"

Sora jumps in surprise. "K...Kairi!? I sure do!"

"Then you better come to the station!"

Pence, Sora, Donald, and Goofy run to the Station Plaza. "He-ey!" Hayner and Olette run up to them. Sora looks at them. "Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?"

Olette and Hayner look at each other sadly. They explain what happened to Sora.

_**Flashback**_

_Kairi is telling them the adventure that Sora been through two years ago._

_Olette claps her hands together. "What a romantic story!"_

"_If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Pence smiles at her._

"_Yeah, he said he's coming back."_

"_Okay!"_

"_What took you so long, Kairi?" A voice sounds through the place asAxel walks in through a portal. Pluto breaks into a defensive stance. "Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot ofguts, jumping right into the darkness like that."_

_Axel walks out of the portal towards her. Hayner runs for a punch, but passes right__through him. Pence does as well. Axel grabs Kairi by the arm and drags her back__to the portal._

"_Let go of me! Let go!"_

_Pluto runs in after them as the portal vanishes, leaving the trio in shock._

_**Flashback End**_

Sora holds up the Oathkeeper keychain. "Kairi..." He pockets the charm back.

Goofy whisper to Donald. "Ya think it mighta been Axel?"

"Sorry..."

Sora looks at the group. "Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up! Like I can even say that..." Sora sighs, Goofy walks towards him. "I gotta help Kairi!" Sora's outburst scares Goofy, who drops the trophy causing the four crystals on it spill in different directions. Hayner, Olette, and Pence pick them each of them up. "That was close!"

Sora picks up the blue one and holds it up to the light. Goofy takes a blue one out of the munny pouch and holds it up also. Hayner, Olette, and Pence hold theirs up. Sora is enjoying the view through the crystal when a vision of Roxas doing the same thing goes through his mind.

"_**It shines like Sora's eyes…How I wished he would be here to see this…"**_

"Eh?" More visions start to go through his mind.

"_**Roxas, even if we were really separated, for whatever reason, if we continues to remember each other, **_

_**I know that someday…we will meet again."**_

"_**I as well. No matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for you."**_

"_**Does…Does that mean…we will not be able to see each other again?"**_

"_**Just remember our promise! No matter where we are, do not forget about it!"**_

"Sora!?"

"Gwarsh! Sora! Are you okay?"

Looking at the blue crystal ball in his hand and back to the sunset, trails of tears start to flow from Sora's eyes.

"I…remember it now…I remember all about it…Roxas…Our promise!!"

Sora's crystal starts to glow, and it floats into the air. Sora opens a gateway with his Keyblade. After it is done, he turns around at Donald and Goofy. "Guys!! Knock me out!!"

"What?!" Donald and Goofy gasps as they look at each other and back at the keybearer. "Just knock me out!! With your weapons!!"

"But Sora, why do you…?"

"If you guys won't do it…!" Sora raises his keyblade. "I'll do it myself!!"

THUD!!

The brunette fells onto the ground as all of them look towards Donald, who has a wand in his hand. "He asked for it!!"

**In Sora's dream**

Sora runs across the beach. "Roxas!! Roxas, where are you?!"

He stops midway as he pants. "Where could he be?" It is then, he remembers about the secret cavern as he dashes to it.

**In the secret cavern**

Roxas looks up at the craving, the blur picture has become clear. It shows Roxas, that is craved by Sora. Roxas brushes his hand over it, to realise that his hand starts to become transparent.

"**So…the time has finally arrived."**

"ROXAS!!"

The blond turns around to see Sora standing by the entrance, panting. **"Sora…"** Tears start to tickle down his cheek, as Sora dashes forth and jumps into the blond's arm.

"I'm sorry!! I'm so sorry!! I'm the one who said that 'no matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for you.' But instead, I forget all about it! And you are suffering because of that! I…I…!"

Roxas holds Sora's chin up as he covers his mouth with his. Sora entwines his arms around the blond's neck, while Roxas holds him closer by the waist. They break off for breathe, as Sora blushes and smiles at his lover, but only to see that Roxas's whole body is starting to become transparent. "Ro…Roxas!!"

"**It seems that it's time for me to go…"**

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?! Why must you go?!" Sora gasps as he grabs hold tight onto Roxas's shirt. "I have finally remember about everything!! Is this…my punishment?!" Sora starts to weep but Roxas leans forth to kiss the tears away.

"**It's not your fault. This is my fate."**

"Fate? What fate?!"

"**If you remember everything about me, I must disappear…no, you can say that I must go back to where I suppose to be."**

"Where?! Where is it? I'll go and find you!"

Roxas shakes his head. **"No, Sora. You and I can't exist at the same place. I…I'm a person who is not suppose to exist as well." **Roxas's lower body starts to disappear completely, while his upper part is transparent.

"Roxas…! Please…Don't go…Please…!!" Sora cries as he tries to grab hold of Roxas, but his hand goes through the blond's body. Roxas leans forth and places a light kiss on Sora's lip.

"**I will always be here with you." **He places a hand on Sora's chest. **"Because…I'm your…"**

With that, Roxas disperses in small particles of light and flows into Sora's chest. Sora fells to his knees as he clenches his fist on his chest.

"Why…? Why is this happening…? RRRRROOOXXXXAAAASSS!!!!!!"

**End of this chapter!!**

**Alrighty then, guys!! REVIEWS!!!**

**Quite a short chappy. Don't be sad that Roxas is gone in this chapter. The exciting part will come out next as the trio returns to Hollow Bastion for the big battle!!**

**Todae I play the Final Mix+, and I fought with Roxas at the Town that Never was. He is DAMN strong and fast!! But he's cool, lolx, as expected from my favorite character!! The instrumental version of Roxas's theme in the background VERY nice and sad TT**

**Then they will show flashback of Roxas and Axel having a talk, that part very sad...You can even see Axel shed a tear.**

**I will include this scene in this story too! It's so nice.**

**Review guys!!**


	14. Network Crisis

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**YO!!! Thanks for the reviews!! XD**

**Go on with the story!!**

_Sora fells to his knees as he clenches his fist on his chest._

"_Why…? Why is this happening…? RRRRROOOXXXXAAAASSS!!!!!!"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 14:**

**N****etwork Crisis**

**Still in Sora's dream**

After Roxas's disappearance, Sora leans against the wall in the secret cavern. His mind is all blank now, he did not feel like moving an inch. He did not feel like doing anything.

All he wanted is to see Roxas.

Tears start to flow thoroughly as he hugs his legs. 'Why…? Why…Roxas…"

"_**Because…I'm your…"**_

'What are you trying to tell me?' He turns around and looks at the craving that they have craved. "Roxas…I…"

**On the Gummi Ship**

Donald and Goofy are talking to Chip and Dale, when Sora comes up to them. They see the sore and redness around Sora's eyes, but they decide not to ask.

"What's wrong?"

Donald shows Sora the world map, when he notices Hollow Bastion is surrounded by darkness. "Let's go to Hollow Bastion. Something must have happened." The other two nod as they pilot the ship towards Hollow Bastion.

Sora looks at the blue crystal ball in his hand, as he clenches it hard. 'I won't give up. Until I find you and get the answer, I won't give up! Roxas!'

**Hollow Bastion**

The trio enters the Marketplace, when a large troupe of Heartless ascends the stairs and vanishes, to their surprise.

"Gwarsh, looks like there's more Heartless now."

A few Dusks float in above the stairs, again to their amazement. "Let's go check in with everyone, they should be at Merlin's house."

On the way to the Borough, they see a yellow-haired man leaning against the wall next to Scrooge's ice cream shop. "Oh, Cloud! What are you doing here?"

"I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who embodies all the darkness in me."

Donald crosses his arm. "I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud."

"If I do, it's his fault."

"Whose?"

"Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him. He has silver hair. Carries a long sword."

"Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud." They are about to walk off when Cloud stops them. "Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way."

"Is something wrong?" They turn around to see Aerith walks in as Cloud looks at her. "It's nothing."

Aerith leans closer, whereby Cloud steps back a little. "I don't want you involved."

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?"

"I just…Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back."

"Do you mean it?" Cloud pause for a while and faces sideway. "Yeah…"

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go…get things settled."

"Huh?" Cloud looks at her, who just giggles. "No matter how far away you are...once you find your light...I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?"

"I suppose."

"So I'll stay here…and I'll cheer for you…Okay, Cloud?"

"Okay." Cloud walks away. Aerith sighs and crosses her arms. "Wonder if he'll be okay."

Sora pats at her shoulder. "He'll be fine. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere."

"You're right."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy continue into the Borough and enter Merlin's House, where Cid is typing at the computer. He stops and turns to them. "Hey, fellas…you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's.

"What kind of news?

Yuffie smiles at them. "We found the computer Ansem was using! You should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization."

"And maybe something on the dark realm, too? It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." Sora pauses. "Maybe about Roxas too…"

"What did you said?"

"No…It's nothing. Where is it?"

"Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!"

They are about to proceed when Merlin appears before them. "Wait a sec, kids! There's something I want you guys to see." He gives a wave of his hand and a book appears. He handles it to Sora.

"It's Pooh's storybook!" But he notices the big scratches that tear the cover page. He opens the book but only to realize all the pages are gone. "But why…?"

Merlin sighs and strokes his beard. "When I found it, the book is already in this state. It seems like all the pages were stolen again."

Sora hands the book back to the magician. "Don't worry, I'll find the pages back and restore this book." The magician nods, as Sora and crew hurry to the castle. They are walking through the bailey when a voice calls out to them.

"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?"

Sora stops and turns around. He doesn't see anyone until three small fairies appear. The one in the middle, wearing white shirt looks at them. "What's Leon's gang up to?"

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern."

"Scoop! Let's report to Malefi…" Before the blond haired fairy can continue, her mouth is cover by the one with black hair.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy have suspicious and confused looks on their faces. The black haired fairy looks at them. "Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace."

With this, they vanishe. Goofy and Donald look to Sora, who shrugs. They proceed on to the Postern, they see Aerith waving to them. "Over here!"

Sora runs up to her. "You guys found Ansem's computer?"

"Uh-huh. The King is very interested in it."

The trio gasps. "The King?"

"He's with Leon."

Donald and Goofy jump in joy. "We get to see the King!!" Sora looks from them to Aerith. "Er... Is Riku with them?"

Aerith shakes her head and Sora sighs. "Well, at least I can ask the King about him. And that computer might be able to tell us something."

"Good idea! They're right through there." She points to an opening down a stairs

The trio walks into the Corridors. Unknown to them, a small blue creature crawls along the ceiling. Hearing weird sound, Sora, Donald, and Goofy whirl around but see nothing. They proceed in and find Ansem's Study, due to a large portrait of Ansem hanging on the wall.

"Gawrsh, I guess this must be his room. Where's the King?"

"Hey, you!"

They turn around to see a lady, with long black hair and black clothes. She looks around the room. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?"

Sora pulls one of his own spiky hairs, as the lady giggles. "Spikier." Donald and Goofy shake their heads, and Sora shrugs. "I'll just take a look around."

She walks around the room, knocking on the walls, looking under the desk, and inspecting the books. She kicks one of the walls hard with her foot. Sora, Donald, and Goofy are amazed at how strong she is. She sighs and turns to them. "Sorry to bother you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stand up straight. "No bother, ma'am!"

The lady leaves and closes the door.

"So you made it."

They turn to see Leon leaning against the wall. "Leon!" Leon nods as they run up to him. "Isn't the King with you?" Leon holds a finger to his lips "You'll see him soon enough."

Leon turns around and presses a part of the wall, and the wall disappears to reveal a passage. "Ansem's computer room."

They enter the room and Sora runs up to the large keyboard. "This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku? And about…" Sora starts pressing buttons, gently at first, then harder.

Leon sighs. "Easy... You wanna break it?"

Sora starts to calm down as he steps back from the controls. "Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."

Goofy looks up to the ceiling and the small blue creature crawls up the wall and onto the ceiling. "Whoa!" The creature loses his grasp on the ceiling and fells down onto the keyboard.

"Get offa there!"

Donald jumps onto the keyboard to get the creature, who jumps on Donald and scurries away laughing. Donald turns around, accidentally pressing buttons, and an alarm sounds. A voice is then sound through the place.

"_Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminalwill result in immediate defensive action."_

"Who's there?"

"_I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system."_

"Where are you?"

Donald accidentally presses another button with his feet, causing the alarm to sound again.

"_Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest."_

"Arrest!?"

Donald is stuck standing on one foot, so Goofy picks him up off the computer. Leon notices that the power system behind them has started to glow. "Run!"

The three look to Leon, then to the power system, Donald still in Goofy's arms. The system shoots out beams of light and confines them into grids. Leon can only watch as the three of them are digitally written into the computer by the beam scanner. They disappear, leaving Leon lost in the situation.

**Space Paranoid**

Sora wakes up on the floor of a very strange room. He stares at himself and sees that he is covered in blue-lit lines.

"Sora!"

He turns around to see Donald and Goofy, who are also covered in the lines, are being led over by Strafer Heartless. "Go one, show 'em who's boss!"

A man appears next to him, startling him. "Who're you?"

"I am Commander Sark."

Sora smirks. "A Heartless commander?"

Sark looks from him to the other two. "Observe." He presses a button on his data emitter and Donald and Goofy are shock with data.

"Okay, you're the boss! I get it."

Sark puts the data emitter away and smirks. After that, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are confined to a Pit Cell. They look out onto a huge landscape.

"Man, what kind of world is this, anyway?" Donald and Goofy shake their heads.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system."

They turn to see a man is sitting near a terminal. "A what system?"

"A computer system…for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed."

The man stands up and walks to them. "But this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system "Hollow Bastion OS." He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research. Oh, by the way, my name is Tron. I'm a security program. But now I'm under arrest, same as you."

Sora turns to Donald and Goofy. "Did you guys get any of that?"

"Gawrsh... You know...maybe we should just introduce ourselves."

One by one, they start to introduce themselves as Tron observes them. "With that configuration, you must be Users."

"Users?"

"You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?"

Sora starts to get more confuse. "MCP?"

"The Master Control Program. It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed."

The trio gasps. "De-rezzed!? How do we get outta here!?"

Tron turns to the terminal. "This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world. But the MCP cut the power 50 microcycles ago."

The three sigh. "If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up. The problem is---we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields."

They see a large power grid with a keyhole blinking in the center. Sora thinks for a while and grins. He calls his Keyblade out and unlocks the energy field.

On the other hand, Sark meets with the MCP. "Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?"

"_I still haven't located the password to the data space."_

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power..."

"_Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing powerneeded for such an analysis."_

An alarm sounds. _"__You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system…or__else. End of line."_

Sark bows. "Acknowledged."

Back in the Pit Cell, Tron walks up to Sora. "Remarkable... It seems you have some unique functions. I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone who can interface with the energy core, right?"

"If you say so... Thanks, Tron."

They leave the Pit Cell and take a transport to the Canyon. In a side room, Tron accesses a large machine. "This is the energy core." He points to a purple square grid.

Sora uses his Keyblade to install the missing part to the core and restore energy to the console in the Pit Cell. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yes. Now...will you do something for me?"

"You got it!"

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?"

Sora grins. "You helped us! Now it's our turn."

Tron snickers. "You guys really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical." Sora, Donald, and Goofy just glance at each other.

"Let's hurry back to the pit cell. The sector where we met."

They all return to the Pit Cell, as Tron configures the computer terminal.

"So what did you want us to do?"

"Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." Tron stops working and stands up. "DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted."

"Is there stuff about the Heartless, or Organization XIII?"

"Hmm...Most likely." Tron turns around and begins to work back on the terminal. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be…a free system for you…the Users."

"Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs, too? Do ya know who it was who made it?"

"Actually...I don't know."

"Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him. What's his name?"

"You mean you don't know? My user is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise."

The trio gasps at the name. "Ansem!?" The three look at each other, as the terminal flashes.

"Looks like the MCP's on to us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system, now!"

"Sure... But Tron...Ansem is..." After fixing a few things with the computer, Trons stands up and smile at them. "Okay. You're good to go. Hurry!" He stands aside and watches, as they are teleported out of the system.

Back at the lad, Leon has been busy typing at the computer when the power system behinds him whirs on as Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear. "We did it!"

"Where have you been?"

"Well, uh... There's a...world inside this computer, where these, um...programs live, and..."

Sora explains everything to Leon, or at least tries to. Leon folds his arms. "So in other words...Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password. But you've already defeated Ansem..."

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password."

"That means...this is all a wild goose chase."

"You're chasing what, now?" They turn around to see the same lady they saw back in the study room. "Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around."

She returns to Ansem's Study, Sora, Donald, and Goofy following, as she makes several adjustments to the room.

"She just won't give up...And neither will we! C'mon, we've gotta look for that password!"

After searching and coming up short, they stand in front of Ansem's portrait. "Excuse me." She proceeds to pick the extremely large portrait off the wall with strength that shocks the other three. She places it aside on the floor, revealing a hidden diagram written on the wall. She punches the wall, sending dust everywhere. Nothing happens, as she sighs and leaves. The three examine the wall.

"What's this doodle? Hollow...Main...Security...Tron... Door to...Oh!" Sora jumps up to the letters imprinted on the wall. "D---T---D!"

Leon walks in. "What's up?"

"Look at this, Leon! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!!" Leon walks closer. "What do you know. But...that still leaves the password."

"Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?"

They turn around to see Mickey stands by the door with his hood up. "Your Majesty!" Mickey shushes them, looks into the hallway, then quickly closes the door. He takes off his hood as Donald rushes to hug him, follows by Goofy picking up the both of them Goofy puts Mickey and Donald down as Mickey looks at them. "You mentioned the Door To Darkness?"

Goofy and Donald salutes. "Uh, yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password."

"Password? Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle..."

Leon sighs. "Of course..." He walks back into the computer room, while Mickey looks at the trio. "What're you trying to do?"

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data."

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!"

Sora chuckles. "Stop jokin' around, Your Majesty. We already defeated Ansem. You know that."

Mickey crosses his arms. "Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do."

"We're listening, Your Majesty!"

Leon returns to the room. "Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" The three look from Leon to the King, and back again. "Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here."

"Yeah...we will, too."

"Then let's talk more later. I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora."

"Really!?"

"You bet! You've done so much…just consider it a thank-you present."

Mickey handles the 'Brave Form' to Sora. "Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay?"

"I will, Sora. And remember---be careful!"

They nod, as Sora returns to the computer and access the transfer system.

They are transported to the Pit Cell again. Goofy walks over to the computer terminal. "Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is."

"Don't touch that!"

The terminal flashes suddenly. "Goofy!" Sora and Donald disappear in a flash of light. "Uhh...I didn't do it!" Goofy also disappears. They arrive at the game grid, a large area of flat land and high walls. The ground is laced with a blue-lit grid pattern. "I didn't touch nothin'!"

Sark's voice sounds through the space. "Welcome to the game grid."

"Game grid?"

"That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well, no one wins."

"Well then, get on with it!"

Sora rides the lightcycle, dodging walls and defeating heartless. A large Devastator Heartless appears and shoots an energy ball at Sora. He dodges, and the ball creates a giant crack in the wall. "All right! It looks like we can escape through there!" Sora rides the lightcycle, while dodging walls and heartless, and races through the hole in the wall. Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Pit Cell, where they find Tron lying on the floor. "Tron!"

Tron stands up, though weakly. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"We came to give you the password."

Tron winces. "Why didn't you just transmit the data?"

"Transmit?"

Tron almost falls, but Sora catches him. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'll be all right...once we access the DTD."

The group returns to the Canyon and enters the Dataspace as Tron accesses the computer. "All right, what's the password?"

"Well...Belle, Snow White...Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella...Kairi."

Tron types in the password and there is a small rumble. "That did it!" An alarm sounds suddenly as the computer sends out a warning.

"_Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This processwill take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."_

"Oh, no!" Tron types at the computer as Sora winces. "Not another game!"

"No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!"

A Heartless symbol appears on the three walls of the Dataspace, and Heartless appear in front of them.

"_Warning! You will be de-rezzed!"_

Sora fights the Heartless and unlocks each of the monitors. After everything have settle down, Tron places his hand on the scanner on the keyboard and energy flows into him. "I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!"

An alarm sounds and the keyboard flashes. A beam of energy shoots down at the group, who duck away from it.

"_Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is nowcomplete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? Anemergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."_

Sora gasps as Tron places his hand on the scanner and restores power to it. He types a few keys and the alarm stops.

"_Program! You changed the password!"_

Tron turns to them. "There, that should buy us some time."

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!"

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower. We've got to protect the User town. Let's head to the tower!"

They return to the Canyon and ride the transport to the I/O Tower. In the Communications Room, they see a large transport beam. "It must be total chaos outside."

"I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE, too..." They look and see another computer terminal. They run back into the Hallway. A large hostile program appears and whirls gears.

"_I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with theseselfish Users?"_

Tron steps forth. "Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right."

"_Really? And what command would that be?"_

"I can't really say for sure."

Sora smiles at him. "Friends…They help each other, that's all." They nod. The program makes a move. "Uh-oh…look out!"

The program sends out data beams that barricade the walls. After a while, they defeat the program as it collapses to the floor and explodes in a burst of light. They return to the Communication Room and Tron configures the computer terminal. "I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want."

Sora looks down. "What Ansem would want..." Sora looks over at Donald and Goofy, who nod. "Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing...Ansem…he was our enemy. I mean...he still is...I guess."

Tron stops in his work. "Well, actually...he's my enemy, too."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Sora shakes his head. "That's okay...but now I REALLY don't get it."

"I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go! Before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

"Access channel?"

Tron chuckles. "I knew you'd ask." Tron presses a button on the terminal. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected."

Grid beams appear around Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Tron smiles at them. "You...my friends...are the new password."

"Thanks Tron! Take care!"

Tron gives them a thumb-up. "You too! And give my best to the Users!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported back to Ansem's computer. "Well, that's that!" Leon smiles at them and points to the monitor behind him. "Look."

They see small moving sprites of themselves on the screen with the words 'Thank You!' typed underneath.

"Tron...hang in there."

Leon looks at them. "So, where do we start?"

"I know! Let's access the DTD!"

Leon begins typing on the keyboard. "The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry. Hey, look, it's asking for a password."

"That's easy. It's... Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

Leon types in the names. "That's...to the point. Alright, that did it. We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did."

"You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!"

"I'm coming right back. Hey, Sora---why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?"

Sora looks hesitant. Leon moves towards him and pats his shoulder. "It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" He starts to walk out and waves back as he leaves the room. Sora gulps as he tries something on the computer.

Donald looks up at him. "Did it work?"

"Hey, these things take time, okay?"

Sora types some keys on the keyboard. Some flashes on the screen. "Whoa... It's doing something!"

"A-hyuk! I think it wants to know what we wanna know."

"Riku and Kairi!" Sora presses on the keys. 'And Roxas too.' Sora presses a few more buttons and a red window appears on the screen with the words "Data Error."

"No way... Even Ansem's computer doesn't know..." Sora sadly walks away. Goofy moves to type something.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies." He types several keys and a gray window with the Nobody symbol comes on the screen. "What's this?"

The red windows appears again. _"__The data is corrupt."_

"How about the Organization?" Goofy types more keys. A progress window appears. "There!"

The red windows appears again. _"__The data is corrupt."_

Sora slams his fist on the keyboard. "Stupid computer!" He continues to slam keys and the windows on the screen jump around wildly.

"Sora!"

A golden window appears with a picture of an elderly blond man wearing a red scarf. "Who's this guy?"

"Well, I see ya got things workin'!"

They notice Mickey's entrance. "Oh, Your Majesty!" Mickey shushes them again and walks over to them. "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know."

Goofy sighs. "But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled. All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know."

Mickey jumps when he looks at the picture on the screen. "Ansem the Wise!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy look at each other.

"Come on, are you teasing us again? Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?"

"Of course I do! And this is him! I'm positive!"

Sora grabs Mickey. "Excuse me? Could you come this way, please?" Sora drags him into Ansem's Study. Donald and Goofy walk behind. Sora shows him the large portrait of Ansem.

"Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?

"Oh, that's right…I never finished explaining. Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to takeover Kingdom Hearts…the one you fellas defeated."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy have flashbacks of the final confrontation with him at the End of the World.

"But, what you actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."

"You mean...Whaaaat? We went through all that trouble to defeat an impostor?"

"Yep. A fake. But he still had to be stopped."

Goofy nudges his temple. "Uh, I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?"

Mickey crosses his arms. "Well, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once..."

"Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?"

"Yup! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization." Mickey looks at the painting. "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella."

"So, where did you meet this guy?"

"Gosh...I can't remember. Ansem the Wise…the real Ansem…must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it."

Sora glares at the painting. "You...! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi... Oh! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?"

Mickey looks away from Sora. "He's... I'm sorry. I can't help." Sora walks to Mickey's front. "Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?"

Mickey turns away. "I'm sorry, Sora."

"What about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her."

Mickey whirls around. "Oh no!" He looks at the painting. Sora, Donald, Goofy. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But…now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound…and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Riku and Kairi together."

A huge explosion knocks Mickey off his balance. "Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!"

**The End of this chapter!**

**Not much different from the game, lolx.**

**Hahahaha, finally! The big battle has arrived!! I love this part of the story the most!!**

**Sneak Preview for the next chapter**

"Please let me see him!"

Axel smirks. "If you want to see him so much…" He snaps his finger and an Armored Knight Heartless appears. "You must let this thing takes away your heart."

"Eh?"

"Don't you get it? In order to see Roxas again, you must turn into a heartless. Because he's like me, he's one of the Organization XIII."

Sora gasps. "Roxas is…a Nobody…?"

"He…is your Nobody, Sora."

**CUT!!!**

**Hehex!! So, guys!! More reviews!! Or I won't update!! hahahahax**


	15. Reunion

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews again!!**

**Know that all of you are excited.**

**Go on with the story!!**

_A huge explosion knocks Mickey off his balance. _

"_Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 15:**

**Reunion**

Mickey runs into the corridor and they follow him. A group of Heartless is fighting several Nobodies with the Heartless at the Postern, while Maleficent and Pete watch. The Nobodies seem to be winning.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!""

"What, are you nuts? We're never gonna win! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, sister!" Pete runs away.

"You pathetic coward!"

The Nobodies seem to have overtaken the Heartless to Maleficent's disdain. She sees Sora, Donald, and Goofy race from around a corner and vanish in a flash of green flame, as the Heartless and Nobodies continue to fight.

"Heartless! Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to Sora and his friends!" The Heartless stop fighting the Nobodies and turn to the trio. They successfully defeat both groups of enemies, as the three fairies fly into the hall.

"Where's Maleficent?"

"Looks like she ran away."

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her. I guess we picked the wrong side." The fairies turn to each other and start babbling amongst themselves. Sora, Donald, and Goofy wait for them.

"Umm, hey...if you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help."

They turn around. "Does this Leon have any treasure?"

Donald jumps up. "Yeah, lots of stuff!"

"Who ARE you people anyway?"

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning. Just three treasure fanatics. Yuna. Rikku and Paine. Later, taters!"

The three fairies disappear like magic, as Sora looks at Goofy. "Did Leon...really have any treasures?"

Donald snickers and runs ahead to the Postern. Dusks appear after they arrive. "We don't have time for you!" They strike them down and run around the bridge. A large beam of light slams into the ground in their way. "Whoa!"

A man with long silver hair and three large wings stands up as the light dissipates. He turns around to face them.

"Sora, it's Sephiroth!

"Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?"

Sephiroth smirks. "Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now."

"Just what are you gonna do to him?"

"Nothing. Cloud is the one who hungers for Darkness."

"He said he's got a score to settle with you."

"I see... He wants to meet me again." He turns around and walks away. "Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." He flies into the air and disappears. The three race to the Restoration Site, where Leon is slicing down Heartless. Aerith is there for support. She turns around as they enter.

"Sora! Behind you!"

They whirl around and several Dancer Nobodies appear. They defeat the Nobodies and run to catch up with Leon. "The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!"

"Got it!" They leave the Restoration Site and enter the Bailey, seeing no one. They approach a rock formation and look out over the expanse. "Whoa…"

He sees literally thousands of Heartless storming the cliffs. Yuffie is fighting in the fray. Her shuriken swings back to her and she falls to the ground, tired. She suddenly is healed, and stands up as Aerith runs over. They continue to enter the fight. Stitch, meanwhile, jumps down and shoots at several Heartless with his plasma shooters. One attacks him from behind. He jumps out of the way, and shoots at it.

Paine is chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, and dodges as it swipes at her. She jumps up on it's head and over it. Yuna and Rikku attack from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbles over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jump into the air with a high-five. Paine flies back over and more Heartless chase after them.

Cloud and Leon are surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who are pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stand back-to-back with their swords out and ready.

"Think you can handle this many?"

Cloud smirks. "Well... Might be tough if one more shows up."

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of."

"What, you're fighting too?"

They jump away from each other and begin decimating Heartless as they move in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaves two and more surround him, cutting him off from Leon. Before he can blink, they are gone. He sees Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stares him down.

"Sephiroth!" He clutches his buster sword. Sephiroth walks forward and points his Masamune at Cloud. The thin blade just barely touches Cloud's.

"I heard that you've been looking for me."

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away."

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you think you can erase your past?"

"Shut up!" Cloud glares harder at him.

"Face it…you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!"

"You don't know me!"

"Cloud!"

Cloud tries to look, but flashes of light make him wince. "I know. Because...I am you." Sephiroth vanishes in a flash, spouting feathers. Cloud looks around him and runs, as Tifa runs to where he was standing.

"Cloud! Wait!"

She is quickly surrounded by Heartless. One comes up behind her, she quickly gives a backfist to it, then power punches a second from the front. Another comes at her from her right, and she delivers a crescent kick.

Back to Sora, they are about to run forth to aid their friend when Mickey drops from the sky and holds his arms out, his back to them.

"Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi!"

"But Leon and the others are friends too!"

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But...I promised Leon!" Sora looks down as Donald and Goofy looks at each other.

"Donald! Goofy!" The two of them straighten up at their names. "Take Sora and get goin'!" Donald and Goofy look toward each other and nod, then straighten back up. "Your Majesty! We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!"

"Right. Watch for danger!"

"Wait, you guys!" Sora looks at them and back at Mickey, who's scouting the area, still looking away from them.

"Sora, do as you're told! You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!"

"C'mon, Sora! Ya gotta be good!" Donald winks at him and Sora catches on. "Gotcha."

"Well then, skedaddle!"

Sora mouths the words "Thank you" to them, as they run right past Mickey and down into the cliffs. "Whoa!!" Mickey runs forth to look at them. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty! Hope you can forgive us!"

They leave over the rock face, and Mickey sighs. The three race to catch up, but are stopped by Demyx at the Castle Gate, who hesitantly readies himself. He doesn't seem sure how to react.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively."

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII? I bet you can't even fight." Donald crosses his arm.

Demyx wags a finger. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ready their weapons. Demyx turns around, lookingworried. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy..."

Sora steps forth. "Hey you, there's something I want to ask you." Demyx turns around. "Back then at the Underworld, why did you call me Roxas?"

"What? You still didn't realise it? Because…" He turns his back to them and turns around again, putting on a serious face. "You ARE that traitor!"

A dome of water appears around him. He stretches his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turns into a bubble in his hand. The bubble explodes and forms his sitar. He grabs it and spins it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face.

"Dance, water! Dance!"

After a very wet battle, Demyx slumps to the ground. "Aw…booed again." His sitar disappears and he is devastated. Sora runs forth. "Wait!! What do you mean 'traitor'?"

Demyx smirks. "That's…for you to find out…" He fades away in a wave of water. Sora looks down as he clenches hard onto his keyblade. "What did he mean…?"

"Sora, we gotta go help our friends out first."

"Oh. Sorry. Then let's go!" They start to walk off. "Aha! There you are!" They stop, wide-eyed and turn around. Mickey walks up to them and crosses his arms. Sora, Donald, and Goofy look down at the ground.

Mickey sighs and smiles at them. "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!"

Sora, Donald, & Goofy straighten up. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

Mickey walks ahead. A Surveillance Robot Heartless is fighting a Dusk on the ledge above. It shoots out a beam, which missed the Dusk and sends debris in all directions. Goofy notices a large rock heading straight for the King.

"Look out!"

Goofy pushes Mickey out of the way, and is knocked in the head by the rock. He falls to the ground and slides against the cliff. Sora, Donald, and Mickey run over to him. Goofy lies unconscious.

"No…"

Donald tries to wake him up. "Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up! I'm sorry about the ice cream!"

"Goofy...?"

There is no response from their fallen teammate. Donald lays his head on Goofy's chest. As Sora clenches his fist. "This is not happening... It can't be happening... It can't..."

Mickey makes a fist and looks toward their objective. "They'll pay for this."

He whips off his cloak, summons his Keyblade, and runs ahead. Donald feels a surge of anger and runs after him. Sora stands up, takes one more look at Goofy, and follows them. They fight through the Ravine Trail as Leon and crew help them and continue into a Crystal Fissure.

Mickey looks at the Keybearer, who is panting. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but..." Sora looks down, Donald and Mickey know who he is thinking of. "Ohh, Goofy..."

"Hey, fellas!"

Sora, Donald, and Mickey cannot believe their ears, as they turn around to see Goofy jumping at the entrance to the Crystal Fissure. He waves happily at them.

"Goofy!!" Goofy runs over to them and rubs his head. "Ya know, that really hurt!"

Mickey jumps onto him. "Aw, Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, Yer Majesty, I get bumped on the head all the time."

Sora chuckles. Donald walks over to Goofy and slams his staff into Goofy's feet. Goofy jumps on one foot in pain. "That hurt, too."

"Don't you ever do that again!" They laugh at the little moment as they continue deeper into the Great Maw, where tons of Heartless stand idle. Mickey slides to a stop. "Huh?" They notice that all the Heartlesses have stop moving.

"What's with them?"

Goofy sees something up on the cliff. "Hey!"

A man appears in a black cloak. He takes his hood off, revealing his silver hair and orange eyes.

"Isn't that guy Ansem's Nobody? The leader of Organization XIII..."

"Wait a minute. Now I know!" Mickey has a flashback to several years ago.

**Flashbacks**

_He is standing in Ansem's Study, while Ansem the Wise is sitting in his large chair eating sea-salt ice cream. There are several tanks around the room containing hearts._

"_Wise Ansem. I'm here to seek your advice."_

"_I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis...and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds."_

_He sits back in his chair as Mickey sighs.__ "__Yep, that's what worries me too."_

"_The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us..."He rests his arm on the table, his hand on his forehead. There is a knock on the door. Ansem looks up and Mickey turns around. A man in a lab coat with white hair opens the door and walks in. He bows slightly._

"_Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...With your permission, I'd like to proceed…"_

_Ansem the Wise stands up and pounds on the table. "I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!"_

"_But, Master Ansem! I've been thinking..."_

_Ansem the Wise shakes his head. "Xehanort...Those thoughts are best forgotten."_

_Xehanort restrains himself, bows again, and leaves, closing the door._

**Flashback End**

Xehanort's Nobody stands on the cliff-face, and smiles down at them.

"Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" Mickey gets out his Keyblade and runs up the cliff.

Sora turns to Donald and Goofy. "Let's go!" They nods but Heartless quickly surround them. Sora's Keyblade appears with a flash of light. "Move it! We can't let Xehanort get away!"

Sora glances behind him at Donald and Goofy, who give him a thumbs up. They each run to their own group of Heartless to defeat, as Sora turns around and blazes through his 1000. After the Great Maw is cleared of Heartless, Sora continues through the cliffs. He catches his breath as Donald and Goofy run up.

"Where's the King?"

Donald sees Mickey defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead. "There he is!"

"C'mon!"

Xehanort's Nobody stands facing Maleficent's dark castle as Mickey stands behind him. The three run up to them. "Xehanort!"

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." The man starts to disappear; Mickey runs up and jumps into the portal afterward. Sora and crew try to catch up but they are too late.

"He's gone..." Sora slumps to the ground and slams his fist into it. Goofy puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Way to fall right into their trap." They turn to see Axel leaning against a rock."C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless…that's his big master plan." Axel gets up from the wall and moves towards them.

"Xemnas?"

"The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M, N-A-S."

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?"

"Man, you're slow." Axel points to the Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. Thatis what the Organization is after."

Donald stomps his feet. "So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?"

"I'm not telling."

Sora stands up. "You…You are one of the organization right?"

"Can't you see that from my clothing?" Axel shrugs and points to his cloak.

"Do you know about Roxas? And why is everyone calling me 'Roxas'?"

"Of course I know him. He's my best friend. Wait, you still don't know about the truth?"

Sora looks down at the ground. "I don't know…I don't care about what truth!! Please! Just let me see Roxas!!" Axel folds his arms. "Why should I? What are you to him? How do you feel about him?"

Sora bits his lips. "At first, I just thought he's a person from my dream…but after I regain my memories…I realised that Roxas is important…He's important to me! Please! Let me see him!"

"Hmph, just like what you said! That is 'after you have regained your memories'! How are you treating him before that? You are thinking about someone else right? About a red-haired girl? Now you remember about Roxas, so you can just toss her aside. Isn't that a bit irresponsible?"

Sora looks down. "It's true…that I hurt Roxas's feeling…But I can say it to you clearly right now! I like…no, I love him! More than anything! More than the feeling I had for Kairi!!"

Axel stares into Sora's eyes. "You two have the same glances when you said that…"

"Please let me see him!"

Axel smirks. "If you want to see him so much…" He snaps his finger and an Armored Knight Heartless appears. "You must let this thing takes away your heart."

"Eh?"

"Don't you get it? In order to see Roxas again, you must turn into a heartless. Because he's like me, he's one of the Organization XIII."

Sora gasps. "Roxas is…a Nobody…?"

"He…is your Nobody, Sora."

Sora stumbles a little, obviously shock at the information. "Roxas…is my…Nobody? Then the reason he disappear…"

"That's right. A Nobody and his creator cannot coexist. That's why when you regained your memories and acknowledge his existence, Roxas must return to your heart. To be one whole again. That's the fate of a Nobody."

_"__**It's not your fault. This is my fate."**_

_"__**If you remember everything about me, I must disappear…no, you can say that I must go back to where I suppose to be."**_

"_**No, Sora. You and I can't exist at the same place. I…I'm a person who is not suppose to exist as well."**_

_"__**I will always be here with you. Because…I'm your…"**_

Sora places a hand on his chest as tears start to fall. "Roxas…"

Axel smirks. "It's up to you whether you want to meet him or not. But for me, I will make you into a Heartless and get him back, no matter what!"

"Like we will let you!!" Donald and Goofy are about to charge towards Axel, when Sora stops them. "Sora!"

Sora smiles sadly at them. "Guys…I'm sorry…I must…"

"Sora! Don't listen to what he had said!"

"You know I can give you some help if they are a bother." Axel snaps his finger as a barrier forms to block Donald and Goofy from Sora. "So, Sora, looks like you have made your decision."

Sora moves towards him and the Heartless. Donald and Goofy can only watch what is going to happen. The Armored Knight Heartless leaps forth as it pierces its arm through Sora's chest.

"**SORA!! NO!!"**

Light starts to burst out from the part where the Heartless just pierced. Sora's heart floats out, follows by a figure, it was Roxas who is in his milky white and black clothing.

"Ro..xas…" Sora tries to reach out to the blond, but fails when darkness overtakes him. Instead of changing into a Shadow Heartless like before, Sora's features remains the same look but is totally cover in darkness. His eyes glows like any Heartless has.

Roxas regains his stand as he grabs hold onto Sora's heart. "Sora!" He dashes forth to Sora but is hold back by Axel. "Axel! Let go of me! Sora is…!"

"He has turned into a Heartless now! There's nothing you can do!" Roxas breaks off the grip, when Sora charges towards them, trying to attack them. Axel looks from Sora to Roxas. " Roxas! Come on! Let's go! Leave him!

"No."

"Roxas!"

"I said 'NO' and I mean it! I won't leave him! I will never!" Roxas walks towards Sora, who is pacing around. Roxas holds out his hands. "Sora…"

Sora notices him and steps back. Roxas bents down, with his hands still out stretch. "I'm here, Sora. Please come back. Come back to me."

"Roxas!" Hearing Axel's shouting, Sora leaps towards the red-haired. Axel shuts his eyes and waits for the impact, but he opens his eyes when he did not feel anything. To his shock, Roxas stands in front of him, holding onto Sora's arms. "Roxas!"

Sora's claw-like hands clench hard into Roxas's flesh. The blond did not flinch or show any signs of pain as he pulls his lover into his arms. Sora struggles in the hold as he claws madly at Roxas's back, causing a great amount of blood to ooze out. Axel is trying to help when Roxas stops him with his stare. He turns back to the brunette in his arms.

"Shh…Sora…I'm here…I'm right here with you…So please…come back…"

**In his mind, Sora is felling to an abyss of darkness.**

_**Darkness…**_

_**The darkness is slowly consuming me…**_

_**Why am I here?**_

_**What happened?**_

_**I can't…remember…**_

_**I'm so tired…**_

_**And I feel happy…why?**_

_Sora!_

_**So..ra?**_

_Sora!_

_**Is that…my name?**_

_Sora! Come back!_

_**Go back…? Where?**_

_Come back to me!_

_**This voice…sounds so familiar…**_

_Sora! Remember our promise!_

_**Promise?**_

_Sora! Please!_

_**Ro…Ro…xas…?**_

**Suddenly a small light starts to shine through the darkness, Sora looks at it.**

_**Roxas…?**_

_SORA!_

**Roxas appears from the light as he reaches out his hand to Sora, who grabs hold onto it**

**T****he light starts to engulf them both.**

Bright light shines from Sora as Donald, Goofy and Axel shield their eyes from the brightness. When the light dissipates, they look back at Roxas, who is holding onto Sora in his arms. Sora has change back from the Heartless form.

"Sora…" Roxas looks down at the brunette as Sora slowly opens his eyes, and looks up.

"Ro..xas…I heard you calling to me…" Tears dwell in his eyes as Roxas smiles at him. The blond leans forth and plants a light kiss on Sora's lips.

"I'm right here with you, Sora."

**THE END!!**

**Of this chapter I mean! Lolx**

**I love this part of the story the most!! The next chapter also! **

**Here's a little sneak preview:**

Saix carries the unconscious Roxas in his arm as he looks at Sora, who is pinned down by the Nobodies. His strength still has not recovered from the changing.

"Ro..xas! Where are you taking him?!" Sora struggles to get up but the weight is pushing him down.

Saix looks from Roxas to Sora and smirks. "We will take good care of him. You don't need to worry about it. Just fulfilled your job as a KeyBlade bearer."

A dark portal appears behind him, as Saix turns around and steps in. Sora winces in pain as he reaches out his hand and cries out.

"RRRRRRROOOOOXXXXAAAAAASSSSS!!!!"

**Tadah!!!**

**Okay! I won't submit the next chapter until I get reviews!!**

**See ya next time!**


	16. Keeping the Promise

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews again!!**

**Go on with the story!!**

_The blond leans forth and plants a light kiss on Sora's lips._

"_I'm right here with you, Sora."_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 16:**

**Keeping the Promise**

Roxas slides down onto the ground due to the wounds Sora had inflated on him, but still carefully holding onto the brunette in his arm.

Sora is still feeling weak from the transformation, allowing himself to be handle by his other.

Donald, Goofy and Axel can only look in silence, as the couple lies in each other's arm.

Roxas…I…"

"You are such an idiot, Sora…Making me so worry about you."

"I'm sorry…"

Roxas chuckles and runs a hand through the cinnamon hair. "Nevermind…I'm also an idiot to be in love with you. That makes us even."

"Roxas." They look up to see Axel standing beside them. "We must go now before the other members of Organization arrive."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice!" In an instance, fire circles around Axel's hand as he calls out his weapon and strikes it towards Sora. Roxas pulls Sora to his side as he calls out Oblivion and blocks the attack.

"Stop this, Axel!"

"I must eliminate him, or you will go back again! And I won't let it!!" Axel force down more pressure as Roxas lets go his hand on Sora, and calls out the Oathkeeper. He slashes towards Axel who leaps backwards, dodging the attack. "Don't force me to attack you, Roxas!!"

Roxas pants as he stands up in front of Sora wobbling, he points Oblivion at Axel. "And don't force me to do that too. I won't let you touch Sora, even if it means killing you!"

Sora supports himself on his elbows as he looks at Roxas, whose back is seriously injured due to his previous transformation and the wounds are getting worse. "Roxas…"

Roxas's vision is starting to get cloudy as he blinks to get focus. "Axel…you should already understand…about everything…so please…don't force me…!" He uses Oathkeeper as a support while Oblivion is still pointing towards Axel.

"I know…of course I do…But…!"

"Stop this nonsense, Axel." A black portal appears near them as Saix steps out from it. He looks from Roxas to Axel, who steps back. "I won't let you run away this time." He snaps his finger as several Nobodies appear around the red-haired. Axel slashes the enemies as he opens a portal behind him, he looks over at Roxas.

"Roxas! Come on!"

Sora looks from Axel to Roxas, who just shakes his head. "No, Axel. You should go!"

Axel hesitates but bears with it, as he leaps into the portal and disappears. The moment he is gone, Oblivion and Oathkeeper vanishes as Roxas fells to the ground. The barrier that is holding Donald and Goofy back disappears as well, they quickly run towards Sora and hold him up.

"Roxas…Guys…bring me to him…"

They are about to do so, when a bunch of Nobodies appear and pin them down. Saix appears between them and Roxas. He looks down at the blond. "Hmph…well, well…if it isn't Roxas…long time no see."

Roxas tilts his head and stares at him. "Sa..ix…"

"Ro…xas…" Sora reaches out his hand to the blond, as Roxas gets up slowly and crawls towards him. He is about to reach when Saix appears beside him and kicks him in the abdomen. Roxas spits out blood as he rolls onto the ground and winces in pain. "Roxas!! Stop it!!"

Sora tries to get up but the Nobodies just continue to hold him down. Saix smirks as he grabs hold of Roxas's collar and yanks him up. He then turns to Sora. "Is he that important to you, Sora?" Saix squats down as he holds Sora's chin up. "Is he?"

"Don't…touch him…" Feeling a tight grip on his wrist, Saix turns around to see Roxas grabbing hold onto his wrist. "Don't you…dare touch him, Saix!"

Saix smirks before he lands a hard punch onto Roxas's stomach, sending the blond flying towards the rock wall. "Don't worry, Roxas. I won't hurt Sora, since he is important to us."

"Roxas!!" Sora cries out to his lover but no response comes from Roxas, who lies on the ground motionless. "Roxas! Answer me!"

Walking over to the blond, Saix carries the unconscious Roxas in his arm as he looks at Sora. "Ro..xas! Where are you taking him?!" Sora struggles to get up but the weight is pushing him down.

Saix looks from Roxas to Sora and smirks. "We will take good care of him. You don't need to worry about it. Just fulfilled your job as a KeyBlade bearer. Collect more hearts."

A dark portal appears behind him, as Saix turns around and steps in. Sora winces in pain as he reaches out his hand and cries out.

"RRRRRRROOOOOXXXXAAAAAASSSSS!!!!"

The portal disappears along with the Nobodies. Having the weight gone, Donald and Goofy quickly move forth to the brunette and support him. "Sora…"

"Why…? Why is this always happening…? Roxas…"

Suddenly a bunch of Armored Heartless appears and surround them. Sora gathers his strength as he starts striking them down, the hearts are release but soon engulf by darkness.

"Oh no! The hearts…!" An Armored Knight slams its saber down at Sora, who blocks with his Keyblade. "Maybe everything we've done... Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?"

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!"

"Huh?" Sora looks down to see a black pool of darkness appears underneath the trio and they are pulled down into it. Later, they find themselves surrounded by blackness.

"Gwarsh…What's this place?!"

"It must be the Realm of Darkness!" Sora looks around, seeing nothing. "Kairi! Riku! Roxas!!"

Donald spots someone in a black cloak holding a white box. "Who's there!?" He runs over, but the person disappears, leaving the box. Donald picks it up and walks back to the others.

"What is it?" Donald opens it. Inside are a photograph and a sea-salt ice cream bar. Donald hands the photo to Sora.

"Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, Olette...and, uh, um..."

"Roxas." Sora stares at the blond in the photo, who is smiling brightly. Donald and Goofy look from him to each other, as Donald takes the ice cream bar and tastes it.

"Salty... No...sweet!"

The ice cream bar flashes and rises into the air. Sora's Keyblade appears again as he opens another gateway. They manage to get back into the Gummi Ship as Goofy contemplates.

"That voice previously…it was Maleficent right?"

Sora looks at him, "I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places."

"A-hyuk, you're right. A photo and some ice cream? Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?"

Sora thinks for a while. "Riku?"

"Ya think?"

"Just this feeling I got. Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? I can't use the Keyblade---that would only help the Organization.

"But Sora, I think ya have to use it. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks."

"I think you're right…" Sora shrugs his shoulders, Donald pats him on the back. "Sora, try to get some rest now, you still seem tired from the previous incident."

Sora nods as he went to the back of the ship and settles down. He takes the photo out again as he traces a finger along the image of Roxas. Slowly, tiredness overcomes him.

**In Sora's dream**

Opening his eyes, Sora looks around to see that he is back on his home island.

"Even though he's gone…this place remains the same…"

He slowly strolls along the beach, as he reaches the slanted tree. Sitting on it, he recalls the first time he met Roxas. Sora then head towards the secret cavern as he looks at the carving he and Roxas have made. The moment he touches it, he could not control his tears any longer.

"It hurts…It hurts too much, Roxas…Roxas…"

"_**I as well. No matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for you."**_

Sora wipes away his tears. "That's right. I won't give up, not now! I will keep the promise no matter what! I will find you, Roxas!"

**Somewhere**

"Where…am I…?"

Roxas opens his eyes as he looks around his surrounding. He is kept in a cell like place, with him being chained to the wall. He recognise that it is the cell from the organization headquarter. He tries to break free from the chains, but realise that his previous injuries are still there as he groans in pain.

"Roxas."

'This voice…' Roxas looks around the cell. "Namine?"

A dark portal appears on the wall beside him as Namine steps out from it. She walks towards him and smiles. "It's been a while."

"Yeah…What are you doing here?"

"Xemnas kept me here. I heard that they caught you, so I came here to see."

Roxas chuckles. "Quite a bad state huh?" He winces again at the pain.

"Have you met Sora?"

Roxas frowns. "I did…I'm always inside his mind. Until…"

"Don't give up hope, Roxas! You will be with him one day, believe in yourself and Sora."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, well…" They look towards the bars as Xemnas and Saix appear. "Long time no see, Roxas."

"Xemnas…"

Saix suddenly vanishes and appears beside Namine as he grabs her wrist and pulls her away from Roxas. Xemnas too, appears in front of him as he tilts Roxas's chin up to face him.

"Say…how about you join back to us?"

Roxas jerks his chin away from the fingers, as he glares at the leader. "You wish, Xemnas. What do you want with me?!"

"You are a great tool for us. You are the spark that starts Sora's anger after all."

"You…!" Roxas struggles as the pain overtakes him again. "Don't you dare do anything to Sora!"

"I told you." Roxas turns to Saix. "Sora is important to us, we won't hurt him." Saix looks at Xemnas. "What are you planning to do, Xemnas?"

"Hmm…take good care of him for me, Saix. You know what I mean."

Saix takes a bow. "Of course."

Xemnas grabs hold of Namine and smirks at Roxas. "Well then, I shall see you next time, Roxas." He disappears through dark shadow along with Namine. Siax turns to Roxas.

"You ask for it, Roxas." He slowly reaches out his hand and grabs Roxas's forehead. Darkness slowly overtakes his vision.

_Sora..._

**The End of this chapter!**

**Heehex, sorry that I took so long to update!**

**Stay tuned for the next story!**


	17. The Rose or Love?

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi!!! Thanks for the reviews again!!**

**Sorry for the late update :P**

**Go on with the story!!**

"_You ask for it, Roxas."_

_He slowly reaches out his hand and grabs Roxas's forehead. Darkness slowly overtakes his vision._

_Sora..._

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 17:**

**The Rose or Love?**

Sora and gang arrive at Beast's Castle, as they procced to find Beast and Belle. While in her room, Belle is preparing for a night of ballroom dancing in her room. She hums to herself as she finishes putting on her dress.

Wardrobe smiles at her. "I hope tonight goes well."

"So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous."

"The master does have his shy side, you know."

Back to the trio, they enter the castle and see the Beast pacing in the Entrance Hall, wearing a fancy suit. "Hey there!"

Donald looks around. "No Heartless and no Nobodies! But I think they're close, though...Better watch out!"

The Beast sighs in frustration as Sora raises an eyebrow. "What are you so mad about?"

"Why are you here?"

Sora shrugs his shoulder. "The Nobodies' world has to be out there somewhere. We're looking for a way in."

"Hmph."

"You all came." Belle walks down the east staircase as the trio awe at the sight of her beauty. Beast turns to them. "Tonight is very important…"

Beast walks up the stairs and meets her at the entrance to the Ballroom. They bow to each other. She takes his arm, and he leads her into the Ballroom.

The trio looks at one another. "Uh, maybe we came at a bad time."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Donald runs up the stairs into the ballroom.

"Donald!"

They have no choice but to run after him. The Beast and Belle walk to the middle of the Ballroom and stare into each other's eyes.

"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening." Lumiere announces as he and the other servants bow to them. They notice the trio by the door. "And of course, our honored guests are welcome, too."

"A welcome indeed."

They were surprise by the voice echoes through the hall, Sora runs further into the ballroom and turns around to see a cloaked man standing behind the railing above.

"The Organization! You are Xaldin!"

"You don't know when to quit." Xaldin shrugs his shoulder.

"Get out!" The Beast leaves Belle and runs toward Xaldin. Belle glares. "Not tonight!"

Xaldin snaps his fingers and several Dragoon Nobodies appear. The Beast runs and swipes through them with a roar. "I've come to take something you hold very dear."

Beast lets out a loud bellow while Xaldin chuckles. "Yes. Let your anger grow..." He disappears, leaving the Nobodies to take care of them. They fight the Nobodies, while the castle staff quickly hurries Belle out to the balcony away from the fight.

After the battle is over, the Beast realizes something and races out of the Ballroom while Belle quickly runs after him.

"Belle? What's with them?"

They hurry to the Beast's Room in the West Wing, where the Beast is pacing around the room. He roars and slams the floor.

"What's wrong?" Belle walks closer to him. "Please, calm down!"

The Beast swing to face her, she holds up her hands. "Calm down!? You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?"

Sora steps forth. "Hey. What's with you?"

"The rose... My rose..."

"What, that? He took it?"

Belle tries to go nearer. "But surely, you can find another rose..."

"Silence! You don't know anything!" The Beast swipes slightly at her as Sora stands between them. "That's not fair, Beast. Don't take it out on Belle. It's not like she stole it!"

The Beast holds a hand to his forehead, as Belle looks away. "I'm sorry…" Sora raises his hand to stop her. "You don't have to apologize."

"But..."

The Beast looks away. "Belle... Sora... I want you to leave the castle. Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change." He looks at his hands. "But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle."

Belle gasps. "You can't mean that..."

The Beast says nothing further. Belle turns away as Sora pats her shoulder. "Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down."

She nods, turns to look at the Beast one more time, then leaves. Mrs. Potts, Cogsworth, and Lumiere are in the West Wing. Belle waves solemnly at them as she walks by and down the stairs.

"Poor child..." Sora, Donald, and Goofy meet with them.

"How could it have come to this? And they were so looking forward to this evening..."

Sora looks at them. "What's so special about one rose, anyway?"

"If the master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again. But there is a time limit. He must find his true love before the last petal falls from that rose. Ah, but that is not all... Over time, caring for that rose has become a cherished part of the master's daily life. It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom..."

Sora's hand subconsciously reaches to his pocket, where the photo of Roxas and group is kept. "We must get the rose back! But we can't without the Beast, though. If it's that important to him, he's got to do it himself."

Donald and Goofy nod as they return to the Beast's room. "Hey, Beast."

Beast sighes without turning to them. "Leave me alone."

"C'mon, you need to hear this. You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?"

The Beast turns to them. "See? You can't give up. Not now. At least you know where your precious things were, you still can save it! Not like me…absolutely clueless about everything…to save the people precious to me…"

Beast sighs. "I know one thing."

"What?"

"This castle belongs to me. Xaldin will never be welcome here."

The trio nod as they return to the Entrance Hall when they hear Xaldin's voice from above. "So, Beast...you came after all." He stands high at a stained-glass window, holding the enchanted rose. "You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good."

"What do you guys really want?"

"...Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin takes off his hood as he smirks. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast---that's why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!"

They fight the group of Nobodies that appear as Xaldin floats down from the high pedestal. He looks back at them and leaves through the front door. The four hurried to the Courtyard but Xaldin is nowhere to be seen. Goofy looks up and sees Belle on the balcony outside her window.

Belle sighs and looks to the Courtyard. She sees Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast, and gasps, about to head back inside. She looks to the spot on the balcony next to her. "Is that..." She picks up the glass with the rose in it and calls down to them. "Everyone look!! I got the rose!"

They look up when a gloved hand covers her mouth. She struggles against Xaldin, but he holds her firmly.

"Belle!"

Xaldin grabs Belle, who's still holding the rose, and jumps from the balcony. He lands at the Bridge. They run through the arc as Beast shoving the door open with his shoulder. The stars glimmer in the night sky, as Beast runs ahead down the Bridge towards Xaldin and Belle. He stops as he gets nearer.

"You! Get out of my castle, now!"

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light..." He looks to the rose and to Belle. "What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?"

The Beast growls. The Beast begins to run. Catching Xaldin off guard, Belle elbows him in thestomach and grabs the rose. She runs past the Beast and Sora.

"Good one, Belle!"

Seeing that Belle and the rose are safe, the Beast charges at Xaldin and swipes at him with his claws. Xaldin leaps backwards out of the way. He throws up his hands creating six small pillars of dust. Lightning thunders through them. Xaldin releases his arms and the dust clears, leaving six naginata. They teleport into the air above him. He catches two in each hand, and creates a wind tunnel that holds the other two.

"Where's the fun in this?"

They fight a cruel battle against Xaldin, as he uses his teleportation skills, giving Sora and group a hard time. But they manages to defeat him in the end. Xaldin is shoved back, his six staves sharp in the ground. They disappear in shafts of white light while Xaldin screams in agony and fades away. Afterwards, the castle staff arrives at the scene. Belle hands the rose to the Beast.

"Here. It's yours again. I know. You want me to leave the castle."

Beast looks from the rose to Belle. "What matters is... You weren't hurt by Xaldin... You're safe. And... I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you."

Belle smiles. "It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be." The Beast places the rose on the ground. "Listen, Belle..."

"Yes?"

The Beast is having a hard time forming words, and he glances at the group behind. All are urging him to confess, the Beast looks back at Belle.

"Belle, I'd like you to stay... With me... Please?"

Belle smiles and holds her hand out. The Beast understands and places a hand on her waist and around her hand. "I will."

"Maestro---music!"

They start to dance as the music plays. The Beast twirls her. Sora looks to the group. "Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?"

"Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right."

"The two of them do seem made for each other." Sora places his hands behind the back of his head, as he looks from the couple to the night sky.

'_Roxas…Where are you….?'_

Back at the headquarter of the Nobodies, Namine glares at the person sitting a distance from her. Xemnas smirks.

"There, there, why are you so angry about?"

Namine turns away from him. Knocking from the door sounds through the room, as Saix came in, along with another cloaked figure.

"It's seem like everything is ready now." Xemnas looks at the cloaked figure as Saix bows. He turns to Namine and back at the cloaked figure. "Why don't you introduce yourself to our young lady here."

Namine looks at the cloaked figure as the person takes off his hood, making the blond gasps.

"You…! No…No…you can't…!"

**The End!!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where Sora and gang find a way to go into the Town that Never Was!**


	18. The World that Never Was

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Go on with the story!!**

_Namine looks at the cloaked figure as the person takes off his hood, making the blond gasps._

"_You…! No…No…you can't…!"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 18:**

**The World**** that Never Was**

Sora and group exit Beast's Castle and board the Gummi Ship. They receive message from Chip and Dale that Twilight Town has a huge energy reading. It is coming from someplace near the town. Sensing big trouble brewing around Twilight Town, Sora, Donald, and Goofy travel through the Assault of the Dreadnought to get to Twilight Town.

They arrive at the train station as Sora halts in his path and takes out the photo. He turns to the others. "C'mon, let's go find this mansion!"

They search their way through the town and fight some Nobodies. When they reach the Old Mansion, they see the gate open as Pence, Hayner, and Olette lying on the ground. Sora runs to Hayner.

"Hey, are you all right? What happened?"

Hayner starts to get up. "We came here looking for Kairi. Then those white things attacked us..."

"You guys didn't have to go and do that."

"Of course we did. Kairi's our friend, too, ya know."

Sora helps the blond up on his feet as he grins. "You're right... You know, I never thought of it like that before."

Hayner looks from him to the mansion. "Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors. We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town."

"What do you mean by...alternate Twilight Town?"

Pence looks towards Goofy. "Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?" Goofy nods and takes out the crystal and the munny pouch.

Olette takes out her own pouch. "I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn't be two of them here."

Hayner holds up the Four Crystal Trophy. "And this is the trophy Seifer gave to you. You left it behind, remember? It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals…red, blue, yellow, green…only one of each color. But you've got your own! So...where'd you get it?"

Sora thinks. "The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, the crystal is inside the pouch."

"But then...where did the KING get it?"

Hayner clasps his hands together. "See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense. That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went! Like Kairi."

A few Dusks appear out of nowhere when King Mickey swoops down and slices them. "Watch out!" They fight alongside Mickey to defeat the Nobodies.

Mickey turns to Sora. "I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is…Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold."

"And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right."

"But why'd you all come here?"

"Someone gave us a clue." Sora shrugs his shoulder.

"Who?"

"Well, Your Majesty, Sora thinks it might been Riku."

"It's just a feeling I had."

Mickey steps forth into the mansion. "Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right."

Sora crosses his arms. "I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!"

"It's not for me to say."

"But Your Majesty! Why?"

Mickey sighs. "I don't wanna break my promise."

Sora gasps. "You made a promise to Riku!? So he's okay! I can see him again!" Mickey jumps in surprise as he covers his mouth.

Olette squats down beside Mickey. "Your Majesty? You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?"

Mickey rubs the back of his head. "Gosh, guys..."

Sora turns to face the mansion. "Kairi, Riku……and Roxas…We're on our way!" They all enter the Mansion Foyer.

Mickey turns to them. "There's gotta be a computer somewhere."

"A computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?"

"It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there."

Through the Library, they walk into the Computer Room. They see a desk with several monitors. "There! We found it! But…How does it work?"

"I can handle it." Pence sits down at the computer and starts pressing buttons. "Okay... Here we go... Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go any further without a password."

Mickey folds his arms. "Do ya have any idea what the password might be?"

Sora thinks. "Well, we only got this photo..." He takes out the photo. "And a salty-sweet ice cream bar that Donald had eaten. It was in the box right next to the photo."

Mickey jumps. "Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream! It's the Sea-salt ice cream."

Pence types it in. "It worked!" An odd machine near the wall buzzes to life. "Let's go!"

Hayner looks at the group. "We'll be here to hold down the fort. Say hi to Kairi!"

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey enter the machine and are turned to data. They reemerge in the Computer Room. "Huh? Are we back in the same place?"

"Look!" Donald points to the same computer that Pence is using before, except that it is completely totaled. Sora brushes a hand over it. "This is the other Twilight Town. Roxas's Twilight Town." A vision flashes through his mind showing Roxas smashing the computer to pieces.

"There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere. Let's split up."

Mickey runs into the Basement Hall and they follow him. Inside, they see a black and green portal of light. "There..." They enter the portal and find themselves in Betwixt and Between. Nobody symbols float everywhere in all directions.

"What is this place, which way should we go?"

Suddenly, they are surrounded by Nobodies. They try to fight, but they just keep coming. "It's no use!"

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!"

Axel jumps in and slices at a few Nobodies with his chakram in front of Sora. He turns to the brunette. "Get goin'!"

"Why?"

"Don't ask. Just do it!"

Two Nobodies pull Axel to the ground. Sora runs over and knocks the Nobodies away. "You okay?"

Axel slams his fist to the ground. "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? Now go save her!"

A Dusk appears, flying at Sora and Axel. Sora whirls around and knocks it out. "Leave us alone!" Sora and Axel fight the Nobodies, but the horde shows no signs of slowing down. The two stand back to back as the Nobodies surround them.

Axel snicks. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

Sora twitches an eyebrow. "Feeling a little...regret?"

"Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this!" Axel jumps into the center and focuses his energy. His chakram spin around his spouting fire. He screams, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterate the Nobody horde.

Sora looks around, to see that the whole place is empty. "Whoa!" Seeing Axel lying on the floor, Sora rushes over to him. His body is fading off. "You're...fading away..."

Axel chuckles. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself."

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one." Axel laughs weakly.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas. He...was the only one I liked... He made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny… But I know that you are the one he held precious to. He will do anything…just to be with you…Roxas and Kairi are in the castle dungeon. Now go."

He holds up his hand and opens a portal.

"Axel..."

The red haired turns to him. "Find Roxas…be happy…And tell him…I'm glad that I've met a friend like him…" Axel fades away completely. Sora stands up as he, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stand before the portal. "Let's get going!"

Sora walks through the portal, and exits with Donald, Goofy, and Mickey in the alley of a dark city. Mickey walks back to the street and looks up at the sky. Sora, Donald, and Goofy run to see what he's looking at, a giant flying fortress almost covering a heart-shaped moon. It seems a haunting welcome to The World That Never Was.

Sora turns to Mickey. "Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon." He do not wish to mention Roxas in front of Mickey.

Then we better find a way to get to that castle!"

They leave the Alley to 'Between' and travel through 'Fragment Crossing'. Along the way, they fight countless of Heartless as they reach 'Memory's Skyscraper' and it starts to rain. Sora raises his head as the cold rain hits against him. He is about to move on when he hear clashing of swords and his comrades calling to him. He turns around to see two Samurai Nobdies holding Donald and Goofy back. "Sora! Behind you!"

Sora turns around to a cloacked figure stepping out from a dark portal. Sora summons out his keyblade immediately. The figure steps forth a little before halting in his steps. He raises his hand and slowly pulls the hood off, revealing blond hair as a familiar pair of sapphire eyes look at the keybearer.

Sora's eyes widen as the keyblade disappears from his hand. "It's…you…But…I…you…" Tears start to wind up in his eyes as he dashes forth to the figure and throw his arms around the person's neck. "Roxas!!"

The brunette weeps onto Roxas's cloak as the blond raises his hand and caresses the crying boy. "Yeah, it's me."

Sora chokes a little as he snuggles his face deeper into the damp clothing. "But...why? I thought Saix…."

"Because I wanted to see you…"

"Roxas…I…" Sora pauses when he feels a sharp and great pain through his torso. He looks down to see Roxas holding onto Oblivion, that is piercing through into his torso and out from his back, blood is rapidly flowing out from the wound. Sora trembles as he looks back up to see two cold abyss eyes staring at him. "R…Ro..xas…?"

"I wanted to see you…in order… to kill you…"

With that, he pulls Oblivion out from Sora in a fast swing, causing blood to splash everywhere.

**THE END!!**

**LoLx, ooo, bad roxas, lolx. **

**You all will be wondering I skip all the other worlds, hehex, because I got some very interesting plots for them later at the back!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!**


	19. Painful Decision

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Go on with the story!!**

"_I wanted to see you…in order… to kill you…"_

_With that, he pulls Oblivion out from Sora in a fast swing, causing blood to splash everywhere._

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 19:**

**Painful Decision**

**In the dungeon cell"**

Kairi looks out through the cell bar as she thinks back about the previous day.

_**Flashback**_

_Kairi leans against the wall as Pluto lies beside her. She pats the dog before hearing footsteps heading towards her. She hurries to the bar to see Saix walking pass her cell with a blond-haired boy in his arms. She is shock to see some sever wounds on the boy's back, as she watches Saix moves to the next cell beside hers. She can hear the sound of chains and the locking of the cell aftermaths. Saix smirks at her as he past by her and heads out._

_After Saix is gone, she hears groaning from the boy's cell. "Are you alright?"_

"_Where...am I...? Wait...this voice...is that you, Kairi?"_

"_Y..Yes...But how did you know my name?"_

"_I'm Roxas. I heard a lot about you from Sora."_

"_Sora?! Is he alright?"_

_There is a pause before Roxas continues. "Should be...I was captured here before knowing what had happened to him. Ouch..."_

"_You are hurt badly...But why did they capture you too?"_

"_For some plans against Sora maybe...Humph...Bastards..."_

_Kairi leans against the bars. "You know, I didn't know why but...you give a very nostalgic feeling...the feeling like..."_

"_Like Sora?" She hears chuckles from Roxas. "Yeah...like Sora..." There is silence for a while as Kairi starts to get worried. "Roxas?" No response came from the boy except some snoring, causing Kairi to giggle. She is about to fell asleep when she heard voices coming from Roxas's cell. The voice of a girl._

"_Roxas."_

"_Namine?"_

_Kairi continues to listen to the conversation. __"It's been a while."_

"_Yeah…What are you doing here?" _

"_Xemnas kept me here. I heard that they caught you, so I came here to see."_

_Roxas chuckles. "Quite a bad state huh?" He winces again at the pain. _

"_Have you met Sora?" _

"_I did…I'm always inside his mind. Until…"_

"_Don't give up hope, Roxas! You will be with him one day, believe in yourself and Sora."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

_Kairi starts to get confuse. What had happened between Sora and Roxas. It is then she sees Xemnas and Saix appears in front of Roxas's cell._

"_Well, well…Long time no see, Roxas."_

"_Xemnas…"_

_Saix suddenly vanishes and Kairi can hear grasping from Namine. She notices that Xemnas had also disappear from where he stood._

"_Say…how about you join back to us?"_

"_You wish, Xemnas. What do you want with me?!"_

"_You are a great tool for us. You are the spark that starts Sora's anger after all."_

"_You…! Don't you dare do anything to Sora!"_

"_I told you. Sora is important to us, we won't hurt him. What are you planning to do, Xemnas?"_

"_Hmm…take good care of him for me, Saix. You know what I mean."_

"_Of course."_

"_Well then, I shall see you next time, Roxas." _

"_You ask for it, Roxas."_

_Roxas's shouting echoes through the dungeon as Kairi starts to panic. The voice dies down as Saix reappears along the corridor and looks towards Kairi, who is glaring at him. "What have you done with him?"_

_Saix just smirks and walks off. Kairi quickly leans towards the bars. "Roxas! Roxas, are you alright?" _

_Silence._

_**Flashback Ends**_

The rest of the day she had been try to call out to the blond, but no reply comes from him. Until earlier today…

_**Flashback**_

_The sound of chains wake Kairi up from her sleep as she rushes to the bar to see Saix walking down the corridor, with Roxas along with him. "Roxas!"_

_To her shock, Roxas is acting like he is in a trance or something. His eyes were in dull, lifeless dark blue, he looks like a walking dead._

"_What have you done with him?!"_

_He smirks and ignores her, as they left the dungeon._

_**Flashback End**_

'Roxas, I hope he's okay…'

"Over here!"

Kairi turns around to see Namine standing in a dark portal with her hand reaching out to her. "You are…Namine?"

"Yes, please come with me, you must get out of here." Kairi hesitates at the hand. "Believe in yourself. Hurry!"

With that, Kairi grabs her hand.

**Back at Memory's Skyscraper**

Felling to his knees, Sora looks from his wound to Roxas, who is smirking down at him. "Ro…xas…? Why…?"

Swing the Oblivion to clear the blood, Roxas kneels on one knee as he holds Sora's chin up. "Why? Because Kingdom Hearts is finally complete, thanks to you. But they feel that you are a treat to them, so they asked me to eliminate you. How does it feel?" Roxas moves the hand to the wound. "To be killed by the person you love. How about…I give you one last kiss?"

Roxas is leaning towards Sora when the brunette suddenly attacks him with his keyblade, but Roxas manages to dodge the assault with a back flip. Sora glares at him as he pants, "You…are not…Roxas…"

Roxas laughs out hard as he points Oblivion directly at Sora. "You won't admit it, is it? That's too bad…" Oath Keeper appears in his under hand.

"He..al…" Sora uses curaga to stop the bleeding temporarily; he notices that he is no longer at the Memory's Skyscraper but standing on top of a large round platform with his picture on it.

"Where are you looking at?"

To his shock, Roxas is already in front of him and planning to strike. Using all his strength, Sora brings up his keyblade to block the attack. Their blades clash as Roxas pushes harder, while smirking at the brunette. "Humph. Not bad, even after taking that attack. But how long can you bear I wonder?"

Roxas leaps back, floating in midair as large light spears circle around him. With a swing of his keyblades, the light spears swamp down towards Sora. Sora manages to dodge a few, but earning some cuts on the legs and arms. "Thundaga!!" Thunder magic strikes the remaining spears that are coming towards him, as smokes from the impact covers his vision. Before he knows it, a flash of white pierces from the smoke and strikes Sora on his right thigh. Sora screams in agony as the smoke starts to fade off and Roxas appears from it. He pulls the Oath Keeper from Sora's thigh as the brunette fells to the ground, wincing in pain.

"That hurt, didn't it. Don't worry." Roxas raises his blade. "I'll end it quick for you!" Sora shuts his eyes as he waits for the impact.

'_**ROXAS!!'**_

Nothing happen.

Sora groans as he opens his eyes to see Oblivion a few inches from his neck. He looks towards Roxas who is holding back the hand that is grabbing onto the Oblivion. "Roxas?"

The blond lets out a cry as he drops the blade. He steps a few steps back and fells to his knees, clenching onto his head. "Stop controlling me, Xemnas!!! I won't let you!!"

Sora uses his keyblade as support and wobbles towards Roxas, until the blond stands up suddenly, stopping him. "No! Sora…Don't come any…closer…I don't wish to hurt you anymore!"

"Roxas…!"

Roxas smiles weakly at him as he groans in pain of his headache. "Sora…You…have to…strike me…"

Sora's eyes widen as he shakes his head. "No…No…I won't do it!"

"You must!! Before Xemnas takes over control of my body again! Please Sora…!!" Suddenly, Roxas's shoulder slumps for a while and back up again. "Humph…Foolish boy. Now, shall I continue where I have left off?"

"You bastard!!"

Oblivion appears back on Roxas's hand as he dashes towards Sora, who is still hesitating. Until he hears a voice.

"_**SORA! DO IT!!"**_

Sora lets out an agony cry as he dodges the upcoming blade, bringing up his own and thrusts it through Roxas's chest.

**Back at the Memory's Skyscraper**

Donald and Goofy wait anxiously after they defeated the Nobodies, that appear suddenly after Sora's disappearance.

"Gwarsh! Donald look!!"

They are shock when Sora and Roxas reappear in the middle of the place. Not only that, Roxas is leaning his chin on Sora's shoulder, while Sora has his hand on the handle of his blade that is going through the blond's chest.

"Ro…xas…?"

"You did..it…" Roxas coughs out blood as the blade disappears. Sora catches hold of his lover as he kneels down slowly, with Roxas's head resting against his arm. Sora tries to heal him but Roxas stops him. "No…Sora…Don't…"

Tears are drizzling down the brunette's cheek, mixing along with the rain. Sora places his hand over the wound on Roxas's chest, trying desperately to stop the blood flow. "No…no…no…Roxas…"

"It's…not your fault…This is the best…ending for both of us…"

Sora shakes his head, Roxas raises his hand and caresses the brunette's cheek. "There is always one thing…that I wish to tell you, Sora…" Sora meets his gaze as Roxas smiles at him. "Even without a heart…I have always love you…"

Time seems to slow down as Roxas's hand slips off from his cheek and hits the wet ground. The pair of identical sapphire eyes are now hidden behind the closed lids, as Roxas lies lifelessly in Sora's arms.

"No…no…please don't leave me…I haven't even tell you…my feelings yet…Please…wake up…"

It is then, Roxas's body starts to glow and vanishes into Sora. The brunette hugs himself as he weeps silently in the downpour.

**TBC!!**

**Alright guys!! End of this chapter!!! Sorry if it's badly done.**

**If any of you would like to see my artworks. Go to my deviantART page, the link is written at my profile.**

**Is there any AschLuke (Tales Of the Abyss) lover here, reading this fic? Go read my TOA fics as well and give your reviews!!**

**MORE REVIEWS PLS!! **


	20. Old Friends Reunited

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter!!**

**Go on with it!!**

_It is then, Roxas's body starts to glow and vanishes into Sora._

_The brunette hugs himself as he weeps silently in the downpour._

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 20:**

**Old Friends Reunited**

**At Twilight's View**

Naminé and Kairi run down the steps at Twilight's View, Pluto following behind.

_Namine...Take care of the rest..._

The blond halts in her steps as Kairi halts too and looks at her. "Namine?" Namine looks at her and smiles. "It's nothing…Come on."

They are about to move on, but stop when they see Berserker Nobodies and Saïx appears in front of them. "Namine…There you are." Namine steps in front of Kairi, acting like her shield. Saix smirks and looks at Kairi. "Kairi. I'm afraid leaving is not an option." He holds out his hand. "I'll take you to see Sora." Kairi glares at him, as Saix retreats his hand. "You don't want to?"

"I do! But not with your help!"

Saix smirks. "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."

They hear the sound of a sword. Saïx turns around to see the Berserker Nobodies fall to the ground and disappear. Behind them is another figure in a black cloak holding a wing-like Keyblade. "You... Didn't Roxas take care of you?"

Namine smiles at the figure. "You can take it from here, Riku." Kairi gasps behind her. "Riku?!"

The figure's Keyblade disappears, and he shoots a Dark Firaga at Saïx. Saïx blocks with his arms and jumps backwards. The figure grabs him and slams him against the wall. Saïx puts a hand to the wall, he creates a dark portal and escapes into it. The figure is about to follow when Kairi runs up to grabs his sleeve.

"Riku…You are really here…"

She takes off his hood and reveals the figure of Ansem, who looks away from her.

**Back to Sora and company**

The group continues through Nothing's Call to Crooked Ascension. Donald and Goofy steal glances at Sora, who is walking at the back. The brunette has his head hang low, his bangs covering his expression. After what had happened at the Memory's Skyscraper, Sora had been silent throughout, making the other two worry. They enter Twilight's View and ready themselves for the Hall of Empty Melodies.

"Sora... You've done well."

Donald and Goofy look up to see Saïx on a very elaborate high ledge. Sora still has his head hang low, seeing this, Saix smirks. "Does it hurt? To lose the one you love."

Sora remains silent.

"But does it hurt more? To kill the one you love with your own hand…"

This makes Sora glares up at him, his eyes are red due to the crying. Saix chuckles and points to the moon. "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts...Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!"

Saïx snaps his fingers and hundreds of Shadow Heartless emerge from the walls. Donald looks at Sora. "Sora! We gotta fight!" Sora clenches his fist.

"Sora!"

Sora looks up to see Kairi on another ledge. "Sora! It's really you!"

"Kairi?!"

Suddenly a bunch of Shadow Heartless pounce onto Sora and company. Kairi gasps. "Leave Sora alone!" She takes a few steps back and leaps over the railing and off the ledge. She hits the ground running but the Shadow Heartless overtake her too. "Sora…!"

There's a flash of light suddenly and the Heartless covering Kairi disappear. She's taken by the arm of Ansem, who hands her a Keyblade. "Take it."

Kairi takes the Keyblade in her hand. "This time...I'll fight! You know Sora's completely hopeless without us! C'mon, Riku!"

He watches as she runs into the fight, bashing Heartless with the blade. He readies his Keyblade and rushes in. Saïx watches from above when something catches his eye. Maleficent and Pete enter on the opposite ledge.

"Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?" He chuckles and vanishes.

Maleficent smirks. "Why, Pete...this castle is perfect. Perhaps we should...acquire it."

"Well, the setup is...kinda nice, I guess, but...what about all the Heartless? This in-between world---it's way too close to the darkness! They ain't gonna listen to us here!"

Maleficent snorts. "Once again, you underestimate me."

**On the other hand**

The moon shines brightly in the sky as King Mickey runs through the castle, knocking out Heartless and Nobodies. He finds Diz on the floor, surrounded by Nobodies, and takes them out. Mickey helps DiZ to stand, when he notices an odd-looking device next to him. Diz reaches to his face and takes off the red cloths on his face., revealing Ansem the Wise.

"It's been too long, my friend."

"Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?"

"Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear."

"Is that all?"

Ansem turns to look at the moon. "I won't deny there was more. I was...obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me---my research, and my pride."

Mickey sighs. "I can't help you with revenge."

"I know. Riku's told me a thousand times."

"Where is he?"

"He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other."

Mickey folds his arms. "Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left...well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart..."

"I am to blame. When I met Riku the first time he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. When I told him it would help Sora awaken from his slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought Roxas. And I can only surmise Riku lost that fight. Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. And when he did...you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he was introducing himself...as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge. ...Oh, how my heart ached. I could only laugh to hide my shame."

Mickey pats him. "I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora...but he made me promise… Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness."

"My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." Ansem the Wise picks up the strange device, and he and Mickey walk inside.

**Back to Sora and company**

Sora pushes the Shadows Heartless off him, he looks up to see Kairi and Ansem fighting off the Heartless. Suddenly, a katar takes aim and shoots. The shard lands on the battleground near Sora. He looks up and sees a myriad of projectiles, which obliterate the Heartless.

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Show yourself!!"

Xigbar appears on the elaborate ledge. "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!" Sora stirs at the name. "You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were.

"Are you done rambling?" Sora's anger is rising within himself.

"What did ya said? Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!" He throws each of his hands up and his shooing katars appear. He throws them to his sides and cocks them.

"Here he comes!" Xigbar jumps down to the floor where they stand and smirks.

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us."He spins his katars around and locks them together. He teleports up to the ledge. "Gotcha now!"

He aims at Sora and fires. Sora warps to each of the projectiles he shoots and knocks them back with his keyblade. To his shock, Sora looks down at his new keyblade. It is a silver blade with a black handle, at the end of the keychain is the same symbol as the choker that is always on Roxas collar.

"Roxas…"

"Clever little sneak!" Xigbar teleports back down to the group. Sora get ready and fights him until he can no longer hold up his katar. It clatters to the floor.

"I lost? Me?"

Xigbar looks up at Sora. "Traitor…" He fades away as Sora looks at the keyblade in his hand.

Meanwhile, Mickey and Ansem the Wise arrive as they look over the ledge at Kairi and Ansem fighting the Heartless. "Uh-oh, they need our help."

Ansem the Wise stops him. "Sora and Riku are together. We have no part to play here."

Mickey looks at Ansem. "Gee, I wonder if Riku will ever change back..."

"Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy." They leave the Hall of Empty Melodies.

At the top of the castle, millions of hearts float and merge with the heart-shaped moon. Xemnas chuckles. "Yes...Kingdom Hearts... Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer! Shine your pale light on this empty realm... Share your power with all Nobodies!"

He lifts his arms to the moon and Saïx appears. "Xemnas. Is Kingdom Hearts ready?"

"Very soon."

"Then, I can end this charade?"

"Indeed."

Saïx smirks. "How I've waited to hear that."

Back to the other side, Sora, Donald, and Goofy find Kairi and Ansem. She turns around and sees them, she walks towards Sora. "Kairi…"

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you.

Sora looks away from her when Kairi suddenly rushes up and hugs him, much to Sora's surprise. "This is real..."

He hesitates a little before he hugs her back. A portal appears behind Ansem, and he begins to walk into it, but Kairi runs over and stops him. "Riku, don't go!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasp, Sora moves towards Kairi. "Kairi, what did you just say?"

Kairi looks from him to Ansem. "He's Riku."

Ansem looks away. "I'm no one…just a castaway from the darkness."

"Sora… Say something to him." Kairi takes his hand. "Here. You'll understand." She places their hands together with hers. "Close your eyes."

Sora does so, as Ansem looks at him. In the dark, Sora sees Riku in a black cloak standing at the place where Ansem supposed to be. Sora opens his eyes again.

"Riku... It's really you…"

Tears rolling down his face, as he clenches hard onto Riku's hand. "C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together."

"I looked everywhere for you!"

Riku sighs. "I didn't want you to find me."

"But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Donald looks at Goofy "Huh?"

"Those clues we kept finding. That musta been Riku."

Riku smirks. "I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

Sora looks at him. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this..." Riku looks at himself. "I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless…when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

Kairi looks at him in worry. "Does that mean...you can't change back?"

"This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of darkness."

Sora nods. "No matter what, you are still Riku. Come on, the King's waiting!" The brunette paces forth as Kairi looks towards Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy, did something happened? Sora is acting weird…"

The two hesitate until Sora shouts to them, they quickly head to where the keybearer is.

On the other hand, Ansem the Wise and Mickey find the closest ledge to Kingdom Hearts. "This spot should do." Ansem sets the device down.

"What's this gadget for?"

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data."

"Not sure I get it."

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all...Hearts are unpredictable." He starts up the device, which shoots a steady beam at the moon.

Back to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku, they enter the Proof of Existence. The room feels like a graveyard, and all but three of the gravestones are damaged. They enter one of them and end up in Havoc's Divide. They look up to Kingdom Hearts and see a beam connected to it.

"What's that?"

Riku looks from it to the group. "It's the King and Diz…I mean, Ansem the Wise. They must be higher up. We better hurry."

Sora nods. They start to leave, but Luxord appears suddenly, separating Sora from the rest of the group. He snaps his fingers and large cards rise and cover Donald and the rest. Luxord snaps his fingers again, and the cards fly away, with Sora's friends missing.

Sora glares at him as he summons out his keyblade. "You!"

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities. The first to run out of time is the loser."

Sora fights a time battle with Luxord, having a hard time as the cards are causing the distraction. "You play the game quite well."

Sora slashes his Keyblade and runs at Luxord for a final blow. Luxord surrounds himself with cards. Sora slashes right through the cards, slicing them in half, and striking Luxord.

"How could you...Roxas..."

Sora remains silent as Luxord fades away. The cards fly back in and return his friends. "Sora, you okay? Sora…?"

Sora snaps out from his daze. "Yeah! Yeah..I'm fine. No worries. Let's keep moving."

They return to the Proof of Existence and enter Addled Impasse, to find Saïx looking up through a large window at Kingdom Hearts. He smiles at them when they enter.

"Only you could have made it this far in one piece...Roxas."

Kairi looks over at Sora. "Roxas? Sora, what did he mean?"

Sora clenches his fist hard as he glares at Saix. "Stop calling me by that name when you know that I'm not him!!"

"Different names, same fate." Saix thrusts the claymore forward and a wave of vibration shoots forward toward them. Riku runs to cover Kairi, and it send them sliding forward. A barrier forms before them and they are blocked out. They can only watch as Sora, Donald, and Goofy fight Saïx.

"Do you feel it, the moon's power? Moon, shine down!"

"I'm gonna defeat you for sure!" Sora growls as he summons his keyblade. After an intense battle, Saïx is defeated as Sora places his blade near his neck.

"Are you going to kill me? Do it then. If you can…"

Sora brings up his blade. Everyone gasp as they thought Sora is really going to kill Saix, but to their relief, the keyblade disappear from his hand. "I want to. But…I won't. Not to fulfil your satisfaction."

Saix smirks as he fades off. Everyone walks towards Sora as Kairi touches his hand. "Sora…" It is then, they realize that the brunette is crying as Sora fells to his knees and cups his face.

Riku squats down in front of Sora. "Looks like he have found you." This makes Sora looks up at him. "Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization… But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one."

At that moment, a flash of memory flashes through Sora's mind.

**Flashback**

Roxas pants as he looks down at Riku, with his Oblivion still pointing at the silver-haired boy. "What the hell do you want with me?!"

Riku smirks as he stands up making the blond step back. "What's wrong, Sora? Is that all you got?"

"What are you talking about, I can beat you any…!" Roxas pauses as he is shock at his outburst.

Riku smirks at this. "Humph, so, you really are him…"

"Shut up!" Roxas charges forth as he hits Riku, sending him crushing towards the buildings. Roxas wants to attack again, but before he could do it, a large black hand comes out from the smoke and grabs his throat. Roxas struggles as he is being hold in mid air. After a while, the blond pass out as the smoke clears off, revealing Riku in Ansem's form. The hand that is grabbing hold onto Roxas is from a big black heartless floating behind him.

**Flashback End**

Riku folds his arms. "Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because...he really wanted to meet you."

Sora lets more of his tears fell. "But…I…killed him…I killed Roxas…"

Riku shakes his head. "No, Sora." He grabs Sora hand and place it on Sora's heart. "He's here…and he will always be."

Sora looks down at his hand. "Roxas…"

**TBC **

**Lolx, another chappy finish!!**

**Alright guys! I won't update the next chapter if the reviews count did not reach 175!! Kukukuku…**

Riku: All right. Let's go.


	21. Final Showdown Part 1

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys! Thks for the 175 reviews!! Lol!!**

**Go on with it!!**

_He grabs Sora hand and places it on Sora's heart. "He's here…and he will always be."_

_Sora looks down at his hand. "Roxas…"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 21:**

**Final Showdown Part 1**

They head back to the Proof of Existence, and notice that the path ahead is open, as they walk up the stairs to Naught's Approach. On the other hand, the beam from Ansem's device is starting to weaken, and it shakes in his hands.

Ansem laughs while Mickey looks from the device to him. "Ansem?"

"I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"

"What d'ya mean?"

Ansem the Wise looks at him. "The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned---but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."

The device starts to vibrate more and sparks are appearing. "Ansem! The machine!"

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But..."

"Your Majesty!"

Mickey turns around to see Sora's group running towards them. Ansem the Wise takes a glance at Sora. "Sora, the rest is up to you... And Roxas… I doubt you can hear me…but...I am sorry."

"Ansem! No!" Mickey tries to move forth but a hand grabs him on the shoulder, making him turns around. "Riku?!"

Ansem the Wise looks back to the moon. "My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!

Riku looks from the old man to Mickey. "His heart's decided. We can't change that."

Xemnas appears beside them as he looks at the group. "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look…here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

Ansem the Wise smirks. "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. YOU are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

Ansem the Wise sighs. "I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

Ansem the Wise looks at him. "Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing…only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant…as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!"

Electricity surges through and around the device. "We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!" The machine sparks and explodes. Sora tries to run for Ansem, but is stopped by Riku, while Kairi holds onto Mickey. Light flashes and pushes them backwards in a giant swirling tunnel. Millions of hearts fall around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies dance in the streets as they try to grab the hearts. The hearts disappear into the ground and Heartless are formed. A gigantic horde race up the ramp toward the castle. The group wakes up on the floor, as Sora sees Riku and his flowing silver hair. He is blindfolded.

"Riku?"

Riku gets himself up as Sora smiles at his old friend. "Riku! You've changed back!"

Mickey looks at them. "Ansem did say "anything could happen"..."

Riku looks ahead as Sora walks towards him. "Riku, you gonna take that off?"

Riku realizes what Sora is indicating. "Oh..." Riku grabs his blindfold and pulls it from his face. He slowly opens his closed lids to reveal his emerald eyes."

Sora looks at the blindfold in Riku's hand. "What was that for?"

Mickey smiles. "His eyes couldn't lie."

"Lie?" Riku looks away while Sora pouts. "C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?" Sora runs to Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi. "You got friends...like us!"

Riku looks at each of them in turn and smirks, he walks towards Sora and shuffles his hair. "Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

"Hey!" Sora groans.

It is then they notice tons of hearts are flying to Kingdom Hearts, which has taken on a darker look, as if infected. They look down below to see millions of Heartless storming the castle.

"Uhhhh-oh!"

Sora looks from the Heartless to his buddy. "What should we do, Riku?"

"We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor."

"Right!"

Riku whips off his cloak to reveal his casual clothings. "C'mon!" Sora nods and they continue. They enter Ruin and Creation's Passage and battle through the floating platforms. They start to run to the next area.

"Sora! Riku!"

They both turn around to see Kairi pointing up at the oddly shaped windows where Heartless are literally pouring inside. They crawl up the hexagonal pathways between the platforms.

"There's gonna be no end to this. But together we can stop 'em!"

Maleficent and Pete appear in front of them suddenly. "Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us!"

Pete looks at the witch. "But there's no way we can take 'em all!"

"I will be sending them after Xemnas. Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself?"

Pete thinks about it. "Frankly my dear, I'd rather...RUN!"

Maleficent snorts. "Off with you then!"

Pete backs away until he notices Mickey. "Well, if it ain't the boat-boy King."

"Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete!"

Pete growls. "What, like "abandon ship"? I don't think so!"

Maleficent takes a glance at the group. "Sora! "Your Majesty"! Do not forget…when I've destroyed them all, this castle shall be mine!"

Pete smirks at them. "Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know." Pete rejoins Maleficent. "Bring 'em on!" They rush into the brawl.

Mickey looks at Sora. "We gotta hurry too."

"But..."

"They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere."

The group continues into The Altar of Naught, and find Xemnas raising his arms to the moon. "Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turns around and faces them. "Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

Mickey, Sora and Riku each point at him with their appearing Keyblades. "No!"

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"

Mickey lowers his blade. "Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark."

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku answer it for Mickey.

Xemnas glares at them. "Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark…never given a choice?"

Riku lowers his blade too. "That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."

"That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?"

Sora's turn to lower his blade. "Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Xemnas chuckles. "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel…sorrow... No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist. But Sora, have you forgotten about a certain someone? Does it mean that he does not have feeling too?"

Sora stirs at the questions as he bits onto his lips.

"How amusing." Xemnas throws his arms up and energy surrounds them. All of a sudden, Sora is taken back to Memory's Skyscraper, but the landscape is completely warped and the environment is nonexistent, like a waving flag in the background.

Sora looks around to find Riku and the others. "Guys!" He looks around, but his friends are nowhere to be found. Xemnas stands before him. He vanishes and a barrier forms around Sora, sapping his energy. The brunette runs to the skyscraper, where Xemnas is standing on top. Sora looks up, and the barrier disappears. Xemnas's hands coarse with blue lightning, while Sora jumps to the top of the entrance and runs up the building. Xemnas jumps up, flips downward, and conjures two red beam swords. He flies down the tower and meets Sora on the giant video screen, as their weapons clashes. Sora slams Xemnas into the building, stunning him and they both fall to the ground.

Sora lets out a roar as he dashes forth towards Xemnas to give him a last strike, when the barrier forms around him again, draining his strength. Sora fells to his knees as Xemnas smirks down at him. "Well then, let's end this now."

Sora shuts his eyes as he prepares for the impact, as Xemnas brings down his saber towards him.

CLASH!

"You…!"Sora hears Xenmas's voice.

"Didn't I told you that I won't allow you to lay even a finger on Sora?"

'That voice…!' Sora snaps his eyes open to see a person standing between him and Xemnas. The brunette cannot believe his own eyes. He is… "Ro..xas…?"

Roxas smirks as he swings his dual Keyblades and hits Xemnas away. Xemnas groans as he disappears. Roxas turns around to glance down at Sora, who is still kneeling down on the ground. The two keyblades disappear as the blond smiles and reaches out his hand. "Need some help?"

**TBC!!**

**Lolx, quite a short chapter!!!**

**Yeah! Roxas's back! But will he be back for long? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews!!!**


	22. Final Showdown Part 2

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys! Another chappy!**

**Go on with it!!**

_The two keyblades disappear as the blond smiles and reaches out his hand._

"_Need some help?"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 22**

**Final Showdown Part 2**

Sora still cannot believe his own eyes as he looks from Roxas to his out-stretched hand, he did not know what to do. Roxas notices this, he sighs and squats down in front of Sora. He reaches out his hands to hold the brunette's shoulder but Sora jerks at the contact. Roxas ignores this reaction as he pulls Sora into his arms, and grabs tight onto him. Sora trembles and stirs in his hold as Roxas strokes the cinnamon-coloured hair, and whispers soft words into the shaking figure's ear.

"Shh…It's me, Sora. I'm here, I'm right here…"

"But…Roxas…I…I…you…killed…"

Roxas sighs as he pulls Sora from him and holds Sora's chin up. Sora's teary eyes look back at him as Roxas closes the distance between their lips. Sora hesitates at first, but slowly parts his lips to let Roxas's tongue to enter. They break off after a while as Sora looks up to see Roxas smiling down at him.

"It's really you…"

Roxas plants a light kiss on his forehead. "Of course it's me. Do you think that I will let anyone other then myself to kiss you like this?" Sora blushes while Roxas chuckles.

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. After what happened earlier, I fell into darkness. But suddenly there's this bright light, I woke up to see you fighting Xemnas."

Sora thinks for a while. "That light must be from Ansem's device…"

Roxas pats his shoulder. "Come on, let's go back to the others. They must be worried about you." Sora nods as Roxas hold onto his hand, he summons Oblivion and cuts through the dimension. The surrounding starts to wave like a flag again and shatters like glasses.

"Sora!"

They both open back their eyes to see the group smiling at them. Kairi is about to run up to Sora when she notices Roxas is still holding onto Sora's hand. She looks at the blond. "Erm…You are…"

Roxas smiles at her. "Hello there, Kairi. We finally meet face to face."

Kairi gasps. "That voice! Roxas, you are Roxas, right?!" Roxas nods. "I was so worried when Saix took you away earlier. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, thank you. By the way, where's Xemnas?"

"Over there!"

Donald points to Xemnas who is floating in front of Kingdom Hearts. "Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but knowthis: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."

"Oh no, Xemnas! Don't do it!" Roxas shouts to his ex-leader.

"Hearts quivering with hatred...Hearts burning with rage...Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

The moon glows insanely bright and Xemnas disappears after the light is gone. A door soon appears in front of the moon and a path is formed between it to Sora and the group.

Roxas looks towards Sora. "Let's go. Xemnas must be inside."

Mickey nods. "The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!"

Riku steps forth to the other side of Sora. "Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time."

Sora looks at the group and back to the door. "Let's end this!"

Sora, Mickey, and Riku touch each other's Keyblades together and hold them up. Beams shoot from their blades and the door opens. All six of them enter the door and see almost an entire world inside. Sora gasps as he sees Xemnas in the center of it all.

Xemnas smirks. "So...it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

He sends a building after them, as they run back and the building collapses on the ground. The door behind them starts to close with Mickey and Kairi on the other side.

Riku tries to reach for them "No!" He is too late and the door closes.

Roxas looks at him. "We can take him on our own!"

Several windowed walls punch up from the floor blocking them from continuing. The three keyblade wielders slice through them with their Keyblades and they run further inside. Xemnas's gigantic mecha flies into the sky and slams back down onto the ground. The platform they're standing on rises up to the mecha's level. Several buildings fly through the air toward them. Sora jumps up and breaks some of them apart with the Keyblade. He runs across the top of them and slices through, Roxas and the others are following close behind. The last one sends them into the cylinder of the flying mecha.

Nobodies appear, which they defeat them and send them into the core of the cylinder. Sora and group jump onto the side pipes, dodging the large wave of energy which erupts from the cylinder. They jump to the other cylinder and slide across the grate. More enemies appear and are knocked into the other cylinder, which also erupts into a surge of energy. They dodge and reach the other cylinder in time. They dodge the explosion and the cylinder drops off the mecha. As the second cylinder is destroyed, the group jumps up to the energy core and attack it, stopping it.

They come face to face with Xemnas, sitting like a king, armored on his throne. He has many weapons in his arsenal. "Cursed fools!" Sora looks to his group as they all nod, they ready their weapons and dashes forth.

At the end of the battle, combined of katars, naginata, and magical cards, Xemnas screams in agony. They all appear back at the Altar of Naught. Xemnas falls to his knees, clutching his chest.

"I need...more rage.. I need more...hearts..."

Sora steps forth a little and looks down at Xemnas. "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?"

Xemnas smirks. "Unfortunately...I don't." Xemnas fades away. Sora sighs until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Roxas smiling at him, Sora grins back at his lover.

Mickey smiles at them. "Gosh, you all did great!"

Sora turns from Roxas to Riku. "You're coming back with us, right?"

Riku looks away. "I had given in to the darkness."

"Riku!" Riku looks back at him. "How am I gonna face everyone?"

"Like this!" Sora squishes his face in and makes Riku laughs. The building shakes suddenly.

"I'll open a path!" Riku holds out a hand and nothing happens. Mickey walks to him. "You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku."

"But how do we get out of here, Your Majesty?"

"I'll help you." They turn around to see Naminé, as she opens a portal. Mickey and Donald run pass her to the portal. "Thank you."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto have gone through the portal. Namine smiles at the remaining group as Kairi walks up to her. "Thank you, Naminé."

"Sure." She looks towards Roxas and Sora. "See? I told you that you can meet him again."

Sora looks at Roxas, while the blond blushes. "Hahax, it seems to be." He smiles at Sora, who grins back. Kairi and Riku look at the scene in front of them. Sora looks at his best friends.

"Erm…guys…well…What I want to say is…especially to Kairi…" Sora's hand nervously searches itself beside, until he finally grabs hold of the hand that he is trying to find. Roxas looks at the nervous boy beside him and gives the hand a little squeeze. Sora glances at him and smiles, "Well, I was trying to say that…"

Kairi stops him with her hand placing on his mouth. Sora blinks in confusion while Kairi chuckles. "I know what you wish to say. I understand."

"But…you…"

"Me? I'm alright, stupid." Kairi looks at Roxas. "Roxas, Sora here is my best of best friends! Take good care of him for me!"

Roxas chuckles and nods. Kairi walks towards the portal and wait for them at the entrance. Sora is about to follow until he notices Roxas is not following. He turns around to see the blond and Riku looking at each other, more like staring.

"Roxas…Riku…"

The two break their eye contact and look at the brunette.

"Guys!!"

They turn around to see the portal closing with Kairi inside it. She reaches for them but the portal closes and dissipates. There's a flash of light suddenly and the three see a nesting core. A giant flying mecha dragon bursts out of the core and flies toward them. It knocks into the castle tower and roars. The tower breaks and starts to collapse. Sora, Roxas and Riku slide toward the ground. Riku sees a hovercraft and runs toward it.

"Riku!"

Riku jumps off the falling tower and onto the hovercraft. He flies it up to the tower. "Come on!"

Sora and Roxas each jump on the two empty platforms on each side of the hovercraft. The mecha dragon flies up alongside them as they fly through the space. The trio attack several parts of the mecha with lasers from the hovercraft, while dodging a few flying heartless. They watch as the giant crashes to the ground. Energy swirls around it and the area is filled with smoke. The smoke clears to show a larger mecha equipped with even more guns. Xemnas, in his kingly armor is sitting at the head. The trio flies to the head of the mecha and jump off, while the hovercraft is lost in the huge swirling abyss. They ready their Keyblades and start to fight Xemnas, when he shoots them into the abyss.

"Nothingness is eternal! Riku...are you sure you're not jealous of Sora?"

"Of course not!"

Sora glides to a discarded building and smashes it with his Keyblade. Riku rides the building as it crashes into the mecha. Roxas slams his Keyblade into it and splits the building in half, breaking the mecha's shield. Xemnas shouts.

"Embrace nothing! Hearts are power!"

The trio glides back to the head of the mecha and start beating up Xemnas again. At the final strike, there is a flash of light and they appear in a gray area. Xemnas stands before them in a black and white outfit.

"Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way… not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!"

Riku glares at him. "You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too."

Roxas smirks. "But guess what, Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora points his keyblade at him.

Xemnas chuckles. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours..." Xemnas's hands spark with blue energy. "Anger and hate are supreme."

They attack Xemnas, dodging his thorned vines and red lasers, until Xemnas blocks Sora in a sphere of blue energy. The brunette shouts out in agony. "Can you spare...a heart?"

"SORA!" Roxas and Riku jump up to stop it, but are hit by the energy and knocked away. Xemnas sends out an image of himself against them, while he continues to hold Sora.

The clone attacks them as Riku rushes forth to guard Roxas from the attack. "Go help Sora!!" Roxas nods and run towards Xemnas and Sora. When he reaches, he punches in and grabs Xemnas's hand. The barrier blocking Sora vanishes and he falls to the ground. Roxas takes the hilt of his blade and smacks Xemnas in the face. Riku, who had defeated the clone, come forth and grabs Xemnas horizontally and spins him around, throwing him."

Riku smirks. "Is that all you got?"

"There is no such thing as light!" Xemnas forms two spheres of energy in each hand and melds them together. He lifts them over his head and black thorns pierce outwards. Everything around them turns black.

"Sora, Riku, watch out!!"

In the darkness, a thousand points of light appear. Xemnas laughs as he sends each of those thousand lasers directly at the trio. They deflect them with their spinning Keyblades. There's a flash of light and the trio are staring down Xemnas. Xemnas dashes forth and knocks Riku back.

"Riku!"

Xemnas holds a beam sword to Sora's head and swings his arms back to hit Sora, but Roxas appears in a flash and blocks with his Keyblade. Xemnas swings around while Roxas pushes Sora out of the way and gets a strong hit with the beam sword in his left side. Roxas fells, as Sora catches himself and leaps forward. He grabs Oblivion from Roxas and slams it into Xemnas's chest. Sora smashes Xemnas with the keyblades, spinning him back. He then crosses the Keyblades and knocks Xemnas high into the air. They both spin around as Sora lands between to Roxas and Riku.

"Roxas! Riku!!"

They nod and take Sora's Keyblade and hand. They both send a beam through Xemnas.

"Cursed...Keyblade..." Xemnas angrily reaches out to them as he fades away in wisps and smoke.

Sora jumps in joy. "We did it!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Huh?" They look around to see a whole bunch of Nobodies appear as they ready themselves for the battle. The hundreds of Nobodies are eventually defeated. Riku falls to his knees.

"Sora... I can't..."

"Don't say another word! It's not over. It's just not." Sora puts Riku's arm over his shoulder and helps him up, but staggers at the weight until Roxas comes over to help on the other hand.

Riku looks from Roxas to Sora. "How can you say that? Even if we could go on...look where we are."

"Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!"

"Sora's right, you know, Riku.I stayed in the darkness too before."

Riku smirks at him. "You've been influenced by him." They start walking, anywhere, just walking. Until they see a light. "Hey, look. What's that light?"

They walk into the light and end up on a dark beach. Roxas looks around. "I've been here before. This is where I met Xemnas…" Roxas thinks back about that time while the other two look at him.

"You two can let go of me now…" They did as what he said, as Sora walks towards the water.

"You know...maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too." Sora looks down as the water hits his shoes until Roxas pats him on the shoulder. They turn around and sees Riku lying on the ground. They quickly rush back and help the silver-haired teen up.

Riku chuckles softly. "This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is...just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness."

"Riku..." Sora looks from his friend to Roxas, who is also in a deep thought. "If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness."

Sora smiles at them. "Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there."

"That's what I mean. Hey, Sora, Roxas... Could you both help me? I want to get down to the water."

They nod and help Riku up. "At least the waves sound the same." They heard his whisper as they walks down the shore and sit on the waterside for a time.

"To tell you the truth, Sora..." Sora and Roxas looks at him. "I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

Roxas chuckles. "I agree with that."

Sora pouts and sigh. "Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like...wanting to be like you guys. You both are strong in everything." Roxas and Riku look at each other and grins back at the brunette.

"Well, there is one advantage to being us... Something you could never imitate."

Sora raises his eye brows "Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

"Or a lover." Sora blushes at Roxas while Riku glares as the blond chuckles.

Sora smiles at them. "Then I guess...I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you both could never imitate too."

They look up at the starless sky and close their eyes, feeling the breeze on their skin and hearing the sound of the waves. Suddenly, a bottle washes up between Riku's legs, he picks it up and opens it. There is a note inside. He reads the letter and smiles.

"Sora? I think it's for you." He hands it to Sora, who reads it out so that Roxas can hear it too.

"Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky…one sky, one destiny."

A light appears over the water before them.

"Light. The door to light..."

Sora stands up and looks at the other two. "Come on, guys! We'll go together."

Both of them nod as they stand up and walk towards the light. Riku walks in first, Sora is about to walk in until he notices Roxas never follow.

"Roxas? Come..." Sora pauses in his words as his eyes widen, to see Roxas's body is becoming transparent. Sora runs back to Roxas and grabs onto his arms. "Roxas!! What…What's happening?!"

Roxas smiles sadly at him. "It seems like…this is the end of the road for me…"

**TBC!!!**

**Haha! Okay Guys!! I want reviews!!!**

**Want the next chapter?! Give me over 190 reviews!! Muwahahaha!!**


	23. Truly Together

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys! Another chappy!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful comments!!**

**Go on with it!!**

_Sora runs back to Roxas and grabs onto his arms. "Roxas!! What…What's happening?!"_

_Roxas smiles sadly at him. "It seems like…this is the end of the road for me…"_

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Chapter 23:**

**Truly Together**

Sora stares at Roxas in disbelief, as he looks down at the blurry figure of Roxas. "No…No! Why?! Why must it always end up like this?! Just why?!" The brunette cries out as tears well in his eyes.

Roxas smiles sadly at him as he brings up his hand and wipes away the tears. "It's nothing we can do, Sora. You belong to the light while I belong to the darkness…"

Sora pushes Roxas back, a few distances from the door of light. Both of them notice that Roxas's body becomes normal again. Sora bits on his lower lips as he leans against Roxas's shoulder, while the blond circles his arms around the brunette's waist bringing him closer.

"Will you…be somewhere inside me? I mean…you are my Nobody right? You will disappear back inside me like you did before…" Sora mumbles, his head is still leaning on Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas brings one of his hand up and stroke through the cinnamon-coloured hair. "I don't know…It feels a little different this time…When I was near the door just now, I start to feel my conscious fading off a little." He feels Sora jerks a little at his last statement.

Sora pulls back as his tear-welled eyes look up at Roxas. "Does that mean…this is our last time seeing each other…?"

Roxas remains silent for a while before smiling at Sora. "Even if this is really our last meeting…" He raises his hand and places it on Sora chest. "I will always live inside here, no matter what happen."

Tears tickle down his cheek as Sora leans in to kiss Roxas, who returns it with eager force and passion. The blond notices the door of light is fading off, he breaks the kiss and smiles at the brunette. "You must go now…"

Sora looks at the door and back to Roxas, who wipes away the tears on his original's face. "Roxas…I…"

"I'll always love you. You are my light, my everything. I'm glad that I've met you, Sora."

Sora wipes his tears away and smiles. "I as well…I won't forget…never…" Roxas grabs hold of his hand as they both walk towards the door. Sora takes a glance at Roxas, to see that his body is getting transparent again. His tears are falling uncontrollably again as they step into the door, into the white dimension.

Before the light engulfs him, Sora feels Roxas's hand disappears from the grip.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Feeling the impact of the cold salty water, Sora paddles and raises to the surface. He looks around to see that he is back at the ocean of Destiny Island. He's back.

"SORA!!!"

The brunette turns towards the island to see Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and Mickey waving at him. He smiles and starts to swim back to the shore. When he reaches, Goofy and Donald pounce onto him, making the brunette to fell back into the water. The two moves aside as Sora looks up from his position to see Riku and Kairi smiling down at him, they extend their hands to him.

"Welcome back."

Sora grins as he grabs their hands while they pull him up. "I'm home."

Kairi notices something and wants to ask the brunette, when Riku stops her and turns to Sora. "Sora, you must be tired, want to go and have some rest?"

Sora smiles at him and shakes his head. "No…I want to take a walk around first." Sora turns the other way around and starts walking off, leaving the others looking at one another in worry.

**Inside the Secret Cavern**

Sora walks into the cavern as he scans around the craving, until he reaches one that he and Roxas have carved. He brushes his hand over it as he remembers the last moment inside the door of light.

_Before the light engulfs him, Sora feels Roxas's hand disappears from the grip.__ More tears start to fell before he feels a pair of arms circles around him. _

"_Just remember that I'll always love you..."_

Sora leans against the rock wall as he slowly slides down and breaks into tears. "Roxas…Roxas…."

Unknown to him, Riku is standing at the tunnel area as he turns around and walks out. 'He needs him more than me…I…can't do anything for him…'

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sitting at the slanted tree, Sora lets the sea breeze blows against his face and through his cinnamon spiky hair.

"Sora."

The brunette turns around to see Riku walking towards him and sits on the tree beside him. "Are you…alright?"

He remains silent for a while before giving his best friend a weak chuckle. "I'll be lying to myself if I say that I'm absolutely alright… But…I understand…He's gone now…"

"No." Sora turns to Riku, who points at his chest. "He's here, in here with you."

Sora places his hand on his chest. "Yeah…You're right…He's here…"

They look towards the ocean, while Kairi who is standing behind them watching the whole scene, smiles. Suddenly she feels a presence beside her, she turns around to see a blurry figure of Namine smiling at her.

"Namine?"

"_He's here." _She points towards the sky as Kairi looks at the direction she is pointing. Her eyes widen as she shouts out to the boys. "SORA! RIKU!"

The two keybearers turn around to look at Kairi, who is pointing at the sky. They both turn back and look. Riku smiles widen as he pats Sora's shoulder. "Sora!"

(Author's note: If you have the song, Hikari, the ending version. Play it now!)

**Donna toki date****tada hitori de**

Sora could not believe his eyes as he jumps off from the tree and dives into the ocean.

**Unmei wasurete****Ikite kita no ni**

Kairi runs up as she stands besides Riku, as they both watch Sora swims into a few distances.

**Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru****mayonaka ni**

Sora stops as he stays afloat and looks around.

**Shizuka ni **

Sora glances around anxiously, everything is in a silence.

**Deguchi ni tatte**

Is it an illusion he just saw? That a person is falling from the sky. He is about to give up when he sees bubbles coming onto the surface, as a person surfaces from the water.

**Kurayami ni hikari o ute**

Sora stares at the person in front of him, who has his sapphire eyes fixed on him.

**Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana**

Sora's lips starts to tremble as he tries to speak. "Why…How…?"

**Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa**

The blond raises a hand and touches Sora's cheek. "Because…I've made a promise…"

**Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo**

"I promised someone that no matter how hard the journey is, how long it's gonna take, I'll look for him. And…I finally found him."

**Kitto umaku iku yo**

Sora continues to stare as the blond smiles up at him. "I found you, Sora."

**Donna toki datte****zutto futari de**

"Roxas!!" Sora pounces onto Roxas as he circles his arms around the blond's neck. Roxas tries to keep them both afloat with one hand, while the other holds onto his lover.

**Donna toki datte****Soba ni iru kara**

"You are…really here…?" Sora mumbles as Roxas nuzzles against his neck. "Yeah, I'm here."

**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**

**Mayonaka ni**

"Sora! Roxas!!" They both turn to see Kairi waving at them, they smile at each other and swim back to the island.

**Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte**

When they reached the island, they were greeted by the others. They talk for a while before Sora drags Roxas off into the secret cavern.

**Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore**

Inside the cavern, Sora stops at the spot of their craving as they pants from the running. Roxas looks at the craving and brushes his hand over it, before Sora grabs his arms and turns him to face him.

**Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete**

Roxas chuckles at Sora's serious face, knowing what the brunette wants to know. "When I walked into the door of light, I make a wish."

**Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo**

Sora looks puzzled at him. "I make a wish…I wish that I have my own heart." He cups Sora's face in his hands. "That way…I will be able to live with you…"

**Mirai wa zutto saki da yo**

"After you have disappeared, I heard a voice…" Sora places his hand over Roxas's and gives it a nervous grip. "It tells me that…_I shall grant your wish..._"

Roxas brings one of Sora's hand and places it on his chest. Feeling the soft and smooth rhythm beneath his touch, Sora looks up in tears at Roxas.

"I have a heart now, Sora. One that will love you with the whole of it."

**Boku ni mo wakaranai**

Sora leans forth and captures Roxas's lips with his, Roxas circles his arms around the brunette's waist to bring them closer.

**Kansei sasenaide****Motto yokushite**

They breaks off and leans their forehead together, they chuckles and looks at the craving.

**WAN SHIIN zutsu totte**

**Ikeba ii kara**

**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO**

**Utsushidasu**

They think back about the moments they have been through.

**Motto hanasou yo**

The moment when they were separated at the door of light

**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

The moment they fought with Xemnas.

**TEREBI keshite**

The moment they fought with each other at the Memory's Skyscraper and lose each other.

**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo**

The moment Sora turns into a heartless at Hollow Bastion while Roxas brings him back.

**Donna ni yokuttatte****Shinji kirenai ne**

The moment when Sora remembers about Roxas.

**Sonna toki datte****Soba ni iru kara**

The moment when Sora meets Roxas for the first time after he lost his memories

**Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru**

**Mayonaka ni**

The moment when Roxas said his goodbye to Sora inside Ansem's lab.

**Motto hanasou yo**

The moment when they make their promise at the slanted tree.

**Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo**

**TEREBI keshite**

And the very fateful day that the two of them first met.

**Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo **

They walk out from the cavern hand in hand and stroll to the slanted tree. They sit on it and look out at the sunset. Sora leans his head on his lover's shoulder and holds Roxas hand in both of his. "Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you think that voice belongs to?"

Roxas rubs his thumb against Sora's hand. "I think it's Kingdom Hearts. I'm not sure, but I'm glad it grant my wish."

Sora smiles. "We…will be together always right? From now on…truly together…"

Roxas kisses Sora's forehead and rests his chin against the locks of cinnamon coloured hair. "Yes, we will. And of course, even if we won't…"

Sora sits back up and looks at Roxas in worried, who just smiles back at him. "I will just find you again, like I promised I will."

Sora smiles as he leans back into Roxas's arm. "You better be."

**The End**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OF COURSE NOT!!!!!**

**This is not the end, guys!! Remember those worlds that I have left out? Hehex, now I'm going to have fun with them!! Coming up next is season 2!!! **

**Next chapter: The Journey With Roxas**

**Stay tuned for it!!! Guys!! Send me your reviews!!! And I really love to say that it's great for all your support, thank you all so much for favouring this story!! XD **


	24. Must Read Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hehex, guys!! Thanks for the constant support some of you gave me for this story!! Okay, season 1 is finished and I will be starting season 2 in November! I have an exam coming up in October and it ends in early Nov, I will start it at that time!!

Oh!! I have specially drawn a pic for season 2 and I added some sneak previews in it, hehex. I posted it up on my deviantART page, go see it!!

Really thank you for the support, I will see you soon!! To let Sora and Roxas take you along on the journey with them!!!

Ja neh!! (Means 'Bye Bye')

-KiraLacus Forever


	25. Season 2 Chp 1: The Journey With Roxas

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hi guys!! The long wait has end!!! **

**The journey starts back right now!! So put on your seat belt…**

**Go on with it!!**

_**The fa**__**te of all occurs not by chance…**_

_**The fate of all is inevitable…**_

_**Each of their fates**_

_**Pass through and gather together**_

_**A new story awaits the awakening.**_

Snapping his eyes open, a certain blond teen looks around the room as he slowly wipes the cold sweat running down his forehead and head.

'A dream…'

Roxas is about to get up from the bed when he feels a weight on his shoulder and a tickling feeling on his bare chest. He looks to his side to see a bush of cinnamon-coloured hair and hears a soft mumble.

"Roxas…" Sora, who had his slender arms circled around the blond's waist, snuggles when he feels Roxas's movement earlier.

The blond smiles as he notices the sunshine that crept into the room through the sky-blue curtains, and looks towards the clock on the desktop beside the bed. Twelve in the afternoon. 'Wow, that's kinda late…' He tries shifting his position to push himself up while trying to loosen the arms that were entwining around his waist. Managed to get out from the hold, Roxas moves quietly over Sora's sleeping body and onto the floor. Stretching his arms, he goes into the bathroom to get his morning routine done. Taking his black sleeveless clothes from the hanger, Roxas puts it on without zipping it and moves back to the bed. Smiling at the still asleep brunette, he bends over and lays a soft kiss on the say's lips before quietly exiting the room.

Going down the stairs and stepping into the kitchen, Roxas takes a crate of milk from the fridge and pours into a glass before moving to the small dining table. Drinking the cold white liquid, the ex-nobody thinks about his dream earlier. It has been three days since he arrives in Destiny Island and living with Sora, ever since they had defeated Xemnas and ended everything. But ever since that day, he starts to have weird dreams. Inside his dream, he was talking to someone but he cannot see clearly who the person is. Though the dream is fuzzy and weird, he cannot help but feel a sense of nostalgic from it.

Gripping the glass in his hand, Roxas stares into space. "Who is…that person?"

"Who is who?"

Turning around to the sleepy voice, the blond smiles at the person standing by the entrance of the kitchen, who is currently rubbing sleepiness from his eyes. Seeing Sora with his spiky hair in a mess and not putting any clothes on his upper naked body, Roxas chuckles as his other walking wobbly towards him. "You're gonna catch a cold if you don't wear something to cover yourself."

Sora whines as he reaches out his arms towards Roxas and he understands the gesture. Placing the glass on the table, the blond pulls the brunette into his arms. Sora snuggles into the warm embrace and plants a kiss on the bare neckline, making Roxas shudders a little. "I can never get a cold if I do this."

Roxas pressed his lips on the forehead and nuzzled his nose in the silky cinnamon hair, closing his eyes while enjoying the hug. He remembers that time they were wondering where Roxas is going to stay, but from what they heard from Kairi, Sora's mum had went somewhere far on a job for a long period, which means the house belongs all to them both. It is kinda weird that no one noticed Sora gone from the island so long, well, weird things happen always.

"No, you go back up now to your room and get dressed." Roxas cups his other's cheeks and smiles at the pouting face. "Pouting won't get you out of this, Sora."

Sora grins at his lover. "Alright, on one condition." Roxas crocks an eyebrow on this. "A morning kiss."

"As you wish." They both lean in as lips gently meshed, two tongues shyly licking each other, speaking of love in much more pleasurable way than in words. When the soft kiss broke, they stayed close to each other, hot breaths ghosting over their faces. Then with a cheeky grin, Sora snuggles out from the hold and went back upstairs.

Roxas moves to place the glass in the basin as he looks out the window at the sea. "A great day to start a new day."

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Journey With Roxas**

Looking at the endless amount of water spread out to the far horizon where it met the clear blue sky, Roxas takes a deep breath in, feeling the salty air that had been stimulating his nose filling up his lungs. Dressed in his usual black sleeveless clothes and a pair of black shorts, the blond relaxes at the display of nature as the sea breeze caressing through his spiky hair and the nature's sound of waves soothing his ears.

"Roxas!"

Before he could even turn around, a weight jumps onto his back with two slender arms circling around his neck and a pair of legs around the waist. Maintaining his own balance and the weight on his back, Roxas sighs when he hears a chuckle behind him. "You know, you are starting to get heavy."

"No, I'm not! It's only been three days since we lived here." Even though his face is hidden from him, Roxas knows that currently Sora is pouting. "You really like to look out at the sea, don't you?"

"It always makes me feel at ease, I like it even better at sunset…" Roxas halts his words when he recalls that in his dream, he was also watching the sea at sunset.

"Roxas?" Snapping from his thoughts when Sora calls out to him and the weight that is getting off of him, Roxas turns to look at the other. "Another vision?" Roxas just smiles and pulls Sora into his arms while burying his face at the crock of the brunette's neck.

Sora hugs his lover back in worry, he notices recently that Roxas tend to space out easily. The blond told him about the dreams he had, well actually Sora forces it out of him. He is really worried since they finally get the chance to be together after being through so much, not wanting anything to break them up again. Roxas just told him that he worries too much.

"Hey, love birds!!"

The two breaks off immediately with flushed faces as two of their friends waving at them in a distance. Kairi and Riku walk towards them as they laugh at the embarrassed couple. "Do the two of you really need to get so worked up? Both of us already knew that you two are hanging out with each other. Let alone, sleeping in the same bed…"

"Kairi!!" Sora shouts at his red-haired childhood playmate with a face colour that will put a red rose to shame. He turns to look at Riku, who once again, is in a staring competition with Roxas. More like glaring. They seem to do that every time they meet each other, it is only until Sora asked Roxas why they are doing so, that he realizes that Riku likes him more than a friend. Roxas told him that the silver-haired teen just won't admit it to Sora, and was still angry with the blond being with him. Roxas had no choice but to accept the staring competition.

Sora sighs at the two. 'Maybe I should talk to Riku someday.' He turns towards Kairi who is sighing at the glaring boys. "Why did you come and find us?"

"Oh, that's because…"

"SORA!!!!!!!!"

Recognising the two shouting voices immediately, Sora turns to see Donald and Goofy rushing towards him. "Wow..WOW! Guys, wait!!!" Too late, they leap and tackle Sora onto the sand, making the other three sweatdrop at the ruckus. Sora rubs the back of his head as he looks up at the two on top of him. "Donald! Goofy! What are you two doing here?"

"A-hyuk, His Majesty sent us here, Sora."

"Huh?"

The two of them get up from Sora, who too stands up with Roxas's help as they look at the magician and knight. Donald clears his throat. "King Mickey, His Majesty wants to meet the two of you, Sora and Roxas. We are here to escort you to the castle on the Gummi Ship."

"Meet us?" The couple looks at each other and back at the two. "But why so suddenly? Did something happen again?" Both Donald and Goofy shrug their shoulders. Sora frowns until he feels a hand gripping his gently, he looks up to see Roxas smiling softly at him. He smiles back and turns towards his two old comrades. "Alright, Roxas and I will go and get ready now."

They both run back to their house leaving the others at the beach. Riku turns to Goofy. "The both of you didn't know what His Majesty wants?"

"No, he just told us to bring the both of them to the castle."

After a while, the couple are ready as they get on the Gummi Ship after biding farewell to Kairi and Riku.

**Disney Castle**

Stepping into the library, Sora and Roxas see Queen Minnie and Daisy sitting at the side table and King Mickey behind his desk. Donald and Goofy give their greeting and moves to stand on either side of the King. Sora and Roxas steps forth as they both bow. King Mickey smiles at them as he gets down from his chair and moves to them. Sora smiles at him.

"Long time no see, Your Majesty."

"It sure is. How is your stay on the island, Roxas?" King Mickey looks towards Roxas, who gives another little bow and smiles back at him.

"Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty. The stay is great." Roxas looks over at Sora who is blushing before turning back to the King again. "But may I ask, why did you summon for me and Sora to the castle? Did something happen?"

"Don't need to worry, the two of you. I called for the two of you here, is to request something." The couple looks at each other for a while before turning back at the King. "Previously Sora, when you, Donald and Goofy went around worlds, some worlds were left out. And it seems that some of them were troubled by the heartless and Nobodies. So, I hope that you and Roxas will go and help them out."

"It's true that it will be better if I go with you, ever since the Organization is wiped out, the Nobodies have no more leaders left. But I still have the power to control them."

Sora nods. "Alright, we will help out!! I did promised some of them that I will return to meet them anyway! But…only Roxas and I will be on this journey?" He looks at Donald and Goofy.

"Sorry, both of them need to help me out on something. They can't go with you this time."

"It's alright! The two of us are more than enough!" Sora grins as he hooks Roxas's arm with his, making the ladies giggle.

King Mickey chuckles at them. "When do you wish to depart for the journey?"

"Right away!!"

Roxas looks at the brunette. "You sure? Don't you need some rest?"

"I'm alright! Plus, I can't wait to go on a journey with you!! Well then, Your Majesty, we hereby bid you farewell! Bye guys!!" Sora rushes out to the ship.

Roxas sighs and gives King Mickey a bow. "Well then, we will get going now." He is about to exit the room when the King calls out to him.

"Roxas…"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"N..No…It's nothing. Go on ahead."

"Alright." Roxas hesitates a little before continue his chase to the ship.

Queen Minnie moves up towards King Mickey. "Mickey…"

The King sighs and smiles sadly at his Queen. "I pray that…the both of them can get through this together…"

**Inside the Gummi Ship**

Roxas is piloting the ship as Sora looks at the World Map. "So Sora, where do you wish to go first?"

Sora frowns as he scans the Map until he grins suddenly and points at one of the Worlds. Roxas looks at it and back at Sora. "Sora…"

"Oh, come on Roxas, I know you wanted to go back there. Don't worry, 'kay?"

The blond smiles as he grabs the piloting sticks and head towards the town of Twilight.

**To Be Continued…**

**End of first chapter of Season 2!!! **

**Well, first of all, I would like to apologise for dragging so long to update even though I promised to in November last year!! VERY SORRY!!! But the story continues now!!**

**Hahax, a lot of fluff between the two in this chapter! Just to make sure, Roxas is the 'seme' for sure, lolx!! XXDD**

**Well, what will happen to them at Twilight Town? **

**REVIEW!!!! And you will get your story!!****See you again!!**


	26. Season 2 Chp 2: New Enemies

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hahax! Back with another chapter!! **

**Thank you guys for the reviews!!!! So glad that all of you are still so supportive!!**

**Today, 4****th**** of March is my Birthday!!! So I upload another new chapter!!**

**Go on with the story then!!!**

_Sora frowns as he scans the Map until he grins suddenly and points at one of the Worlds. _

_Roxas looks at it and back at Sora. "Sora…"_

"_Oh, come on Roxas, I know you wanted to go back there. Don't worry, 'kay?"_

_The blond smiles as he grabs the piloting sticks and head towards the town of Twilight._

Shielding their eyes from the light from the transporting save point, Sora and Roxas look around to see that they are standing at the platform of Twilight Town Train Station. Sora smiles at the familiar surrounding and looks over at Roxas, who seems to be all tensed up.

"Roxas?" The blond jerks a little when Sora touches his shoulder softly, making him turn around. "Are you alright?"

Roxas smiles sadly and places his hand over Sora's. "I'm alright… I just…need sometime to adjust to this feeling again…" He is about to take his hand off when Sora grabs hold of it tight and leans in for an embrace. "Sora?"

"Don't bear it alone if it hurts too much… You're not alone anymore, Roxas. I'm here." The brunette buries his face against Roxas's collarbone, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to flow out. Inside he is blaming himself for being so weak to control his tears, instead of helping, he is giving Roxas more trouble. Roxas is trying so hard to control his emotion while he is being a crybaby, which he hates it.

Roxas sighs as he pats his other's back and runs the other hand through the bush of cinnamon spiky hair. "Your reaction seems worse than mine though…"

Sora jerks his head up and Roxas could see the pair of sapphire eyes sparkly with tears. "I can't help it! I was worried!! Stupid Roxas! Stupid!" He hits lightly on the blond's chest before leaning back and cries again.

The ex-Nobody chuckles lightly as he cups Sora's cheek and lifts the crying face up gently. Using his thumbs, he brushes the tears off and lays a soft kiss on the other's lips. A flush forms itself on Sora's cheek as Roxas smiles at him. "Thank you, Sora. I know that you are worried. But, I'm alright. I will be. I've promised myself that I'll protect you no matter what, thus I will become stronger. I won't get beaten so easily."

Sora blushes harder at the words, which Roxas ended with a wink. Chuckling at each other, they exit the train station.

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 2:**

**New Enemies**

Looking at the familiar structure of the town outside the train station, Roxas cannot help to feel nostalgic and sad at the same time. He still could not believe that the days he spent in this town is all just an illusion. But it is the truth. Roxas snorts at this. 'Truth does hurt…' It is then he feels a tug on his sleeve, as he looks at Sora beside him. The brunette is giving the worried look again, which makes Roxas smiles and sighs. "I'm alright, Sora. Just thinking back about the time I was living in this town…Well, not this real one though."

"Roxas…"

The blond raises his hand and strokes the other's cheek. "This is also where I met you, when you are sleeping inside the capsule."

Sora grasps the hand with his own and grins. "Come on, let's go and find Hayner and the rest."

"Yeah, they should be at the Usual Place." With that, hand in hand, they head towards the Usual Place.

**Usual Place**

"Hey guys!!" The Twilight Town Trio looks up at the two visitors, who they immediately rush up to.

"SORA!! It's been a while!! How's everything going?!" Hayner grabs hold of Sora's shoulders and starts to question the teen, both Olette and Pence chuckle at the back. Sora winces at the tight grip the hot-blooded blond had on him, until a hand appears to grab Hayner's.

"Let go. You're hurting him."

This makes all of them turn to Roxas, who is taking Hayner's hands off Sora's shoulders. Sora looks at his lover in amaze, because the blond is currently frowning at Hayner. 'Is he…jealous?'

"Who are you?" Hayner jerks his hands back and stares at Roxas, before turning back to Sora. "Sora, who is this guy?"

Olette and Pence come forth, curious to know the newcomer. Sora smiles at them before hooking his arm with Roxas, who notices that Hayner's eyebrow twitches at the display of contact. Roxas smirks at this. "Guys, let me introduce. This is Roxas. Roxas, they are Hayner, Olette and Pence."

Roxas sighs at the introduction, and raises his hand. "Nice to meet you." Olette and Pence take turn in shaking, while Hayner just give the hand a 'light' slap.

Olette giggles at Hayner's childish display of annoyance, as she looks at the two Keybearers. "How is Kairi? Did you find her?"

"Yeah, she's back at our island. Roxas and I came here to meet you guys again." It is only then Sora notices that the trio are wearing some costumes and a book in their hand. "Ermmm…What are you guys wearing?"

Hayner pats his costume and grins. "Nice?"

Pence steps forth and hands the pair the book he had. Both Sora and Roxas looks at it, "The Sleeping Beauty?"

Pence smiles at them. "Twilight Town is having its Town Festival! And the school wanted us to come up with a play!"

"But we must do it with Seifer's gang…" Hayner snorts as he folds his arms.

Olette looks from Sora to Roxas before clapping her hands together. "That's right! Sora, Roxas, why don't the two of you help us?"

"Eh?!" Both of them gasps and look at each other.

"That's right! We are short of members too, could you help us out?" Hayner hang his arm around Sora's shoulder, which makes Roxas twitches his eyebrow again.

Sora looks at Roxas, who just smiles and shrugs his shoulder. The brunette grins and looks back at the trio. "Alright, no problem."

The trio cheer as Hayner hugs onto Sora more, which ticks Roxas off. "Alright then, meet us at the sandlot later! We go and make some arrangement!" Olette says as she drags Hayner and Pence out of the Usual Place.

Sora waves at them and turns to Roxas, who is looking at the trio running off. He giggles and places a light kiss on the blond's cheek, before wrapping his arms around one of Roxas's. Roxas smirks at him. "What is it? You are acting all girly suddenly."

Sora pouts. "No, I'm not! It's just… I'm happy…"

"Why?"

"You were jealous when Hayner grabbed hold of me just now."

"Did I?"

Sora knows that Roxas is playing with him. He strokes the blond's jaw line with his fingers as he smiles seductively. "Did you?" The next moment he knows, he is trapped between the wall and Roxas, whose lips hovers near his. Sora blushes at the closeness and the pair of lustful cerulean eyes looking straight at his. "I didn't know you are so rough and eager, Roxas."

The blond smirks as he leans forth to lick at the brunette's earlobe, making the teen gasps at the pleasure the wet and hot contact had made. "Well… I can't control myself when you are the one who seduce me first." Roxas continues to traces from Sora's ears and all the way down the neck to the collarbone.

"Ah!" Sora gasps as Roxas sucks at a particular area at the neck. He blushes hard and pushes Roxas back a little before pouting. "B-But you are not like that before our first night!"

"Well, maybe that's the night that changed me." Sora's face colour is getting darker every second until Roxas cannot take it anymore, as he lets go of the brunette and bursts out laughing.

"Roxas!! That's not funny!!" Sora shouts as he pouts again, folding his arms while turning his back to the laughing blond. "Roxas… you idiot…"

The laughter slowly dies out as Sora feels a pair of arm circles around him, as his back comes in contact with the familiar warmth of Roxas's chest. The blond leans his chin on Sora's shoulder as he breathes in the scent of his original. "Sorry that I laughed, I'm joking. Remember this, Sora. I, will never EVER force you to do things you do not wish to. I did tell you that night, plus… I do not wish to hurt you once again."

Sora knows immediately that Roxas is referring to the time, when he was forced to kill his lover at the Town That Never Was. The brunette turns around in the arms and cups Roxas's cheek before leaning in for a kiss. They break off after a while and lean their forehead together. "I don't blame you for that already. Come on, let's go to the sandlot."

**Sandlot**

The trio were already waiting for them both, along with Seifer and gang. Both the keybearers notice that a big stage is set up in the middle of the sandlot, with people working around with the decorations. They form a circle as Olette holds out a few cards in her hand. "On each card is a role for the play, all of us will take a turn to draw lots."

All of them take their turn to draw a card, on three, they reveal their own cards. Sora looks at his own card, which he shouts immediately. Roxas looks over at the card and chuckles, causing the brunette to glare at him. Olette comes forth to see Sora's role and giggles too. "Looks like we are going to have a very cute princess."

Indeed, the card that Sora had chosen is the role of the main lead, the Sleeping Beauty. Sora blushes more when he notices Roxas is acting as the prince. Since the play is starting at night, they only have little time to practice. Olette handles each of them their costumes, as they start the rehearsal. Sora is glad that acting as the Sleeping Beauty only requires saying a few lines.

Pulling his dress up a little, Sora moves to rest at the benches. He looks over at Roxas who is rehearsing the fighting part with Hayner, who is acting as the evil witch. The blond is in his prince costume, blue uniform top and long boots, white pants and a red cape. Sora blushes at how handsome Roxas looks in the costume, especially how he says his lines.

"He looks so good in the costume, isn't he?"

Sora jumps a little when Olette sneaks behind him. She sits beside him and giggles at Sora's redden face. "Well, you are not bad either, Sora. You look absolutely gorgeous!!"

"Please! Save me the praise." Sora snorts as he looks at the dress he is wearing. Long blue dress with a lighter blue of laces and ribbons. Olette even makes his defined-gravity hair wet to put a wig on, curly brown hair with a length until the waist. He is even wearing a pair of light crystal blue high heels.

Olette chuckles and pats him on the back. "Come on cheer up! But I really want to thank you and Roxas, for lending a help in this play this urgently…"

Sora smiles. "No problem. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"Not you and Roxas though. I can see that you guys were more than friends." She giggles again at Sora's reaction. "Alright then, it's time to rest for the big play later." With that, she heads towards the others to inform them.

Sora looks from them to the surrounding, for some reason, he feels like there is something watching him. 'A Heartless? No, something else.' He is so focus in thoughts that he did not even notice Roxas sitting beside him, until the blond places a bottle of cold juice to his cheek.

"Eek!!! That's cold!!"

"What's wrong? You looked so serious just now." Sora takes the bottle from Roxas and drinks it.

"Do you feel like… there is something or someone watching us?"

"Well, you looks so beautiful, surely there is someone looking at you." Sora glares at him as Roxas chuckles. "Just joking. I thought you didn't sense it. I already have the feeling when we arrived in the town, so I sent some Nobodies to check out."

"When did you do that? You were with me the whole time."

Roxas smiles and taps his head. "I can speak with them by just using my mind. Telepathic."

Sora clenches his dress. If the enemies attack at the festival later, a lot of people will get hurt or even killed. Roxas notices his worry and places an arm around his other's waist, smiling at the worried teen. "Don't worry, I'm here. You are not alone to protect them, I'm with you."

Sora smiles at his lover, Roxas always knows what Sora wants to hear from him the most. He always knows how to comfort him, even if it is just some few simple words. The blond gives his other a kiss on the forehead before getting up. "I'll go and check the area."

"I want to come along." Sora tries to stand up until Roxas stops him and points at the high-heels he is wearing.

"I'll be alright. Plus, you will have problem battling when you are wearing those high-heels right?" Roxas chuckles while Sora blushes and pouts. The blond gives a small wave before walking away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Time passes fast, as the audiences start to gather around the stage. Sora peeps from behind the stage curtain. "Wow… So many people have come to watch the play… Now I'm really, seriously nervous."

"Don't worry, you are not alone acting in this." Roxas pats him as they both turn towards the others. Sora smiles at them, which makes all the guys blush and Roxas groans at their reaction.

Olette comes to them. "Alright, guys! You are up next! Do your best!" She went to the backstage and sits at the controlling place. She adjusts the mike as she breathes in.

"_**Sorry to keep you waiting. Now we will present to you, the play of today. 'Sleeping Beauty'."**_

The audiences applause as the light around the area dims, leaving the spotlights that are shining on the stage. Olette sees that everything is set as she starts her narration.

"_**In a faraway castle, there is a king and a queen. The kingdom is a prosperous and peaceful land. However, the King and the Queen have been without children for a long time. And one day, the long anticipated princess was finally born…"**_

The curtains open, revealing two persons sitting on thrones with soldiers saluted at the front. Vivi as the King and Seifer, who is acting as the Queen grumbles as he hears snickers from the backstage. He clears his throat and moves the bundle in his arms, that is supposed to be the baby Princess. This makes the other members controlling more to not laughing out loud.

"Today is the party celebrating the birth of the princess. Everyone, please give the Princess your blessing."

Three persons dressed in light yellow, green dresses come out from the side in sequence. First is Fuu. "To the cute princess."

Second is Pence. "From us fairies…"

And last is Rai. "We present her a gift."

The King and Queen nod their heads to allow the fairies to present their gifts. Fuu raises her wand. "From me. A beauty. Matching. Like Rainbow."

Rai frowns but still acts out his part as he raises his wand. "From me, a singing voice as good as any bird."

Pence, who is frigging with his dress, quickly raises his wand. "And from me…"

Suddenly laughter sounds and a spotlight appears the rows of audiences, showing Hayner in a black purplish witch clothing and a staff in hand. "My, what a part we have today! But, it seems I didn't receive the invitation!"

"Who would invite a wicked with like you?!" Rai shouted as Hayner walks towards and up the stage.

"A wicked witch? I wonder who you mean by that?"

Seifer snorts as he continues his next line. "I apologize. I had heard that you dislike noisy gatherings…" He glare at Hayner who is currently standing in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. I hate noisy gatherings. But I hate being ignored even more than that! Now… I should give the Princess my blessing as well. The princess will live a happy life with her beauty, pride and kindness…loved by the people of her kingdom. But, on her 16th birthday, she will be pricked by a needle on a spinner…and she will DIE!!"

Hayner raises his staff as a red spotlight shines down on him. He laughs evilly out loud as he slowly retreats into the backstage. All of the actors sweatdrop at Hayner's acting, since earlier, the hot-blooded had been complaining about his role.

Seifer groans again as he acts his next line. He staggers forth and fell onto his knees. "Oh, this is horrible! The princess was cursed by the witch!"

The fairies come forth. "H-How horrible!"

"Is there any way to lift the witch's curse!?"

"I still have my gift left." Pence raises his wand as the spotlight shines on him. "The Princess will prick her finger on a needle from a spinner on her 16th birthday. However, she will not die…instead, she will just fall asleep. The Princess will awaken by the kiss of someone who truly loves her and who have enough power to break through the witch's evil powers."

The lights goes off as the curtains closes and the audiences applause. Behind the curtains, all of them are getting ready for the next act. Olette giggles as she sees the scripts. "Looks like our lovely Princess is up next."

"_**Hearing the witch's curse, the King called out to burn every spinner in the kingdom. All of the countrymen followed his call, and all spinners disappeared from this kingdom. 16 years later, the**__** Princess grew up to become very beautiful."**_

The curtains open up again as Seifer is sitting on the throne. "Princess."

"Yes, Mother!"

From the side, Sora steps in and moves towards the throne. His heart is thumping hard against his ribcage as he can hear whispers from the audiences, like how cute is he and who is he. The brunette tries not to look at the audiences as he continues his lines. "W-What is it, Mother?"

"Tonight is your 16th birthday party. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Y-Yes, Mother!" Sora walks back to the back stage as they changes the scenario of the stage, from the Throne Room to the Princess Room where a spinner is place in the middle of it.

"_**The Princess returned to her room. There, she finds a spinner that was supposedly abolished from the kingdom!"**_

Sora moves towards the spinner. "My, I wonder what this is?" He is about to act accidentally pricking his finger when he trips on his high-heels and really pricks his finger. "OW!! I mean…Ouch!" He struggles a little and fell to the floor.

Seifer walks in. "No! The Princess is…! My precious Princess is dead!"

"No, your majesty." The three fairies come out. "She is only asleep. Just like my gift from 16 years ago. Now, all we can do is to wait for the young lad who will awaken the Princess…"

The curtains closes again as they prepare for the third act. Roxas runs to Sora who is still sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?" He kneels down and checks on Sora's finger.

The brunette smiles at him. "I'm alright! Come on, next up is your turn!" Sora stands up as they both move back to the backstage, with Roxas still being suspicious about Sora's condition.

"_**And years passed… A Prince arrives at the kingdom."**_

The curtains open up to reveal a background of the castle in a far view, and boards of drawn spiked vines are placed in front. The spot light shines on Roxas as he marches out gracefully to the stages, making the females squeal. Sora who is at the backstage, pouts at this reaction. Roxas turns towards the background. "This must be that mystic castle."

"We have been waiting for you."

"Who goes there?!" Roxas unsheathes his sword and points towards the three fairies.

All three of them give a bow. "We are fairies. We've been waiting for a brave young lad to come to this castle."

"What?"

"In this castle sleeps a beautiful princess. She continues to sleep because of a curse cast by a wicked witch."

Roxas moves forth a little. "That's a big problem! Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you truly feel you want to save the princess…"

Roxas smirks as he raises his sword close to his face. "I have this sword, and my courage. I promise that I will dispel the curse from the Princess!"

Laughter sounds again as Hayner appears with a few actors dressed in black devil-like suits. "So you are here, Prince!"

Roxas points his sword towards Hayner. "You must be the wicked witch who made the curse!"

"All of you, get him!!" The devils run forth as they fight Roxas. Doing some simple moves and stunts, the devils are defeated as Hayner jumps forth and clashes their weapons, which surprises Roxas.

"W..What?" Roxas whispers to Hayner.

"Let's have a real fight, Roxas! Over Sora."

'Wow, someone is really jealous.' Roxas smirks. "As you wish, Hayner." They jump from each other as they launch their attacks again. Sora and the others start to watch in worry at their seriousness. Roxas did a back flip and immediately thrusts forth when his feet touch the floor. "Sorry Hayner, but he's mine and ONLY mine." He gives a last swing and Hayner is send flying to the backstage. Roxas chuckles a little as he raises his sword. "I did it! I've defeated the witch!"

The spotlight shines on to the side where Sora is lying on a bed, with his hands crossed on his chest. Roxas moves towards the bed and smiles when he notices Sora's blushing face. "Oh, what a beautiful princess!" 'More than beautiful…' He turns to the fairies.

"The only thing that can awaken the Princess is a kiss from someone who truly loves Princess. If you can truly love her, then a kiss…"

Roxas turns back to the bed, as he leans down to Sora and brushes his fingers against the brunette's cheek. Sora is blushing hard now, as he waits anxious at the kissing part. The atmosphere is so tense that you can cut it with a keyblade. Roxas smiles down at the blushing teen and whispers. "You shouldn't be forcing yourself with a ankle like that…"

'Huh?' Sora hears Roxas's word before he feels the blond's breathe near his face.

Loud explosions sound interrupts the play from the back of the audiences, causing people to scream and flee from the area. Sora sits up immediately as he and Roxas look at place where the explosions took. A bunch of heartless appears from the black smoke followed by a masked man dressed in a black suit, like what Riku used to wear when he was controlled by Ansem. Hayner and the others come out from the backstage, looking from the damage to Sora and Roxas.

Roxas looks at Sora who nods, and turns to Hayner. "Get them into safety from the Heartless. Sora and I will handle the situation here. Move now!"

Hayner immediately leads the others to safety as Roxas summons out Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Sora is about to get down from the bed when Roxas stops him. "Roxas?"

"You sprained your ankle early, you can't fight properly in your situation. Plus…" He eyes the masked man. "He is definitely not an ordinary person. It will be dangerous for you to fight him. You can cover me from the Heartless here with your magic."

Sora knows that he can't defy Roxas, so he nods his head unwillingly before he feels his chin rises up by fingers. Roxas leans down and plants a light kiss on the brunette's lips, smirking, he dashes towards the masked man. Sora summons out his Ultima Weapon and starts firing magic at the Heartless that are closing in on him and Roxas.

Roxas leaps forth to attack the masked man when a black keyblade appears in his hand and blocks the attack. Roxas's eyes widen at the weapon, as he leaps back and glares at the man. "Who are you? Why do you have the keyblade?"

The masked man says nothing as he dashes forth to land a combo on Roxas, who blocks against it. They each return their own combos as Sora watches them from the stage. Too concentrated on Roxas's safety, the brunette did not notices a few Heartless behind him as they tackle him down. "AH! What the…?!"

Roxas notices this. "Sora!!"

Within that split second of distraction, the masked man use fire magic right in front of Roxas. The impact causes the blond to be blown away and crushes into the walls.

"ROXAS!!" Sora yells out as he slashes all the Heartless around him, he kicks off his high-heels and tries to stagger towards his lover. He stops when a barrier forms around him, he tries to break the barrier with his keyblade but it ends in vain. Sora bangs on the barrier and shouts for Roxas, he glares at the masked man who is walking towards the blond.

Roxas spits blood from his mouth as he feels the pain on his back and head, trails of blood is also running down his face. He is about to get up when a hand grabs his collar and pulls him up, coming face to face with the masked man. Roxas groans. "Who…the hell are you…?!"

"Someone from the past…"

Roxas starts to feel the headache getting worse and his vision getting a little blurry. "P-Past…?"

"See you around…" A black portal appears behind the masked man as he drops Roxas back to the ground. "Ven."

A flash of his dream went pass his mind as Roxas feels his headache getting worse. The masked man disappears into the portal and the barrier that traps Sora disappears, along with all the Heartless. The brunette immediately fasten his pace towards his lover, limping along the way and cursing in his mind that healing magic cannot heal sprained injuries. "Roxas!!"

Roxas feels the headache starts to ease as he looks towards Sora who was limping to him. "Here he goes…" Like a cue, Sora trips again as Roxas reaches out to catch him, wincing too at the pain on his back at the impact.

Sora quickly gathers up from the hold and checks Roxas's injuries. "Oh god…Heal!" Soft green lights appears around Sora's hands as he slowly heals the injuries on Roxas.

Roxas looks at the brunette and he can see that he is on the verge of crying. The blond raises his hand and caresses his other's cheek. "Hey… I'm alright, don't worry…"

"No, you are not! Look at your injuries! And you were almost killed just now! I…I can only…standby and watch…" Roxas immediately shuts Sora's words with his finger as the blond smiles at him. Sora lets some tears out as he concentrates on the healing.

"HEY!!! SORA! ROXAS!!" They both turn to the side to see Hayner and the others running towards them. All of them gasp when they see the injuries that were inflicted on Roxas. Olette kneels beside them. "Are you both alright?"

Sora did not say anything while Roxas give them his reassuring. All the town folks come back to clear the damages as Hayner and group helps out too. After a hour, Sora finally finishes the healing as Roxas stretches his body when he stands up. "Let's stay here for the night, we can set off again tomorrow morning."

Sora nods weakly as he is tired from the energy and concentration he used on the healing. Suddenly, a pair of hand scoops him up from the ground. "W-What?!" He blushes as he looks at Roxas, who is holding him bridal-style in his arm. "You shouldn't force yourself…"

"And let you force your sprained ankle to walk? I don't think so." Roxas looks seriously at him for a second before winking at him. "Plus, it's a Prince's job to take care of the Sleeping Beauty forever after her awakening, isn't it?" Sora blushes real hard as he circles his arms around the blond's neck and buries his face in them. Roxas chuckles softly as the brunette immediately knock off when his head hits his neck. Roxas adjust Sora carefully in his arms as he walks towards the Twilight Hotel.

-

-

-

-

Hayner, Olette and Pence gather around at the Usual Place, as they look at Roxas and Sora standing near the save point. "Alright, we will be setting off now. Sorry for the trouble yesterday…"

Olette smiles. "It's alright, we still enjoyed it!"

Pence holds out two sea-salt ice creams to them. "Here, take it. Hope to see you guys soon!" They nod their thanks.

Hayner pats Roxas on his back and circles on of his arm around the shoulder. "You better take EXTREME care of Sora! Or I'll punch you like there's no tomorrow!"

Roxas chuckles and nods. Both of them give their final farewell as they teleport back to the Gummi Ship.

**On the Gummi Ship**

"Where should we go next, Sora?" Roxas asks as they sit at the seats and eats their ice creams.

Sora licks on his ice cream as he looks at the World Map. "Hmmm… Oh! I want to visit Leon and the others! Wonder how they were doing!"

Roxas finishes his ice cream and grips the piloting sticks. "Alright. Radiant Garden it is!"

**TBC…**

**HAha!! That's it for the second chapter of season two!!****Love the scene of them both at the Usual Place ///// nosebleed and drools…**

**OH!! I think all of you are wondering about what Sora and Roxas meant about their "first night", kukuku!! This happens during the three days after the first season and before the second season!! I'm drawing it out, so if you want to see what really happens…**** Go to my profile, and look at the link to my RoxasSora Club at deviantart!!! Those who love and adores this couple or this story, can come and join the club, help me spread the love for this pair!!!**

**Oh! I even drew a small two pages sneak preview of what might happen in the next chapter, when they arrived at Radiant Garden!**

**Okay!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!!!**


	27. Season 2 Chp 3: Love is in the Air

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hahax! Back with another new chapter!! **

**More reviews!!!**

**Go on with the story then!!!**

"_Where should we go next, Sora?" Roxas asks as they sit at the seats and eats their ice creams._

_Sora licks on his ice cream as he looks at the World Map. "Hmmm… Oh! I want to visit Leon and the others! Wonder how they were doing!"_

_Roxas finishes his ice cream and grips the piloting sticks. "Alright. Radiant Garden it is!"_

Arriving at Radiant Garden, Sora grins widely as he runs around the shops around the Market Place. Roxas chuckles softly at his lover's excitement before the brunette comes back to him and circles his arms around one of his. "Come on, Roxas! Let's go find Leon and the others!!"

Both of them make their way to the Borough, where some odd light pedestals appear and disappear, circling around them. Sora smiles at this. "Hi there, Tron! Though you can't answer me back like this!" The brunette notices the light pedestal sort of circling around Roxas. "Oh, this is Roxas! I'll introduce properly when I meet up with Leon and the others."

They reach Merlin's house as they peep in. "Hello?" Nobody answer. Both of them enter the house to see that it is empty. Sora pouts in confusion. "Where did everyone go?"

"Sora? Is that you?"

Sora and Roxas turn to the voice to see Yuna, Rikku and Paine floating in front of them. "Hi ladies…!" He notices that all three of them are wounded. "What happened?! Where's Leon and the others?"

"A bunch of Heartless and Nobodies suddenly appeared at the Great Maw!! Leon and the others are holding them back!! Aerith suddenly told the three of us to come back here to ask for help, and we found you!"

Sora's heart skips when he hears this as he turns to Roxas immediately, who nods in agreement. "We will go help them out, the three of you rest here!!"

With that, Sora and Roxas rush to the Great Maw where the fight is.

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 3:**

**Love is in the Air**

At the Great Maw, mass of black and white surrounds a group of people. Leon pants as he looks at the amount of enemies surrounding him and the other members of the Restoration Club. He can see that all of them are as worn out as he is, but his vision focus more on a certain spiky blond lying in the middle of them. 'What a great gift he had brought back with him…'

_**Flashback**_

_Leon and the others are having their breakfast as usual when Aerith suddenly say she feels someone had arrived. Cid checks the computer to tell Tron to scan the area for them. Aerith calls out to stop the camera at the Dark Depths. A light portal appears and a person appears from it. Everyone gasps._

"_It's Cloudie!! He's back!!"_

_Leon is the first one to react, who grabs his gunblade and rushes out of the house. Yuffie follows the brunette as Aerith looks at the monitor screen to see Cloud lying on the ground, his body is covered with severe wounds from his fight with Sephiroth. To her shock, a bunch of Heartless and Nobodies appear out of nowhere are closing in at the unconscious blond._

"_Come on, Aerith! Let's go too!!" Aerith nods at Cid as they rush out too, followed by Merlin and Yuna group._

_On the other hand, Leon is the first to arrive at the spot to see the enemies surrounding the blond. Using fire magic, he busts his way straight through to Cloud. The Heartless and Nobodies back away a little at the intruder; Leon takes this chance to check the pulse on Cloud. He let out a sigh of relief as he feels the faint heartbeat under his fingertips, but he must quickly bring the blond back to treat or the bleeding on his wounds will eventually cause his death. _

_Leon carries Cloud over his back as Yuffie and the others arrive. They blast their way through, only to get more surrounded at the Great Maw._

_**Flashback End**_

"Great…What are we going to do…? Any idea, Leonie?" Yuffie nudges Leon in the arm, who snorts.

"Too bad…I really don't have the clue this time…" They brace themselves as the enemies close in on them again, but all the Nobodies suddenly stop their actions and turn to attack the Heartless. The gang look in confuse at the sudden change until they hear a familiar sound calling to them. They turn to the side to see Sora and Roxas running to them with their keyblades in hand, Roxas had one of his hand out like he is controlling something.

The Nobodies destroy the Heartless one by one, as they slowly start to flee back into the darkness. Sora and Roxas both arrive in front of the group as all the Heartless have disappeared, leaving only the Nobodies. The mass of white turns to Roxas and bow, the blond nods his head as they disappear too. Leon looks at this in suspicious.

Sora turns to them. "Are you guys alright?!" It is then he notices Cloud on the ground. "Cloud?! What happened to him?!"

Roxas pats him on the shoulder. "Sora, let's talk later. We must bring him, back to treat his wounds. And we don't know if the Heartless will come back again."

Sora nods as Leon picks Cloud back up again and they head back to Merlin's house.

**Merlin's House**

Aerith finishes her healing a few moments later as Cloud lies on the couch, resting soundly. Sora bents over the couch to look at the sleeping blond and to Aerith. "Is he alright?"

The holy girl smiles at his worry. "He's fine now. Just need some peaceful rest." Sora and the others let out a breathe of relief, until Leon looks over at Roxas.

Sora notices the look Leon had on Roxas, as he quickly rushes to his lover's side. "Leon…"

"Who are you? And why are the Nobodies listening to you?" Leon questions in such a strong force, which sent shudders down everyone's back, though Roxas and Aerith did not seem affected by it.

"Roxas is…!" Sora tries to back his lover up until Roxas stops him on the shoulder. He smiles at the brunette before stepping in front of him, facing Leon.

"I'm Roxas. I was Sora's Nobody." Everyone, except Leon and Aerith, gasps at the information. "Thus I can order the Nobodies, since I'm the only remainder of the Organisation XIII."

"How can we trust your words? How do we know that you are not the one who did all that?"

Sora cannot stand it anymore as he steps forth, but Roxas stops him again. "If my presence here is making you worry that much, I will retreat for now."

"Roxas…" Sora tugs on Roxas shirt, as the blond turns around and leans their foreheads together, with their hands holding onto each other's. He smiles his usual smile to Sora, who tries to return it and did.

Aerith smiles warmly at this sweet little display of affection between the boys. She can see the others' eyes widen a little, even Leon's.

Roxas give the hands a soft squeeze before letting it go and heads out of the house. Sora's gaze lingers on the closing door for a while before turning sharply to Leon. "How could you say that?! Roxas didn't do anything!"

Leon is leaning on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "I can't trust him. He's a Nobody."

"Was! He _was_ a Nobody before! But he got his own heart and body after we defeated Xemnas!"

Leon's glare hardens more. "I still don't trust him. He belongs to the darkness once."

"Then why don't you throw me out too?"

All of them gasp as they look at Cloud, who is now sitting up on the couch looking from Sora to Leon. "I belong to the darkness once too. Are you going to do the same thing you did to that kid?"

"I…!" Leon surprisingly lost at words. Cloud rises from the couch and heads towards the door before Leon stops him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk. And since you don't like anyone who had been into the darkness before." With that, the blond exits the house, leaving everyone staring at Leon.

**Dark Depths**

Roxas swings his legs over the edge as he looks around the area. He chuckles softly as he remembers the time when Sora tries to separate the both of them. "He sure is reckless…"

"Who is?"

Roxas turns around to see Cloud walking towards him and smiles at the older blond. "Hi, never notice you're here."

"Because you are in such deep thoughts." Cloud walks over to Roxas's side and takes a seat beside the ex-Nobody. "Thinking about that kid?"

Roxas smiles. "Don't call him that in front of him, he hates it."

"Figures."

Both of them chuckles softly as Roxas is a bit surprise at the laughter of the usually quiet blond. "You…seem to have changed…"

"Why did you say so?"

"Even though this is our first time meeting, I know about you as long as Sora had known you. Since…I'm his…You know what." Roxas did not want to say the word, afraid that Cloud has the same reaction as Leon, but the older blond surprise him by patting his head.

"It's okay. I don't mind about who you are. I…kinda feel like you and I are the same type of people."

"Being taint by the darkness?"

"I'm not sure… Just feel like it." Cloud places his arms on top of one of his knees, while the other leg crosses underneath. He feels a hand placing on his shoulder as he turns to Roxas.

"You might be tainted by the darkness before, but that doesn't mean you will be forever. You and I are not the same. You are born from the light and taint by darkness aftermaths. For me, I am born from darkness and forever will be."

Cloud smiles lightly at him. "But you have a light to be with you."

Roxas blushes faintly and chuckles. "True. That's why I don't hate to be the darkness, because he is my light." He looks in front of him as he thinks of his other.

Cloud looks at him. "You really love him…"

"Is it that obvious?" Roxas's blush gets a little redder.

Cloud shakes his head. "It's just that you have that certain look…when you're thinking of him. It's all shown in those eyes of yours."

"You are very surprisingly observant at this kind of stuff." Roxas jokes.

Cloud joins in the laugh. "Maybe taking the darkness away from me affects me more than I have thought. Are you planning to stay here all the day?"

Roxas shrugs his shoulder, "I'm not sure… Since Leon…" He cuts his words by standing up abruptly, causing Cloud to get on alert too.

"What's wrong?"

"Merlin's house is under attack!" With that, the two of them immediately dash back.

**Borough**

Sora pants as he slashes through the endless number of Heartless that is surrounding in front of Merlin's house. They were shock at first to see them gather in such a large number in front of the house, since it's quite an unusual scenario because Tron will remind them beforehand. He and Leon came out to defend the place but the heartless just keep appearing one after another. "Come on! Give us a break! AH!!" He gasps when five to six heartless pounce him to the ground. "Damn!!"

"Sora!" Leon tries to get to the struggling brunette but more Heartless appears to block his way.

Sora snaps his eyes shut as a Heartless is about to land a strike towards his chest, but instead a light arrow flew past its dark body, causing it to wince and disperses. Sora feels the weight of the Heartless getting off him before an arm comes around his waist and pulls him up against a warm chest. He opens up his eyes immediately at the familiar warmth to meet identical sapphire eyes like his. "Roxas!"

Roxas smiles in relief to see his lover unharmed in his arm as he summons a few Nobodies out. Cloud is with Leon as they both clear a large amount with their huge moves. The Heartless seem to notice their incoming defeat as they slowly retreat. After everything has gone back to normal, Sora circles his arms tightly around Roxas's neck and snuggles his face against it. The blond smiles at this, Sora always likes to do this to show his gratitude that Roxas is there for him when he needs it. He returns the gesture by tightening his hold around Sora's waist and kissing the brunette's cinnamon hair, until he notices Cloud smiling lightly at him. Not only that, the ex-Nobody notices that Leon is stealing glances at the older blond.

What shocks Roxas the most is when he notices a faint blush appearing on the gunblader's cheek, when Cloud notices his stare and turns to look at him. Of course, he turns away, trying to hide it. "How interesting…" Roxas chuckles softly.

Sora releases his hold and looks up at his lover. "What's interesting?"

Roxas chuckles again at Sora's curious-filled face. "I'll tell you later." Sora pouts but let the topic drops for now. "I wonder why the Heartless start to appear in such a huge number recently…"

"Recently?" Leon and Cloud move up to them.

Sora nods as he explains what happened back at Twilight Town. During the talk, Roxas pays his attention to the surrounding and also to Leon and Cloud. Again, he notices the stealing glances. But this time, it's coming from Cloud. Roxas is getting more and more amused by this, he chuckles within himself that Sora didn't notice it even though he is currently talking to them.

It is getting late after the talk is finished; all of them went into the house, this time Roxas is given the permission to go in. Initially, both Sora and Roxas wonder how so many people live in Merlin's house, since it is small and all they can see is one bed. Until Aerith explains to them, she moves to the computer and hits a key. A secret opening appears at the wall and shows steps leading to a basement. She leads them both through the steps to see a long and wide corridor stretches out long in front of them, with five rooms on each side. Two more doors in the middle at the end of the corridor, indicating washrooms for males and females separately.

Aerith leads them to the middle of the corridor. "Leon's room is the first room on the left, while mine is the right. Yuffie is next to mine. Cid is third on the left and Cloud takes the last on the right. So, which rooms would you boys like to stay in?"

Sora looks at Roxas and grins which he returns, before they look back at Aerith. "One room will be enough for us, Aerith! We will take the one across Cloud's!"

Aerith smiles at them motherly. "That's what I've expected." She leads them to the last room on the left, as she takes a key out and opens the door for them.

The room is not too small and yet not too big, just nice in Sora's and Roxas's opinion. A simple small wardrobe on the left top corner of the room, a small desk next to it, follow by a bed. The bed is just the same size as Sora's back in his home.

"Is the room alright for you both?" She gets their reply from the identical grins on both of them. "Here, I will leave the key with you, so that you can use this room whenever you come back to this place. Have some rest while I go and prepare dinner." Aerith hands Roxas the key and left the room.

"She's really a very motherly like lady." Roxas comments as he walks over to the bed, which was already occupied by Sora lying flat on his stomach. "Take of your shoes before you climb onto the bed, Sora." Roxas groans lightly as he sits on the bed and takes the shoes off from Sora's foot.

Sora giggles at the ticklish feeling of Roxas's hands on his foot, before he turns around and holds his arms out towards the blond. Roxas shakes his head lightly before diving forth and hovers over Sora, who has his arms circling around Roxas's neck. Bright blue stares into darker ones as they close the gap between their lips. Roxas licks and nibbles softly at Sora's lower lip for entrance, which the brunette gladly gives it to his lover. Sora loves the dominance feeling Roxas had over him when they are kissing, the feeling makes him feels protected and loved at the same time. They part; leaving a trail of sliver between their lips before Roxas continues to leave a trail of kisses from Sora's jaw line to his neck.

Sora moans softly in pleasure as he tilts his head lightly, allowing the blond more to explore more at the given exposure. The brunette gasps when Roxas bites down at a certain area around his collarbone and sucks it hard. "R..Roxas…" Sora pants as he grips Roxas's arms slightly. Roxas smirks as he understands what Sora means, he did not wish to stop either but if this continues, they don't think they will be able to join the dinner later.

He places another kiss on Sora's forehead and lips, before lying on the brunette's chest as he listens to the soft heartbeat. Sora runs his hands through the spiky looking yet soft like cat's fur blond hair of his lover's. Both of them love to spend their moments just doing this, in each other's arms and comfort.

Sora inhales softly as he suddenly remembers something. "Oh that's right! Roxas, what is it that you find interesting earlier." He feels the soft rumble on his chest that is cause by Roxas's soft chuckle, the blond sits up follow by himself. "So? What is it?"

Roxas tells him all the things, and chuckles little as he sees Sora's expressions change from times to times. The brunette jumps up in excitement before jumping forth tackling Roxas back onto the bed. "Haha!! I did not expect! From all the people, it will be the both of them!!"

Roxas looks up at Sora, their position reverse with his other on his chest. He taps softly on the tip of Sora's nose. "We can't confirm it just yet."

"Well, we will just have to find out, don't we?" Sora grins until they both hear Yuffie calling for them for dinner. Sora gives Roxas a last soft kiss on the lips before he drags his ex-Nobody off the bed and out of the room.

As the group sits together to eat creamy chicken spaghetti for dinner, Sora tells the group more of Roxas and how the previous fight exactly ended. As expected, he and Roxas notice the glance stealing motion between Leon and Cloud. After the dinner, everyone say their goodnights and went back into their respective rooms.

Sora hangs his and Roxas's other jacket in the wardrobe and gets into the bed where Roxas is already waiting for him. Sora adjusts the desk lamp into a dimmer blue light as he snuggles into Roxas's embrace. "It's really fun to see them both acting like that."

"Told ya." Roxas shuffles Sora's hair gently. "So…what are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean?"

Roxas chuckles. "You can't hide it from me Sora. I'm sure you are up to something for them both. So, what is it?"

Sora giggles and lands a kiss on Roxas's cheek. "As expected, you know me the best. Alright, here's my plan."

**TBC…**

**End of this chappy!!! Hahax! I love creamy chicken from Pastamania!!!  
**

**Is Cloud a bit too OOC? I like him like this, unlike the usual quiet him**

**I think I'm going to rate this fic 'M' soon, lolx XD The both of them are getting out of hand!!! **

**I know that some of you might think I making Sora as such a weak person that just can't do well without Roxas... But I just LOVE Roxas being the stronger of the two and SUPER protective of Sora! Don't worry, Sora will still be strong as he always be! And well, as I say "_Sora loves the dominance feeling Roxas had over him..."_LOLx XD**

**Okay, guys! Review!!! If you want to know what plan Sora is having for Leon and Cloud, give me over 250 reviews!!!!!**

**See u again!! **


	28. Season2 Chp4:Being With The One You Love

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Here's another chapter!!! ****So sorry for not updating for so long! Even though I said I will update after 250 over reviews…**

**Thanks for the 250 over reviews!!! I wan to hear more from you people!!**

**Go on with the story then!!!**

_Sora giggles and lands a kiss on Roxas's cheek. _

"_As expected, you know me the best. Alright, here's my plan."_

**Leon's POV**

Alright now…This is really getting weird. For the whole morning, I can't keep myself from trying to steal glance at him!! WHY?! And those two brats seem to notice that. I will really be having a hard time at breakfast if those two did not sit between me and Cloud. I notice that the two of them are exchanging glances with each other and giving us brief looks. They are definitely up to something, and I bet it is nothing good.

As if right on cue, Sora looks up at me. "Hey Leon! Roxas and I plan to go and check out about the Heartless. You wanna come with us? If anything happens, we could really use your help!"

Why would you need my help when that 'boyfriend' of yours can summon a bunch of Nobodies and wipe them out?! "Ermmm…"

"What's wrong, Leonhart? Scared of a bunch of heartless?" Wait a sec! Did Cloud just say that in a mocking and rather… seductively? Man, I must get a grip…

"I did not say anything yet, Strife," I reply and look at Sora. "Alright, I'll go with you two."

Roxas turns to Cloud. "You wanna come with us too, Cloud?"

Wow…Is that a smile I just saw on Cloud's face? He smiles and pats Roxas on the head. "Yeah, sure." Even I could not get him to smile at me like that…Wait! Am I jealous?! I really need to fight some Heartless to clear out my mind…

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 4:**

**Being With The One You Love**

**Normal POV**

After their breakfast, Sora and Roxas went back to their room to get ready. "Haha, did you see the look on Leon's face when you and Cloud are talking to each other?! Actually I was quite amazed that the two of you spoke so casually to each other, even though you only met for like…a day?"

"Let's just say, we are somehow similar."

"Is that so…Roxas, you go ahead with Leon and Cloud to Tron's computer lab, while I get ready the thing."

Roxas nods before grasping the brunette's hand within his, making Sora stop in confusion. "Are you going to be alright?"

It is then Sora realises what Roxas means. If the blond went with the other two, he would be alone along the way. And without knowing when or where the Heartless would appear again.

Sora smiles and squeezes his lover's hand in turn. "I will be alright." Roxas tries to say something but Sora intervenes. "And if anything really happens… I know you will find me. Just like you promised."

Roxas frowns a little before pulling Sora into his arms. "I will. No matter what…"

With that, Roxas left the room after planting a light kiss on the Sora's forehead. The brunette smiles as he looks around, murmuring to himself distractedly, "Hmm…I wonder where Merlin had kept it…"

Meanwhile, Roxas, Leon and Cloud are walking towards Tron's computer lab. Leon is leading in front while the two blonds are chatting behind. Roxas can see that this is getting on Leon's nerve, as the brunette is groaning a little every now and then. Finally they reach the lab and Leon operates the computer while the other two stand to a side.

"Looks like the area is clear for now…By the way…" Leon turns around. "What's taking Sora so long?"

Roxas wants to say something but smiles instead. "He's here."

And just like he said, Sora appears at the door, panting to get air into his lungs. Roxas smiles and walks towards him as he chides gently, "You really didn't need to rush."

The brunette grins widely, replying jovially, "Hehe, it's because I can't wait to start!! Leon, Cloud, come over here!"

The two older teen come forth as Sora suddenly takes out a hard object and taps them with it. They look closely to see that the object resembles a book before a bright light covers their vision.

Roxas and Sora grin as the light disperses and the other two were gone. Sora flips the book over to its cover, showing a picture of Sora and Pooh watching the night sky. "They will be angry with you, you know? Especially Leon," Roxas informs lightly.

Sora looks at his lover and chuckles. "Well, let's not make them wait for us, shall we?"

The blond nods as Sora taps the book on himself and Roxas. The same light appears from the book as they disappear into it. Once everything is clear, Aerith steps in and picks up the book.

She smiles and runs her hand over it. "Hope you guys have fun."

**Inside Hundred Acre Woods**

Leon groans as he slowly opens his eyes, but shuts it almost immediately at the sunlight. He tries to sit up when he realises that he is lying on his back and there is a certain weight on his chest. He opens his eyes again and looks towards below his neck to see the face that always makes his heart skips a beat.

He would have jerked himself up if he had not controlled himself. Leon looks around to see that they are lying under a tall tree in a wide meadow. He thinks about what happened earlier as he curses in his mind that he will get the two brats for it. But now, all his attention is focused on the sleeping blond, who is lying on the top of his chest.

The gunblader gulps as he raises a hand. Slowly and quietly, he runs it through the spiky blond locks. It feels so much softer than it looks. Next, he turns his attention to the blond's face. The skin colour is very fair, like a woman; so smooth and fragile like a porcelain vase. The bright blue-green mako eyes (well, that is what Cloud said since he did not explain much about it) are hidden behind the closed lids. A long, smooth straight nose. Last but not least, the lips…that is parting a little.

Leon blushes as he carefully brushes his fingers over the delicate lips. He blushes harder when he feels Cloud snuggles his face harder into his chest. Wait…Cloud? Snuggles? Who will believe that? But the blond is definitely doing so currently. Leon chuckles softly at this before he notices two shadows above him.

He titles his head up to see Roxas and Sora grinning down at him. "Aww…You two look so sweet…" Sora giggles.

"You two…!" Leon shouts but cuts himself off instantly when he notices that Cloud is stirring. He looks back at the blond, whose eyes flutters open, trying to blink the sleep away from his eyes. Leon chuckles in his mind, Cloud looks like a child when he is doing this and he looks…cute… WAIT!!! No!! He is not!! No!! He can't be thinking like that!! "You awake now?"

"Mmm…" Cloud slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He blinks and looks around. "Where are we…?"

Sora grins at them. "Inside Pooh's storybook! The Hundred Acre Woods! Come on, let's…!"

Leon suddenly stands up and glares at Sora, who startles at the sudden movement. Roxas notices the action faster than anyone and he steps in front of his Other. Cloud too, stands up at the commotion but with a worried face looking at them.

"Le…Leon…?"

"How can you bring us here?! How can you be so irresponsible?! What happens if the enemies appear at the town while we are here?! You…!" He pauses when he notices a hand gripping onto his shoulder tightly, turning around to see Cloud staring at him.

"That's more than enough…Leonhart," Cloud bites out in his usual cold tone, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine.

The gunblader looks back at the other two, Roxas is still standing in front of Sora glaring at Leon, with one of his hand circling behind him to hold onto his Other, who is on the verge of tears. Leon snorts as he treks off in another direction, leaving the other three behind. Cloud looks at the back of the gunblader as he left before he looks back at Roxas and Sora. The Nobody is currently hugging Sora, who is sobbing softly on his lover's shoulder.

"Sora," Cloud whispers and he notices Sora's body jerks at his voice, his face pale from fright. Roxas too, turns around a little but kept his Other shielded from the older blond. Cloud shakes his head slightly and smiles down at them. "Don't worry, I understand."

Roxas lowers his guard and returns the older blond's smile, but he can still feel Sora trembling behind him. Cloud notices this too as he steps forth and reaches out with his hand to wipe the tears off. Sora flinches at the touch but gradually relaxes into it. "I know that you have a reason for doing this, Sora… I won't blame you. That Leonhart is just being tense."

"Actually Sora and I were planning to get the both of you to let go of your stress here… But it seems that we have planned has the opposite effect…" Roxas explains.

"He's just being too responsible. Don't worry, I'll help you in your plan. Anything I can do, just tell me."

Roxas smiles and nods at the older blond's understanding. "Could you go find Leon while I…" he drifts off as his eyes shift to the brunette behind him, who has his head bowed. Cloud gets the point and nods before he leaves to find Leon. Roxas turns around and looks at his lover. "Sora."

"…………"

Roxas sighs at the silence from the usually hyper boy, as he suddenly scoops Sora up in bridal-style. "W-Whoa!! W-What are you doing?! R-Roxas?! W-wait!! Stop- Ha ha ha ha!!" Sora could not control his laughter as Roxas tickles him under the armpit while maintaining his hold on him.

Sora pants to catch his breath the moment Roxas stops tickling. He pouts at the blond and whines, "What did you do that for?!"

"Feeling better?"

It is then Sora notices that he has stopped crying and looks at Roxas who is smiling softly at him. The brunette mirrors the smile as he leans in and circles his arms around his lover's neck. "Thank you…"

"You're always welcome. Shall we go and find them?" He immediately notices the teen tensing up at the idea and he rubs Sora's back gently to calm him. "It's going to be alright, Cloud's there to help us too."

"But…"

"Shhh… Don't worry, everything is going to turn out just fine…" Roxas smiles when Sora nods his agreement, leaning forth to catch his lover's lips in a soft kiss. "Come on."

"S-Sora?"

They both halt their steps at a soft timid voice. Looking down, they see Piglet staring at them.

**On Leon and Cloud Side**

Leon runs a hand through his locks of hair and sighs to no one in particular, "I think I was a little too harsh back there…"

"You bet you are, Leonhart."

Leon's heart skips as he turns around quickly to see Cloud standing a few distances from him, with his arms cross over his chest. How did Cloud know how to sneak up on him? "H..How is he?"

"And who are we talking about here?" Leon groans at this as Cloud smirks at this. "If you are so worried, why don't you go and find him yourself? Oh, and one more thing. Apologise to him."

"Apologise?! Why must I…?!"

Cloud cuts him off by grabbing the brunette's collar, snarling as Mako eyes glare at gray-blue eyes, "Because if you don't, I will shove my sword up your ass!"

Leon's eyes widen at the threat, this is his first time he heard the blond swearing. "Those kids did all of these just for your sake, and that's how you repay them? You don't know how your words hurt them, especially Sora," Cloud snatches his hand back and turns his back to the brunette as he scowled. "I know that you are worried about the town. But sometimes…"

Leon blushes as Cloud turns back around and steps close to him. The blond smirks as he continues, "You should really try to give yourself a break and have fun. And now is that time to do so." He gives a wink before walking back to where Roxas and Sora were. The gunblader sighs as he follows the blond.

When they arrive, they notice that the duo weren't around. "Che, where have those two gone to again?" Cloud glares at Leon's remark before he calls out for Roxas and Sora. When they heard Roxas's voice at a further distance, they rushed towards it.

**With Roxas and Sora**

"Sora! Are you sure you're alright up there?!" Roxas shouts with Piglet standing beside him as he anxiously watches his lover stand at the top branch of the honey tree. A _very_ tall honey tree.

Up above, Sora looks back down and grins widely as he hollers, "I'm alright, Roxas!"

He turns back to the tree, happily chirping, "Well then, back to where I've stopped. Pooh, you really need to control your appetite sometime."

Winnie the Pooh smiles even with the top half of his body stuck in the tree hole while his legs dangle outside where Sora is standing. Sora hears a mumble of apology and he waves it off with a grin as he responds, "Don't need to be sorry. Alright, I'm pulling you now. Breathe in hard!" Sora grabs hold of Pooh's legs as he pulls while maintaining his balance.

With a 'poh' sound, Pooh is pulled out but the force causes Sora to lose his balance and the both of them to fall off the branch.

"SORA!!" Roxas cries out and summons one of his keyblade in an instant and uses Aero to blast himself up. Reaching out with his other hand, he grabs hold of Sora who has Pooh in his hands. Due to the sudden weight, Roxas loses his concentration on the magic but Cloud and Leon manage to arrive and back him up in time.

All of them lands safely as Piglet runs up to Pooh, his words stumbling in worry, "Pooh, are you alright?"

Pooh nods and turns to Sora. "Thank you very much, Sora. And all of you."

"Try not to get yourself stuck in the tree hole again, Pooh," Sora replies, grinning as pats the bear on the head. "And…" The brunette notices the honey that Pooh had on his body which stained his outfit and face when he was hugging the bear tightly while they were falling off the tree. "Hehe, I'm all covered in honey."

Roxas chuckles as he reaches out and wipes some of the honey off Sora's cheek. He licks it, making the brunette blush madly. "Looks like all of us need a bath," he comments as he points to himself and the other two, who were stained with honey on their body too during the rescue.

Sora immediately directs his glance to the ground when Leon looks at him. Cloud gives Leon a nudge on the arm, causing the older brunette to sigh as he moves forward to ruffle Sora's hair. Sora blushes lightly at the friendly gesture from the stoic gunblader and grins widely, knowing that he had been forgiven. Pooh tugs on Sora's pants and informs, "I know of a place where we can clean ourselves."

"That's great! Show us the way, Pooh."

The little bear proceeds towards the location as the others follow. After about a two minutes walk, they reach a beautiful waterfall that Sora has not seen before. "When was there a waterfall here?" he asks Pooh, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"It just suddenly appeared after the last time you were here, Sora," the bear replies, not seeming to care that it had appeared out of nowhere.

The group turn around to see the rest of the members of Hundred-Arced Woods. Sora is about to run and hug them, but Roxas stops him before he could, pointing out the fact that they are still covered in honey. Sora grins before he pulls Roxas along to leap into the pond, while the older two shakes their heads before they jump in too.

Sora rises up to the surface with Roxas by his side. "The water feels great!" he cheers as he runs a hand through his hair, "Looks like most of the honey is gone. What about you, Roxas?" He looks at his lover, blushing a little how Roxas's usual spiky hair was flat and wet, sticking to his face. The blond smiles at him and gives him a thumb-up.

They look at the other two who were also washing of the honey off their clothes, noticing Leon blushing a little when he looks at Cloud. Sora chuckles as he waves at Pooh and the others and yells, "Come on, Pooh, you need to wash up! You guys come on in too!"

Pooh and the others jump in, joining them as Sora and Roxas help the bear to wash the honey off him. Leon was taking his jacket off to wash it properly when he was splashed at suddenly. He looks in the direction where the splash came from to see Cloud looking away, but he did not miss the smirk on the blond's face. The brunette's lips twitches as he scoops up some of the water with his jacket and threw it towards Cloud, who happens to turn back at the same moment. Leon tries to hold his laughter but fails as Cloud leans forward to tackle him into the water. The two keybearers notice the water fight as they swim over to join in, slowly followed by Pooh and the others. After a full hour of being in the pond, they decided to stop. The group sat on the grass field as Kanga came over to hand them each a towel.

Taking off their clothing, but leaving their pants on, the four starts to dry themselves up. Sora helps Pooh to dry while Roxas works on the brunette's hair. After Pooh was dried up, he points out to Sora that his 'boyfriend' is still wet, making Sora blushes before he pouts at the blond for not taking care of himself. Roxas was half-way through drying Sora's hair before a towel was thrown on his head as Sora moves to dry his blond hair while facing him. The couple chuckle as they lean their foreheads together while their hands continue working on each other's hair.

Watching the affection that was displayed between the two, Leon could not help but smile at it. He looks towards Cloud who was sitting not too far from him, and he, too, was smiling at the couple. The gunblader starts to reflect about his feelings towards the blond, did he really like him? He had always thought that he would be forever a loner, after his world was destroyed. "Maybe...I long to have someone to love and to be loved..."

"Leon?"

Realising that he had just said his thought out loud, Squall blushes as he turns to the source of his worries. Cloud is looking at him in confusion and concern. The brunette panics inwardly as he wonders if the blond had heard what he just said and not knowing what to do, he simply turns his back towards the blond.

Time seems to still for Leon as he felt his heart pound hard against his chest. Thoughts and worries are running wild in his mind, driving him insane. Suddenly he feel a weight and warmth lean against his back, making him tense yet relax at the contact. Turning his head around slightly, he realises that it is Cloud who has his back leaning against his own. The gesture brings a smile to the brunette's face, as the both of them sat there relaxed in each other's comfort.

"Cloud! Leon!! The Heartless appeared at the Dark Depths again!" The abrupt information jerks the two out of their comfort as they grab their things and run over to Sora and Roxas, who has one of his hand place on his temple. "Roxas senses them through the Nobodies."

"Is the number great?"

"Not really, Tron and the Nobodies should be able to handle it. But I think it's best that we check it out." All of them nod as they bid farewell to Pooh and his friends.

**At the Dark Depths**

Clearing the remaining few Heartless, the four scans the surrounding for any traces of the creatures left. Sensing none, they sigh in relief while putting away their weapons. Sora drops to the ground and lies flat on it, making the others chuckle at the sight but sweat-dropped when they realised that Sora is already asleep. Roxas kneels down as he picks his lover up bridal-style.

He looks back at the other two, noting that Cloud is swaying unsteadily on his feet. Leon manages to catch hold of him before the blond hits the ground. Roxas sighs, "He must be still tired from his arrival yesterday and the events today. Let's go back and let them rest."

Leon nods as he picks Cloud up the same way as Roxas did to Sora. Roxas was about to walk off first when Leon calls out softly to him. "Sorry about yesterday…" Roxas just smiles at him as they both walk back to Merlin's house with their precious ones in their arms.

**The Next Day**

The members of Radiant Garden gather inside of Merlin's house as they bid farewells to the two keyblade wielders. Aerith moves forward to hand them a bag of food for their trip, while the others hand over some other items. The couple give their thanks as they look at Leon and Cloud. Cloud walks up and pats them on the head, reminding them gently, "Take care of yourselves out there, do not lose the light in you."

"You both are always welcomed back here," Leon adds and smiles his rare smile at them.

"Why do I feel like the two of you are acting as if you're our Mum and Dad?" Sora jokes and grins while Roxas chuckles, making the other two to blush. "Anyway, thanks guys! We will be going off now~! See you guys again!"

With that, the two vanished in a light at the portal.

**On the Gummi Ship**

"WHOA!!" Sora looks at their newly upgraded ship, courtesy of Cid. Even though the outlook and size are still the same from outside, inside the ship was spacious. There is even a bathroom, bedroom and kitchen!

"Must be Merlin's magic that did this," Roxas murmurs and looks around the newly added features as he places the bag of food in the kitchen.

Suddenly the alarm sounds and they rush towards the control room. Sora yells, "Chip! Dale! What's happening?!"

"Sora! Look!"

Outside and right in front of them is a black swirling hole gravitating the ship towards it. Roxas grabs the wheel, trying to stir the ship out of the path but it was already too late. They kept their eyes shut and hold onto each other as the ship was suck into the endless oblivion.

**Somewhere on a balcony**

Deep ocean eyes glance at the night sky as a shooting star appears. The blond smiles as he moves back into the room and settles by the side of the bed, opening the bed curtain slightly to gaze at the sleeping figure.

"They arrived just as you had predicted, Sora."

**TBC…**

**Hahax, not much fighting in here~!**

**I drew some previews for the next chapter, if you want to see, go to this link:**

**http:**** //alasse-tasartir. deviantart. com/ art/ KH-Fic-New-Chapter-Sneak-Pic- 133960819**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter~!!!!!**


	29. Season 2 Chp 5: Future Crisis

**Kingdom Hearts II**

**Here's another chapter!!! ****This will be quite a long chapter event. **

**Go on with the story then!!!**

Roxas rubs the back of his head as he looks around the surroundings. The lights inside the ship were off. "W-What happened?" he asked himself and felt something move under as he looks down to see Sora in his arms. "Sora? Are you alright?

"Hn…Roxas? What happened?"

They both stand up and sit on the control seats. Roxas checks the monitor for information but nothing was responding. The scenery outside the window makes it look like they are inside a forest or something of that sort. "Sora, you stay here, I'll go out to check out the situation."

Sora nods softly as he is still dazed from the aftershock. Roxas heads to the door and opens it slowly, warm sunlight hitting his cool skin as he scans the area. It looks like they are on a tropical island. A _very_ familiar tropical island to be specific.

"How is it, Roxas?" Sora questions, his mind finally coherent as he stumbles minutely to Roxas' side and sees what his lover was looking at. "Whoa, an island? Wait, this looks familiar."

Sora rushes off with that as Roxas tries to stop him but fails. The blonde looks at the ship, wondering whether they should just leave it like that until he notices a red button by the door. A small sentence was scribbled on under it, _'Press when you are leaving the ship'_. Roxas gulps as he presses the button and all of a sudden, the ship shrinks into a cube smaller than his palm. He smirks before he places the cube in his pocket and dashes off to find Sora.

While running out to the clearing where the beach is, Roxas could not help but feel nostalgic. He finds Sora standing at the shore as he jogs towards him. "Sora!" Sora did not respond to his call, however, which made the blonde worry.

"Roxas…Though it looks a little different…This is…Destiny Island, right?"

**二人****の約束**

**The Promise Between the Two of Us**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 5****:**

**Future Crisis**

Indeed. Where they are standing is definitely Destiny Island, even though there are a few changes here and there. Roxas starts to put things together, "So…We are been transported back to the island?"

"Roxas look at that!" the blonde turns at the brunette's cry and looks to where Sora has pointed. Across the island is another land that with a city built on it. "Isn't that supposed to be our town? When did it become a city?"

"I'm not really sure either. Let's go and check it out."

**At the City**

"Whoa…Why do I feel like I'm getting a lot of surprises recently?" Sora asks in confusion as the couple scans the shopping district that they were walking. "Is this really the same place we live in?"

"I don't know…There are so many things that are different yet similar at the same time," Roxas replies as he looks at the shops and the people.

"Oh my, isn't this Mr Roxas?" Both of them turn around to see a chubby lady carrying a grocery bag, smiling at them. "My my, did you turn smaller and younger suddenly?"

"Erm, we er…Sora let's go!" Roxas grabs his Other's wrist and hurries off. They wheeze, trying to catch their breaths as they stop by a dessert shop. "What are we going to do, Sora?"

Sora's stomach growls in respond to the blonde's question as he grins bashfully. Roxas chuckles as he grabs hold of Sora's hand, "Come on, let's find a place to eat."

"Ye-" Sora was about to agree when he felt someone bumps hard onto him, making him stumble but Roxas prevents his fall. "What the?!"

Sora looks down to see a sandy blonde girl about the age of 5, with her hair slightly curled like Roxas'. The brunette gasps softly at the similarities he saw in the girl compared to Roxas and the same pair of sky blue eyes that he has staring back at him.

"Sora! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, this girl just bumped into me," Sora assures his lover and smiles at the girl. "Are you alright there?"

The little girl looks from Sora to Roxas and back at Sora, before smiling widely and crying out gleefully, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Both Roxas and Sora stood there stunned as the girl continues to smile at them, until they heard a call. "XION!!" Roxas snaps out of his trance as he stares in shock at the little girl. "Xion…?"

They turn towards the voice to see a brunet boy around the same age as Xion, his hair spiked and curled in the same way as Sora and Roxas. Xion grins as she moves towards the boy. "Touya~!"

Touya frowns. "What have I told you?! Don't wander off by yourself! What if something happens to you?! What will Dad and Mum think?!"

Xion lowers her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I just wanted to find…Look!" she declares and cheerfully points towards Sora and Roxas. "I found them!"

Sora and Roxas watch as Touya looks at them with wide eyes before his face grimaces sorrowfully, but it was quickly replaced by a smile. The boy bows politely and greets, "Nice to meet you. I'm Touya and this is my twin sister, Xion. We have been waiting for you."

"Waiting for us?" Both of them look at each other and back at the children in puzzlement.

"Please, come with us. Our parent is looking forward to meeting you both."

Both of them hesitate until Xion grabs hold onto their hands and glances up shyly at them. "Please?"

The first thing that Sora thought was how cute the girl is, while Roxas mused on how familiar the look is compared to Sora's puppy eyes. They both nod as they follow the children.

After a 10 minutes walk, they arrive at a mansion that was built on top of a small hill. Xion runs into the mansion immediately and up the stairs, yelling joyfully, "Daddy!! We're home!!"

Touya smiles and shakes his head as he turns towards Sora and Roxas, "I apologise for my sister, she has the same jumpy personality as our Mother." The other two exchange an amused look before smiling back at him. "Please follow me to the living room, my Father will be down in a moment."

Both of them sat at the sofa as they look around the house. It was grand and spacious, so it was likely owned by a rich family. Touya comes back in with a few glasses of drinks and a plate of biscuits and snacks. He was gone again after leaving with the two who were sitting nervously, awaiting for the children's parent to arrive.

"Hey, Roxas, don't you think…well…Xion looks like you?"

"Does she? Her personality is the same as yours I think." Roxas chuckles softly as Sora pouts.

"Touya's personality is like yours too! There are so many similarities between us and those kids, it's almost as if they are our…"

"Your children? Well, I'm not surprised since they are partially considered as yours."

They both turn towards the source of the voice and what they saw gave them a shock. Standing by the entrance to the living room was a tall blonde, almost as tall as Cloud or perhaps even a little taller. Spiky and curled long hair brings out the handsome features on his face and a small low and short ponytail was tied at the back of his head. He wore a plain white button-up shirt with a black belt on each wrist, fastening the long sleeves. His left hand has the same checker wristband and the white and black rings around the index and middle finger as Roxas. A pair of black leather pants show the toned muscles of his legs while two white belts were looped around his waist, one of them hanging loosely at the hip. His button up shirt opens up in the front to show the top of his well built chest and collarbone. The shuriken-like choker hangs around his neck with a thick black string.

Sora and Roxas blush as they examined the person. No matter how they look, that person was nearly a carbon copy of… "R-Roxas?"

The older Roxas smiles at their reactions as he looks towards Roxas, "That's right. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you, my younger self."

(AN: From here, I will refer the older Roxas as TYLRoxas. TYL means ten years later.)

"B-But how…I…er…" Roxas staggers at the new information, a light blush still on his face as he glances nervously at his older self, who was taking a seat on the sofa opposite of them. Touya and Xion came over to join them too, sitting beside their Father, each one side of his. "How is this possible…?"

"To be able to go to other world is already possible, so it's not really amazing if one can travel to a future world, don't you think?" TYLRoxas chuckles softly before a serious look slips over his face. "We have been waiting for your arrival."

They look at each other before turning back to TYLRoxas and it was Sora who asks, "For us? Why?"

They notice both Touya and Xion frown at that as they keep their head low, while TYLRoxas' gaze darkens a little, with anger or anguish, it was hard to tell.

He stands up and looks at them, gesturing as he requests, "Please follow me."

He walks out of the living room with Touya and Xion in step behind, followed by Sora and Roxas. As they proceed towards the stairs, TYLRoxas continues, his voice deep with grave, "A year and a half ago, our world was invaded by numerous Heartless. It was so sudden that we were unprepared and lots of the resident had their hearts stolen as a result of our carelessness. Days went by and the swamp of Heartless kept increasing to the point that we thought the world would be entirely consumed by them. It is only until then that my wife made a decision."

Both Roxas and Sora stare at him as he stops in front of a door, Roxas stuttering, "W-Wife?"

TYLRoxas smiles at them. "My wife formed a barrier around this world a year ago, to prevent the Heartless from invading any further, but, we all knew that the barrier wouldn't last forever. Just recently, we found some Heartless sneaking through gaps in the barrier," he informs them quietly, raising a hand as a key-size Ultima Weapon appears floating on his palm, unlocking the door.

The room was a grand, master bedroom with walls painted in light sky blue. In the middle of the room was a white queen-size bed with a bed curtain around it of the same shade as the walls. Sora and Roxas notice a figure was sleeping on it, as TYLRoxas move towards the bed. "Ever since the barrier was formed…" he murmurs as he raises a hand to push the curtain apart gently, revealing the figure who was on the bed. "Sora has been asleep like this."

Sora and Roxas gasp as they look at the older version of Sora lying on the bed. His fringes are longer, and long stray strands of burnished brown hair lie haphazardly on his shoulders and the bed sheet. He is wearing a dark blue turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, accentuating the features of his pale face and around his neck is the same crown necklace that Sora has. He looks just like a doll as he lies there motionlessly. "A-Asleep like this for a year?" Sora whispers in disbelief.

TYLRoxas sits at the side of the bed as he slowly caresses the cheek of his sleeping wife. Both of them observe the tenderness and care with every brush of the hand against the cheek. "He used all his powers as the Keyblade Wielder to form that barrier. You can say that the barrier is Sora himself as it is tied to his life source. So if the barrier breaks down…"

"NO! I can't allow this to happen!!" Sora bursts out, his eyes were already watering with unshed tears.

Roxas pats him on the shoulder, trying to comfort his distraught lover and looks at his older self solemnly. "Is there anything we can help?" he asks, his tone quiet and withdrawn.

TYLRoxas smiles at them reassuringly, though it was more for Sora's benefit. Nodding, he begins, "Before Sora formed the barrier, he spoke to me about the two of you."

_Flash__back_

"_What?! No! You can't, Sora!" protested TYLRoxas as he looked at his wife in anxiety. _

_Turning away from the sea and __towards his husband, TYLSora smiles and says gently, "I'll be alright Roxas."_

_Before TYLRoxas __is able to object, the brunette stops him with his hand. "We will be having help from someone special too," he adds._

"_Special?"_

"_They will find the way to end this."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Special? Us?" Sora questions rhetorically, glancing between Roxas and the older blonde.

"To be able to see my past self, I find that it really is special. Ever since Sora is in this state, I can't use the keyblade. I can only do magic casting. Maybe it's because I was his Nobody, so his coma affects me too. That is why if the Heartless attacks now, I won't have the power to defend this world and more importantly, my family."

"We'll help you out!! Right, Roxas?" Sora swears and his lover smiles at him and nods in agreement. "Alright! Let's go patrol…!" Sora's stomach growls loudly. "Erm, hehe, maybe we should eat first…"

TYLRoxas chuckles, "Allow me to prepare food for you. Will pasta be alright with you guys?" They both nod their heads. "Well then, I will inform you when it's ready. Touya and Xion will show you to the guestroom."

All of them give TYLSora a last look before they step out, letting TYLRoxas locking the door.

Touya and Xion lead the couple to the guestroom, handing over the key to them after opening it before heading off to join their Father. Sora could not help but smile as he looks at the kids and leans backwards into Roxas' chest when the blond embraces him from behind. "They are cute, aren't they?" he sighs contentedly.

"Yeah…I still can't believe the fact that you and I have a family in the future. It feels so amazing…" Roxas trails off dreamily.

Sora blushes a little as he turns around to face his Other. "I want to help them, Roxas," he murmurs, his conviction voiced fiercely despite the soft tone.

"Me too, Sora. And we will."

At the dining table, TYLRoxas tells them more details about what had happened. Both of them notice the loving gaze the older blonde has whenever he talks about the older Sora. "You really love him…" Sora blurts out his thoughts.

TYLRoxas chuckles, "Don't you love him too?" He points to his younger self.

"Yes, I do. More than anything," Sora responds affectionately as he leans against his beloved.

"Well now, you guys must be tired, do you want to leave the patrol for tomorrow?"

"We will be alright! Stomach's full and strength recovered! All set for any Heartless sweeping!" Sora grins widely while Roxas smiles and nods.

"He sounds exactly like Mommy…" Xion whispers as unshed tears form in her sky blue eyes. Touya circles his arm around his sister as his gaze was cast down too.

Sora and Roxas become nervous, not knowing what to do as TYLRoxas stands and kneels in front of his children. He smiles and caresses their cheeks, "Hey, what did I say about feeling down? How will your Mother react if he sees you both like this? Cheer up, show your true strength as the children of the Keyblade Wielder."

Both of them wipe their tears away and nod as they smile tentatively while giving their Father a hug. "Let's go patrol, Daddy!"

Sora was about to agree when he realises something. "B-But, won't my older self be left alone in the house?" he frets.

"Don't worry. I created a barrier around this mansion. If anything happens, I will be able to sense it. Let us be on our way."

**In the City**

"When did the town become such a large city?" Sora asks as he looks around the busy street.

"It was renovated 2 years after everything was over," the older Roxas replies before announcing, "Here we are."

They stand at an alleyway dead end where a cross-shaped picture like Roxas' pendant was drawn on the brick wall. "We marked some of the places that the Heartless have managed to slip through. Other than this, there are four more others."

"Do they come in a large number?" Roxas looks at his older self.

"The barrier managed to prevent that, but there is once when they slipped through all the five places at the same time. At least that time, Riku, Kairi and the others were here to help out, but currently they are off to some other places, trying to find ways to solve this problem."

"DAD!" All of them turn towards Touya who points toward the direction of the mansion, where they can see a pillar of darkness appearing beside it.

TYLRoxas clenches his chest as the darkness comes in contact with the barrier around the mansion. "How can it be?! It appears inside this town so easily! Sora!!" he yells in apprehension.

"Daddy! Everyone, grab onto my hand!" Xion holds out her hand as the Wishing Lamp appears. All of them place their hands on top of her as a bright light shines from the blade. The next they knew, they are standing front of the mansion which is surrounded by Heartless.

TYLRoxas immediately lets out a Thunderga to clear a path into the mansion and dashes up to the second level. Sora and Roxas summon out their respective keyblades too and start to follow the older blonde. They notice Xion and Touya, who has the Sleeping Lion and Fenrir in his hands, following behind them. They arrive at the room just TYLRoxas flew out and made contact with the wall, hard. He steadies himself as a trail of blood oozes from the side of his lips.

"Dad/Daddy!!" The children run towards their Father as all of them look inside the room. Sora and Roxas breath in sharply when they realise that it is the same black-masked person who they met at Twilight Town and in his arms is TYLSora.

"S-Sora…What are you planning to do with him?!"

The person ignores him as he summons his black keyblade, the same keyblade used to unlock people's heart, and points it towards TYLSora's chest. Touya, Roxas and Sora dash forth to attack but a barrier prevents them doing so, and throws them back.

"NOOO!!" TYLRoxas shouts when the person drives his keyblade towards TYLSora's chest. A bright light shines out when the blade makes contact, sending out a shockwave that blasts the person over the balcony. All of them are shocked by the outcome while TYLRoxas rushes forth to catch hold of his wife. He lets out a sigh of relief when he feels the steady heartbeat of his sleeping lover.

Roxas runs towards the balcony to search for the person but there was no trace of him or the Heartless. "They're all gone."

Sora rushes towards TYLRoxas as he kneels beside him and hovers a hand behind the older blonde's back. "Cure!" he mumbles the spell and soft green light appears as the magic works its way around the wound. "Just what does that guy want?"

All of them stay silent, not knowing what to say. TYLRoxas tightens his hold a little on the sleeping brunette in his arms as he subtly orders the others, "We will leave that to tomorrow. You guys must be tired now. All of you should rest. That includes Touya and Xion too."

The children nod as they slowly exit the room. TYLRoxas carries TYLSora back to the bed and places him down gently. Caressing the cheek softly, the blonde remembers the day before the brunette decided to create the barrier.

_Flashback_

_TYLRoxas frowns as he leans against the balcony, his blonde locks swaying along with the sea breeze. As he thought about the idea his wife suggested, he shakes his head in despair and rest his forehead in his hands. _

"_Please, don't be sad... It hurts me to see you like this."_

_He does not need to turn around to know that TYLSora is looking at him in concern. "How can I not?!" he lets out as he turns around to look at TYLSora, who was looking at him woefully. "You are about to do something that will be endangering your life! How could I not be sad?! But I'm angrier... Angrier with myself not being able to do anything... The burden is always placed on you...alone..." The blonde shuts his eyes tight, not willing to let his tears fall._

"_I'm not alone. I won't be__," TYLSora responds and TYLRoxas felt his face being caressed softly, then raised up by the familiar hands of his wife. "Knowing that you, Touya and Xion will be by my side, I won't feel alone at all."_

"_Sora... I am so terrified to lose you..."_

"_I'm going to be fine. I'll definitely return to be by your side," Sora assures and the lovers embrace each other tightly. "Promise."_

_Flashback End_

Bringing a hand up to his lips, TYLRoxas plants soft kisses on the knuckle as a single drop of tear trickles down his cheek. "I thought that… I almost lost you just now. When will all of this end, Sora? When…?"

**TBC…**

**Reviews, guys~!! Give me your reviews~!! Or I won't update XDDDD**


End file.
